Recordando al Olvido
by Celen Marinaiden
Summary: Es tu obligacion hacerlo, ve y reescribe el libro...Y asi Kai volvio a comenzar la historia, desde el mismo instante en que conocio a Rei. Yaoi, KaixRei, Cap.6
1. Reescribiendo el libro

Puesss... hmmm... lean para saber y espero que puedan entender, sino, pues ya saben que al final doy explicaciones absurdas pero al fin y al cabo terminan comprendiendo... o al menos eso quiero creer ¬¬

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) cuando me meta para decir alguna cosa

**_rOrOrOrOrO_** cambio de escena

Ahora los datos del fic:

**Titulo**: **Recordando al Olvido**. ¿Por qué este enfermo y extraño titulo? Sencillamente porque me gusta como se oye n.n

**Genero**: Shonen-ai, yaoi, medio AU, y oh err... no se que mas.

**Parejas**: **KaixRei** como si no lo supiesen ya.

**Disclaimer**: Pues Beyblade es de Aoki Takao porque si fuese mío, entonces no me vería en la "_di-cho-sa_" necesidad de hacer este fanfic XD

_**Capitulo I: Rescribiendo el libro...**_

Sus ojos rojizos empañados por las inminentes lagrimas que amenazaban con ser derramadas con libertad, le miraban consumido por la desesperación y la angustia, como nunca antes las había sentido en su interior. Sostenía su cuerpo en brazos, sus manos temblaban ante la pronta realidad... lo estaba perdiendo.

"¡Rei!" -grito desesperado, llamando su nombre- "¡Rei! .¡Abre los ojos! .¡Rei por favor!" -y ya sin poderlo evitar dos perladas lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes, rodando por sus tatuadas mejillas-.

Una de esas cristalinas lagrimas fuese a caer sobre aquella mejilla tan maltrata de piel acanelada. Como si eso le hubiese despertado de un largo letargo, frunció el ceño y abrió con dificultad los ojos, revelando así unas agudas orbes de un dorado color que aunque brillaban intensamente... lo mas seguro es que pronto se apagarían.

"Kai..." -susurro suavemente, como si hubiese sido el mismo viento que con su brisa hubiese dicho aquel nombre-.

"¡REI!" -impetuosamente iba a apretar mas el cuerpo entre sus brazos, pero detuvo racionalmente sus impulsos pues sabia perfectamente que de hacer eso solamente le lastimaría mas- "No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien" -aunque intentaba hacer que su voz sonase firme, al final se había quebrado-.

"Mentiroso" -dijo quedamente, cerrando sus orbes doradas... se sentía tan cansado, todo dolía, ahora solo quería dormir- "¿Lo logramos?" -pregunto vagamente, pero el ya sabia la respuesta, sabia que si-.

El ruso entendió perfectamente a la alusión que estaba haciendo el otro. Instintivamente volteo su mirada rojiza hacia al frente. Inconscientes sus "amigos" Takao y Max se encontraban... inconscientes, pero a fin de cuentas vivos y fuera de peligro. Cuatro blades se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo carentes de la bestia bit que solía habitar en el bit chip de estos. Entonces supo que se habían ido y tal vez para siempre. El ser que les amenazaba no solamente a ellos sino también el destino y la vida de una humanidad inocente que no tenía la culpa de sus errores... ahora tampoco se encontraba, lo habían derrotado. Regreso su mirada rojiza hacia aquel delicado tesoro que ahora sostenía en brazos, dos lágrimas mas rodaron por sus mejillas dejando una delicada estela salina, que se había adherido a la azulada pintura de aquellas marcas que adornaban su pálida piel.

"Rei, abre los ojos" -le suplico, sintiendo crecer en su interior un miedo inmenso, sintiéndose temblar para desmoronarse después-.

"No puedo..." -susurro el, haciendo que el corazón del otro se encogiese de dolor- "Kai... se que nunca te lo dije pero..." -paro, sentía como el dolor se hacia mas intenso, como se agudizaba y desgarraba su interior, ya no podía continuar mas- "Kai yo..." -no, se negaba a irse sin haber confesado lo que durante por tanto tiempo había escondido- "Kai, te amo" -soltó al fin, sintiendo como su lastimado pecho latía mas rápido al decir aquellas palabras, una sonrisa ligera adorno sus labios, ahora si podría marcharse tranquilo-.

Aquellas palabras taladraron lo más profundo de su razón, se enterraron bajo su piel y se incrustaron en lo que el llamaba "corazón", su respiración se agito y el asombro se asomo por sus pupilas, su mente se perdió de la realidad por instantes que parecieron eternos, pero amargamente regreso al sentir como la tensión del cuerpo de Rei disminuía, como se volvía mas ligera y como su peso caía completamente en sus brazos. Aterrado lo miro con ansiedad, mientras que comenzaba a sacudirlo suavemente.

"Rei, mírame... respóndeme... Rei no me hagas esto" -el miedo comenzó a invadir cada uno de sus poros- "Rei por favor" -inició a sacudirlo un poco mas, en un desolado intento de que despertase- "Rei... Rei... no, no, no... te lo suplico, abre los ojos ¡Háblame!" -su vista se empaño por completo, y dolorosamente contuvo las ganas de gritar que le dieron-.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos apretando los dientes, las lágrimas corrieron libres, oprimió fuertemente el cuerpo inmóvil del chino, abrazando su cabeza contra su pecho mientras que se encogía de dolor ¡No podía estar sucediendo! .¡Esto no era real! No, no acababa de perder al único ser que amaba, que había amado en la vida... ¡Era una pesadilla! En cualquier momento Rei abriría los ojos y se burlaría de el por haber caído en su trampa, y entonces Kai le diría que también le amaba y podrían ser felices... ¿Verdad?... ¿Verdad?

Kai lanzo un ahogado grito de dolor porque sabia que eso no pasaría ¡Rei estaba muerto! .¡Y por su culpa! Por culpa suya y de nadie mas Black Dranzer se había vuelto una amenaza... por culpa suya había sido utilizado por Boris y el se había dejado manipular ¿De que habían servido aquellos años que tenia de mas? Ya no era un niño, no, tenia dieciocho años... y sin embargo le habían manejado cual chiquillo y había pagado caro su error... ¡Había perdido lo que mas amaba! A Rei, su Rei.

"No es digno de uno de mis protegidos el llorar" -en medio de su dolor escucho decir, y supo perfectamente de quien se trataba-.

"Cállate Dranzer" -ordeno apenas con voz lastimera, aferrando el cuerpo sin vida del chino entre sus brazos, intentando tragarse las lagrimas pero era algo imposible-.

"Se fue y no va a regresar... mí protegido esta muerto" -escucho esta vez, era una voz que no conocía-.

Débilmente Kai levanto la vista y borrosamente pudo distinguir la silueta inmensa de cuatro seres... vagamente supo que eran las cuatro bestias bit con las que había convivido tantos años y que creía perdidas en batalla. Y cada uno de esos imponentes seres en su frió razonar, pudo sentirse afligido al ver el rostro siempre imperturbable y frió de Kai, ahora destrozado de dolor.

"Esto fue tu culpa... bien sabias que el Black Dranzer no traería nada bueno" -sentencio el dragón-.

"Lograron salvar al mundo de la oscuridad... sin embargo pagaron el precio justo" -era Draciel, sin duda el que había dicho eso-.

"¿Justo?" -una sonrisa irónica se formo en los labios de Kai, sus ojos rojizos estaban escondidos tras la sombra de sus mechones- "Rei no debía morir... era mi culpa ¡Debí ser yo!" -repuso, sintiendo que había perdido la cordura... que había cruzado la línea de la locura al estar hablando con tales místicos seres-.

"¿Aceptas que es tu culpa?" -sentencio la pregunta el fénix-.

"¡Claro que si!" -se sentía tan imponente en aquel momento-.

"¿Y hubieses preferido morir tu?" -esta vez era el tigre blanco el que preguntaba-.

"Mil veces" -una lagrimas más cayo, y murió en el suelo-.

"¿Eres capaz de cambiar tu vida por la de mi protegido?" -nuevamente el tigre hablaba-.

"¿Se puede?" -con un rostro completamente incrédulo y esperanzando miro con un tanto mas de claridad a aquellas cuatro bestias-.

"Claro que se puede... nosotros podemos hacerlo... ¿Estas dispuesto a morir en su lugar?" -dijo Dragoon, entrecerrando aquellas salvajes orbes suyas-.

"¡Claro que si!" -desvió su vista hacia el lastimado e inerte rostro de Rei, que se encontraba recargado en su pecho- "No me importa morir si el vuelve a vivir... tiene tanto que ver, tanto que disfrutar, tanto que vivir... no soy capaz de estar sin el... prefiero morir por Rei que vivir sin el" -cerro los ojos, sintiendo como la esperanza de traer al otro de nuevo era mas latente-.

"Pero si hacemos eso, entonces tu morirás y el quedara solo" -esta vez intervino Draciel-.

"Y si tu mueres, entonces mi protegido querrá seguirte... no vivirá sin ti" -hablo nuevamente el tigre-.

"¿Y entonces que quieren que haga? .¡Entonces mátenme de una vez! Yo solo quiero estar con el..." -con delicadeza acaricio una de sus mejillas, ahora se encontraba ligeramente tibia, ya casi perdía todo el calor que alguna vez había tenido-.

"¿Eres capaz de morir solamente para seguir el mismo camino que el?" -cuestiono Dranzer en la profundidad de sus palabras-.

"Si es por Rei, morir no me costaría nada" -entrecerró sus orbes con aflicción, contemplando el rostro ahora pálido de su amor-.

"¿Lo amas?" -pregunto el tigre, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Kai-.

"Esa pregunta es una estupidez, sabes que si" -dijo toscamente, aquel cuestionamiento le parecía un insulto-.

"Rei no debía morir... esta batalla no se debió haber dado... pero creo que no pudimos preverla, el poder de los elementos de la naturaleza ha quedado desequilibrado, si falta un protegido las cuatro energías quedan en caos... solo será cuestión de encontrar a otro portador para La Tierra... pero..." -Dragoon quien era el que estaba diciendo aquello, paro sus palabras-.

"Yo no quiero" -repuso Driger- "Su muerte no fue por el destino, fue por tu descuido... es por eso que vamos darte un castigo".

"¿Castigo?" -Kai arqueo las cejas con ironía- "No hay peor castigo para mi que el perderlo" -agrego afectadamente-.

"Precisamente" -replico Draciel- "Cuando ya has pasado el peor castigo solo queda darte uno que parezca una recompensa".

"Vas a volver... te vamos a regresar y mas vale que esta vez te alejes del camino de Black Dranzer" -dijo severamente el tigre- "Y que lo cuides a el, si mi protegido sufre a causa tuya lo pagaras caro esta vez".

"Byakko" -reprocho Dranzer llamando por su nombre real a Driger, el que el tigre amenazase a su protegido no le caía en gracia-.

"Intenta tratar mejor a Takao ¿Quieres?" -pidió por diversión el dragón-.

"Suerte" -deseo Draciel-.

"Recuerda... haz las cosas bien esta vez" -fue lo ultimo que Kai escucho de Dranzer-.

Kai no comprendía, escuchaba aquellos disparates pero no era capaz de asimilar las palabras. Pronto comenzó a cerrar los ojos aunque se negaba a ello, su vista se ennegreció y sintió todo su cuerpo pesado... sin poder evitarlo siquiera cayo inconsciente... oscuridad, silencio... solamente eso.

Cuando se sintió dueño de si mismo, abrió cansinamente los ojos, la luz le molestaba así que frunció el ceño cerrándolos de nuevo. Después de unos instantes mas estuvo así, hasta que nuevamente abrió sus rojizas orbes y se puso de pie en el lugar que se encontraba... su habitación...

Escudriño cada parte de aquel sitio, viendo que las cosas estaban donde debían estar.

"Rei" -murmuro inconscientemente poniéndose de pie, a lo que después frunció el seño- "¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?".

Cerro sus orbes escarlatas recordando vagamente escenas del extraño sueño que había tenido, imágenes confusas le llegaron, batallas con un equipo que el ni conocía del todo, tres supuestos campeonatos mundiales, la intervención de Boris, ciber bestias bit copias de las suyas, una tal asociación llamada B.E.G.A... todo era muy confuso... como estar viviendo una historia de años en tan solo unos segundos. Se tomo la cabeza, pues se sentía un tanto mareado.

"Rei" -susurro de nuevo- "Tengo que irme ya" -pareció reaccionar y regresar a la realidad-.

Caminando rápidamente salio con una sola idea en mente, dejando su gran y fría mansión atrás. No tomo mucho tiempo para que llegase al domo de la ciudad donde se estaba disputando el campeonato regional, mismo en el cual el se encontraba participando sin problema alguno. La batalla de ese día eran las semifinales que se disputarían entre el novato de Takao que había hecho su aparición de la nada, y un supuesto beyluchador traído especialmente por el señor Dickenson para que participase en el torneo. Impaciente espero hasta que se diese la hora del combate y le pareció una eternidad, por su mente lejanamente rondaban escenas vagas de cosas que no entendía... tantos y tantos equipos nuevos con bestias bit le pasaban por la cabeza, tantos enfrentamientos, tantas victorias y derrotas... ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso a el? .¿Se había vuelto loco acaso? .¿O sencillamente había tenido un sueño demasiado realista? Sea cual fuese el caso... sin duda alguna lo que estaba pasando en aquel instante ya lo había vivido.

Al fin para calme de sus nervios la hora llego, Takao altivo a la hora de ser presentado no dudo en mostrar su molestia justo después cuando anunciaron a su rival, y ante el solo nombre de Rei, el bicolor sintió temblar su interior.

Y lo vio ahí, salir del pasillo para llegar al plato en aquella actitud llena de arrogancia digna incluso del mismo Kai, de hecho el chino se había tomado el descaro de bostezar. Cosa que sin duda molesto el ojimarrón.

"Oye" -Takao apretó los puños- "¿Por qué estas bostezando?".

"Ah, no te había visto ¿Podemos terminar con esto de una vez?" -dijo despreocupadamente, causando mas enojo en el peliazul-.

"Oh, un sujeto listo ¿Ah?" -a cada momento Takao se sentía más indignado-.

Rei tan solo sonrió ampliamente con una divinidad solo de el, extendió su mano izquierda y le mostró su flamante Beyblade a su oponente, conservando en sus labios aquella sonrisa confiada.

"Regálate la vista niño... esta es tu perdición" -dijo el chino, con una presunción que pocas veces se le veía realmente-.

Desde las gradas, Kai apretó con fuerza los puños mientras que su mirada se clavaba en aquella figura de ropajes chinos, su corazón latía fieramente, y su cuerpo temblaba de una indescriptible emoción.

"Rei..." -susurro tan bajo que nadie aunque estuviesen cerca de el pudo escucharlo-.

Mas ajenos a lo que en sus pensamientos habitaba, Takao y Rei se dedicaban solo a lo suyo.

"Oye ya fue suficiente" -se quejo el peliazul dejando salir un gruñido de disgusto- "Me haces enfadar".

"Oh cielos Rei esta provocando la ira de Takao" -se escucho la voz de uno de los comentaristas, Brat Best-.

"Es parte de su estrategia de juego Brat" -le recordó su compañero de narraciones, A.J. Toper-.

Desde las gradas, en primera fila y muy cerca de donde estaban los luchadores, Max sentado junto a su padre se veía entusiasmado, confiaba plenamente que su reciente amigo Takao ganase el juego, estaba completamente seguro que el ojimarrón tenia la capacidad para hacerlo.

"Rei tiene mucha confianza en si mismo" -observo el rubio, conservando en sus labios una sonrisa tranquila-.

"Eso creo... y también creo que habla demasiado" -le siguió con el comentario su padre-.

"Jaja" -río divertido el ojiazul- "Pero se ve muy bien haciéndolo".

"Muy bien, a sus posiciones" -se escucho la voz se Jazzman hablando por medio de su micrófono-.

Al instante el chino y el novato tomaron su lugar junto al plato, dispuestos a iniciar la batalla.

"No se vayan a ninguna parte, estamos a punto de comenzar" -indico Brat, el comentarista-.

Impaciente Takao dio una mirada hacia atrás, junto a su rubio amigo se encontraba un lugar vació... lo cual sin duda le frustro.

'_Argh, esto no se ve bien... no hay señal del jefe_' -pensó el nipones, efectivamente, estaba esperando a que el chico de los anteojos llegase... pero no se encontraba por ninguna parte- '_Estoy solo_'.

"¡Hora de batallar!" -anuncio Jazzman-.

"Estaré bien, además tengo el poder de Dragoon de mi lado" -se dijo a si mismo Takao, mientras preparaba su lanzador-.

El conteo se dio y la sonrisa en el rostro de Rei aumento. Ambos contendientes lanzaron sus beyblades con la indicación haciendo que los dos golpeasen el plato haciendo un ruido metálico. Por su parte Kai no podía despegar la vista del ojos dorados... sus gestos, sus acciones, lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento... Kai ya lo había vivido estaba seguro, ya sabia que era lo que pasaría después ¡Sabia cual seria el resultado! Pero eso era imposible ¿Cómo es que estaba pasándole aquello? Además el despertar con la necesidad de ver a Rei, pronunciando su nombre incluso... el no conocía a Rei ¡Claro que no! había escuchado que era un blader muy poderoso, pero solamente eso... se suponía que ese día iba solamente para ver las jugadas del oriental para así tener ventaja sobre el en la batalla que tendrían al día siguiente, porque estaba seguro que el vencedor seria el chino. Pero... ¿Por qué se sentía así ahora? Su sueño... ¿Seria una realidad lejana?

"¿Sabes? Creo que el sufrimiento se ha prolongado bastante" -abajo en el plato, la pelea continuaba y Rei tenia la indiscutible ventaja- "¡Ahora Driger!... ¡Ataque de La Garra de Tigre!" -grito decididamente-.

Kai no tenia duda... ese grito tan enérgico lo había escuchado decenas de veces, las suficientes como para reconocerle siempre. El blade gris de Rei dio tres certeros golpes hacia el de Takao, lo bastantemente letales como para sacar el Beyblade del plato, haciendo que cayese fuera y se desarmase ante la mirada atónita de su dueño. Mientras, el blade Rei regreso a su mano, el chino lo tomo complacido y dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa triunfante.

Takao se hinco tomando su blade en manos, aun sin creer lo que acababa de pasar.

"Mi Beyblade... esta destrozado" -lo miro, notando que tenia sobre el anillo de ataque unas cuantas marcas que parecían rasguños- "Es como si lo hubiera destrozado una verdadera garra de tigre... no se si podré contra su bit" -gruño un tanto desesperado-.

Rei mientras tanto solo observaba a su rival en el suelo... definitivamente esto no estaba resultando lo que el esperaba realmente, y la sensación de la decepción comenzaba a hacerse presente.

'_Aburrido_' -nuevamente bostezo el chino... el esperaba algo mejor-.

"Es hora de volver a la acción de las semifinales" -anuncio Jazzman por medio de su micrófono- "Hasta ahora Rei va ganando en la serie al mejor de tres, lo que coloca a nuestro retador Takao..." -mas justo en ese momento su atención se desvió a otra cosa- "Oye ¿A dónde vas?" -pregunto al chino-.

"Rei se esta yendo de aquí" -comunico Brat como si el hecho no fuese obvio.

Efectivamente el oriental caminaba tranquilamente dirigiéndose por el lugar del que había venido, pero se detuvo conservando en los labios una sonrisa y manteniendo sus parpados cerrados.

"No tengo tiempo para esto" -declaro el- "Es demasiado inferior como para poder hacer algo contra mi".

Kai se sintió desconcertado... que el recordase, Rei no era tan arrogante... bueno ¿Cómo podía recordar algo de un chico al que apenas conocía hoy?... y sin poderlo evitar el bicolor comenzaba a pensar que aquello había sido algo mas que un simple, vano y confuso sueño.

Molesto Takao entrecerró los ojos, odiaba que le hablasen de aquella forma.

"Y además" -agrego el pelinegro- "Su Beyblade esta destruido, según las reglas a menos de que pueda repararlo esta descalificado del torneo" -agrego mordazmente-.

"¿Estas bromeando?" -Takao volteo a ver el blade que sostenía en mano, sintiéndose terriblemente mal-.

Pero no era broma, y Jazzman se lo hizo ver... si Takao no reparaba su Beyblade con los repuestos que trajese consigo, entonces perdería la pelea sin más. Pero para su desgracia el peliazul no llevaba consigo ningún tipo de repuestos lo que le dejaba en un callejón sin salida.

"Creo que iré a dormir una pequeña siesta" -Rei ya comenzaba a retirarse cuando una voz le hizo detenerse-.

"¡No tan rápido!".

Todos voltearon para encontrarse con Kyouju quien oportunamente llegaba en aquel instante mostrando una caja llena de repuestos. Feliz y aliviado Takao corrió hacia el menor abrazándolo ligeramente, agradeciendo internamente su pertinente aparición. Sin mas se declaro un breve receso para que el dueño de Dragoon pudiese arreglar su Beyblade y así el y Kyouju se retiraron e igualmente hizo Rei.

Mientras que Takao y el castaño arreglaban aquel Beyblade con un nuevo anillo de ataque hecho de un material especial... Kai ya no tenia duda... ¡NINGUNA! Estaba completamente seguro de que era lo que sucedería después ¡Había visto suficiente! Su fría y calculadora mente le llevaba de una forma gélida a una conclusión que era tan disparatada y demente... como podría resultar lógica y cierta. Aun permaneciendo en gradas el bicolor apretaba fuertemente los puños al no saber que hacer... pensamientos, sentimientos y emociones colmaban su ser de forma confusa y asfixiante... no sabia que sentir, no sabia que pensar... ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo todo esto a el? .¿Que era lo que pasaba? Y el recuerdo de sostener el cuerpo sin vida de aquel ojidorado trajo consigo muchas aparentes explicaciones... así que las cuatro bestias sagradas que había visto no eran alucinaciones... ¿No lo eran? .¿De verdad se encontraba en el pasado?... no podría ser... era algo imposible... tan imposible como palpable en aquel instante.

Entonces lo creyó... tuvo fe en que realmente era de ese modo, y con la determinación y sangre fría de un asesino controlo todo el desorden de su interior, asumiendo como si se tratase de absolutamente nada el que ahora estaba nuevamente empezando las cosas, que estaba viviendo otra vez lo que ya había vivido... sin hacer siquiera un escándalo por tan maravilloso y abrumante hecho tomo las cosas con frialdad y madurez... como si lo único que hubiese tenido fuese un sueño que auguraba muchas cosas a futuro y ahora el, debía usar lo que ya sabia para arreglar... arreglar todo lo que hizo mal... le acababan de brindar una nueva oportunidad ¡Y no iba a desperdiciarla!

Por su parte y ajeno a todo esto, Rei se encontraba descansando en uno de los vestidores especialmente diseñados para el deporte, estaba de brazos y piernas cruzados... realmente decepcionado, el había venido a Japón en busca de algo mas, en busca de retos, de aprender nuevas cosas y hasta el momento ninguno de esos afanes suyos habían sido satisfechos, quizás venir a aquel lugar había sido un error después de todo.

"Ahí estas" -el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse llamo su atención- "Bueno Rei, ahora explícame" -era nada menos que el señor Dickenson quien había entrado, pero ante la petición el chino cerro sus dorados ojos-.

"Estoy aburrido, mi rival es patético" -decreto, sin mas-.

"¿En serio? Por lo poco que he visto de Takao parece bastante bueno" -abogo el hombre por el ojimarrón de la gorra-.

"¿Sabes?" -le hablo con toda la confianza del mundo, como si no se tratase de un hombre mayor- "En realidad no quiero hacer esto" -abrió nuevamente aquellos ojos dorados suyos- "Le ganaría a ellos con los ojos cerrados... si quisiera hacerlo" -repuso, confiado-.

"No estés tan seguro de ti mismo Rei, podrías encontrarte con una sorpresa" -Dickenson sonrió y se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar- "Ahora regresa allá y termina lo que comenzaste" -ordeno de manera amable el hombre-.

Cuando la segunda sesión comenzó de nuevo, ya nada tomaba por sorpresa a Kai, quizás si por fascinación. Cada palabra dicha, cada jugada, caga golpe... era algo que vagamente se conservaba en su memoria, quizás no de manera artificiosa y exacta pero no le quedaba duda alguna de que ese momento ya lo había pasado... incluso cuando Rei libero a Driger le pareció ver que en algún momento de la batalla... el tigre le había mirado directamente a los ojos, como si le conociese... como si quisiese decirle algo. Y fue ahí cuando nuevamente el ataque de Tormenta nació, el mismo ataque que venció a Rei sacando su blade del plato y rasgando ligeramente la banda roja que portaba en la frente, dejándole asombrado... esa batalla había terminado y el vencedor esta vez había sido Takao. Rei bajo, tomando con un tanto de decepción su Beyblade preguntándose porque Driger le había dejado perder la batalla... pero al fin encontrando una buena razón para mostrar esa humildad suya, la verdad estaba cansado de tener que jugar al chico rudo e inflexible, porque normalmente el no era así.

Alegre, Max bajo de las gradas y corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus dos amigos, tirándolos al suelo en un abrazo impulsivo ¡Sabia que Takao podría ganar! En ningún momento le había cabido la duda.

Rei sonrió, con lo que acababa de pasar le bastaba. Suspiro y decidió bajar del área donde se hallaba el plato. Pero Kai ya no se encontraba entre el publico, había salido corriendo lo mas rápido que podía con una sola idea en mente.

"¡Takao!" -lo llamo, mientras que los tres chicos que estaban en el suelo justo terminaban de ponerse de pie-.

"¿Si?" -algo extrañado el peliazul volteo a verle, sin ningún problema Rei bajo de un salto cayendo frente a Takao-.

"Fabuloso, esa fue una buena pelea" -se cruzo de brazos- "Nunca me enfrente a un retador tan fuerte como tu" -(pues con quien te enfrentabas antes? con tipos como Kenny? ¬¬ lo siento no lo pude evitar)-.

"Eh, gracias" -tanto Takao como Max y Kyouju miraron de manera desconcertada al chino-.

"Takao estuviste genial y lo digo en serio" -esa era su verdadera naturaleza, la de alguien justo y que sabia aceptar una derrota-.

"Bien, tu tampoco lo hiciste nada mal" -cuando el peliazul noto que las intenciones del otro eran sinceras, no tuvo problema en olvidar los malos ratos que Rei le había hecho pasar antes, después de todo el chino era un genial oponente-.

"Si ¿En serio?" -dijo divertido- "Eso es todo un cumplido" -agrego usando el mismo tono-.

"Oye no sigas con eso" -dijo un tanto apenado Takao, pero encontrándole la gracia-.

Y como si se tratase de un chiste que solo ellos comprendían, Rei y el peliazul se tiraron a reír de buena gana, a lo que contagiaron al instante a Max y Kyouju que también rieron. En la blanca dentadura que dejo observar el oriental, se pudieron distinguir a la perfección un par de colmillos en la parte superior bien desarrollados y un tanto llamativos.

"Bien, parece que ganaste" -dijo Rei, de una forma que pareció tan honorable-.

"Bien, pero estamos empatados" -recordo Takao, mirándolo un tanto desconcertado- "Y esto es al mejor de tres... ¿No es cierto?" -sintió dudar sus palabras, el chino le había dejado con ese cuestionamiento-.

"Realmente no tiene sentido continuar ¿Sabes? No puedo compararme contigo" -aunque la realidad era que sencillamente ya había comprobado lo que deseaba- "No, esta batalla ha terminado, así que lleva tu Dragoon a las finales" -y sin mas se dio la vuelta-.

"Oh, de acuerdo" -Takao sonrió, pero después miro hacia arriba como si se acabase de dar cuenta de algo justo en ese momento- "¿Acaba de darse por vencido? .¡Oye regresa!" -le ordeno enérgicamente- "¡Aun no hemos terminado!".

"Si, terminamos" -le dijo, sin voltear a verlo justo cuando entraba en el túnel y alzaba su mano derecha en señal de finiquito de la batalla-.

"¿Ah? .¿Que le esta pasando?" -Takao volteo a ver a sus amigos-.

"No se" -desconcertado como los otros dos, Kyouju se encogió de hombros-.

Rei caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos, cuando se detuvo al darse cuenta que el buen Dickenson se encontraba frente a el, sonriendo de manera amable como era su costumbre.

"Oí que arrojaste la toalla" -le dijo, con su mano apoyada sobre la cabeza de su bastón, a lo que Rei sonrió sin rastro de arrepentimiento-.

"Bien, entonces creyó que oyó bien" -Rei se giro quedando de lado, mientras levantaba su mano extendiendo la palma, hablando con una sonrisa que realmente parecía victoriosa y complacida- "No tiene sentido continuar, no tengo nada que probar" -seguía hablando, con los ojos cerrados y aquella sonrisa suya- "Y usted lo vio, me gano en muy buena ley".

"Pero..." -iba a refutar algo, pero no pudo-.

"Así que quiero unirme a su equipo" -declaro, abriendo los ojos y girando su rostro hacia el hombre-.

Ante aquella afirmación el hombre no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír con agrado. Afuera Jazzman anunciaba que el final seria entre el Dragoon de Takao y el Dranzer de Kai... pero el bicolor no se encontraba presente para escuchar eso, de todas formas ya lo sabía.

Dickenson se había marchado, dejándole solo en aquel gran pasillo así que se dispuso a caminar... ahora lo único que quería era llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba, arreglar sus cosas pues partiría el día de mañana por la tarde y además de ser posible, tomar un ligero descanso. Estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que apenas si se percato que alguien estaba caminando el sentido contrario del suyo, le miro rápidamente de pies a cabeza y reconoció de quien se trataba. Por acto de reflejo Rei se detuvo, y la otra persona que estaba relativamente cerca de el también paro... durante instantes que no supo contar se miraron a los ojos tendidamente.

"Kai... ¿Supongo?" -se atrevió a decir el oriental, a lo que aquel chico frente a el asintió atropelladamente- "Te vi en la batalla de ayer... jugaste muy bien" -dijo no por cortesía, sino porque era la verdad-.

Ahí de pie el bicolor no se sintió capaz de contestar, había bajado como un loco solamente con la esperanza de encontrarse con el oriental y así había sido... lo tenia frente a el y todo uso de razón se fue de su ser. Rei estaba simplemente como era el... perfecto. Mas joven a como le tenia presente en su ultimo recuerdo, pero sus ojos dorados seguían siendo tan brillantes y hermosos como siempre, su negro cabello azabache resplandecía, y aquellas ropas chinas le recordaban que era el estilo que mas le había gustado verle... el primero. Sencillamente lo tenia ahí otra vez... y no pudo evitar el nerviosismo, la imperiosa emoción que se arremolinaba en su interior y la tensión que se hacia presente en cada uno de sus músculos. Haciendo uso de una fuerza sobrehumana logro reponerse antes de que el otro se le hiciese extraño su comportamiento... y todo eso había pasado en su interior en tan solo segundos.

¿Qué sentía por Rei?... ¿Realmente le amaba como había visto en sueños?

"Tu también" -contesto, aunque su voz flaqueo un poco... había logrado hablar aunque aun el sentimiento que hacia que su corazón latiese con violencia no se había ido-.

"Quizás, aunque perdí" -dijo quitado de alguna pena o congoja-.

"Te falto una ronda... pudiste ganar" -objeto inteligentemente, si respiraba y trataba de mantener su mente fría quizá la situación podría sobrellevarla con éxito- "¿Por qué te retiraste?".

"Creo que era todo lo que tenia que dar" -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- "Mañana te toca pelear contra Takao, te recomiendo que te cuides... el chico puede ser un novato pero tiene talento" -le indico, sonriendo ligeramente-.

"Los novatos parecen tener suerte este año" -dijo sarcásticamente... al fin su mente había llegado a temperatura cero, ahora era seguro de que podría mantenerse en calma-.

"¿Si verdad? ese Max... jugo muy bien, aunque ya había supuesto que ganarías" -amplio su sonrisa- "Oye... ¿Me estabas buscando o ibas a algún lado?" -hizo su observación, a lo que Kai sintió crisparse por la pregunta, pero mantenía su posición estoica-.

"En realidad... te estaba buscando" -le peso contestar- "Quería saber porque te habías retirado... y ver si algún día podríamos batallar" -agrego, para hacer de sus palabras algo mas que pudiese ser convincente-.

"Yo estaría encantado de enfrentarme a alguien tan bueno como tu" -sin duda le había creído- "Créeme, tendremos tiempo para eso" -sonrió para si mismo-.

"¿Cómo?" -aunque Kai ya lo sabía... estaba perfectamente enterado del equipo que formarían-.

"No es nada, ya te enteraras mañana" -esperaba no haber hablado de más, Dickenson se lo había dicho- "¿Tienes prisa?".

"¿Por?" -Kai arqueo una ceja-.

"Lo decía porque bien podríamos comenzar a caminar... voy a la salida" -le informo, por si el otro tuviese en mente otra cosa que hacer-.

"Hmpf" -se giro y comenzó a caminar-.

Rei no supo como interpretar a primera instancia aquella acción, pero luego se decidió y le alcanzo comenzando a caminar a su ritmo sin ninguna dificultad.

"Siendo mas formales, mi nombre es Rei Kon" -se presento, pues ya le había tomado un poco de confianza al ojiescarlata-.

"Me llamo Kai... Kai Hiwatari" -la verdad es que no deseaba decir aquel apellido, pero de todas formas tenia que hacerlo-.

"Mucho gusto Kai... yo vengo de China ¿Eres de aquí?" -le dijo, como si no fuese bastante obvio el hecho de que Rei fuese oriental-.

"No, soy de Rusia" -debía ser sincero, no desebaba de ningún modo arruinar lo que podría ser un perfecto nuevo comienzo-.

"Interesante" -expreso el ojidorado- "¿Tienes mucho jugando Beyblade?".

"Desde que era un niño" -dijo secamente-.

"Coincidencia... yo también ¿Sabes? Creo que todos los que jugamos Beyblade en su mayoría empezamos desde que éramos niños" -le comento, sonriendo, se sentía cómodo con la presencia del otro-.

"Hm..." -estaba luchando, en serio que si estaba luchando por poder mantener la conversación ¡Pero el no estaba acostumbrado a conversar de esa manera! Una cosa es que en su supuesto "sueño" lo hubiese hecho, pero otra muy diferente era hacerlo ahora- "Driger... es muy impresionante" -fue el mejor comentario que encontró-.

"¿Te parece?" -Rei no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras miraba un tanto el suelo- "Yo debería decir eso de Dranzer... realmente tu fénix es de admirar" -dijo sin el menor problema-.

"Hm... gracias" -si, había dado las gracias y le había costado el hacerlo-.

"Dime ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?" -Rei no sabia, pero aquella pregunta no había sido la mejor-.

"Me... me lo dio mi abuelo cuando niño" -y lo mejor seria olvidarse de todos aquellos dolorosos recuerdos-.

"A mi también me dieron a Driger" -y supuso que lo mejor seria contarle la historia para que entendiese, sin importar cuanto le incomodaba- "Veras, yo vivía en una tribu de China llamada "White Tigers", el jefe de esa tribu me escogió a mi para darme el legado mas importante que tenia, el bit chip de Driger, fue así como llego a mis manos" -claro que era mejor omitir todos los percances que eso había traído consigo-.

"Ya veo... ¿Y de donde vienes hay buenos jugadores como tu?" -sabia que no debía preguntar aquello, pero el deseo de decirlo había ganado-.

"Eh..." -titubeo un poco- "Pues si, si los hay" -y frunció un poco el seño- "Y Kai ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón? Escuche que en Rusia se encuentran los actuales campeones mundiales de Beyblade, creo que allá habrías tenido alguna oportunidad" -¿Y ahora quien preguntaba lo que no debía? Y sarcásticamente Kai pensó que se lo merecía-.

"Vine a vivir hace años aquí, mi abuelo... mi abuelo tiene una compañía que prefirió administrar desde la cede que tiene en Japón" -bueno, no era una mentira, aunque tampoco una verdad completa-.

"Ya veo... ¿Vives con tus padres?" -pregunto inocentemente-.

"Mis padres murieron" -su tono fue letal y seco-.

"Oh... lo siento... ¿Sabes? Los míos también, aunque ni siquiera los conocí" -sonrió con algo de tristeza, pero la verdad es que ya había aprendido a vivir con ello-.

"Yo conocí a mi padre" -se sincero al instante... su madre, bueno... a ella no la había conocido-.

"¿Y crees poderle ganar a Takao?" -cambio el tema al instante el chino, porque bien sabía que no era nada agradable el hablar de cosas así-.

"Jah... con los ojos cerrados" -contesto automáticamente el, internamente había agradecido ese cambio de charla-.

Rei no pudo evitar lo irónico que se escuchaban esas palabras... claro, si el mismo las había dicho antes para después retractarse de ellas, solo esperaba que el bicolor no pasase por lo mismo. Antes de que alguno de los dos dijese algo mas, llegaron a la salida de aquel domo... la que se utilizaba para el personal, los bladers y gente que no tuviese nada que ver con los espectadores así que se encontraba completamente despejada, el sol brillaba placenteramente y dentro de unas horas la tarde caería.

"¿Por donde te vas?" -le pregunto Rei, pues la verdad suponía que Kai debía ir a su casa o algo parecido-.

"Por allá" -señalo ligeramente el lado izquierdo de la calle-.

"Oh lastima, yo me voy por allá" -indico el camino hacia la derecha- "Creo que entonces nos separamos".

"Hm" -asintió ligeramente como si no le importase, pero la realidad era que deseaba estar con el todo el tiempo posible-.

"Bueno Kai, ha sido todo un placer conocerte" -sonrió encantadoramente, como solo Rei sabia hacerlo-.

"Lo... lo mismo digo" -no estaba para nada acoplado a usar palabras como esas, pero se acostumbraría sin duda-.

"Te deseo suerte en las finales, nos vemos mañana" -y Kai quiso creer que aquello había sido una promesa- "Hasta luego" -levanto su mano derecha haciendo una seña de despedida y se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar-.

Kai apenas si pudo levantar la mano como si quisiese despedirse también, o detenerlo... pero el caso es que ya era tarde para ambas cosas, Rei avanzaba decididamente hacia su destino.

Había sido raro sin duda, el chino aun sonreía pensando en el tal Kai, le conocía solamente por ser uno de los mejores bladers pero únicamente hasta ahí, mas ahora que había tenido oportunidad de entablar con el una conversación le pareció que era aun mucho mas de lo que creía. No podía negarlo, el bicolor era muy serio pero no por eso dejaba de ser agradable... era un tanto frió pero sin duda amable.

"Así que..." -hablo para si mismo mientras caminaba hacia el hotel- "Kai Hiwatari... interesante chico" -termino-.

Era sin duda atrayente, y había despertado en Rei esa curiosidad felina suya que no podía evitar, la misma que le había metido en problemas un par de veces pero ¿Para que negarlo? El era muy bueno escapando de los problemas.

Kai ya caminaba hacia el sentido donde se encontraba su "pequeña casa", una sonrisa sincera y reluciente se observaba en sus labios y cualquiera que le conociese diría que no era el verdadero Kai. Sin embargo de una manera extraña lo era... sueño, realidad, premonición o locura , sea lo que fuese estaba mas que infinitamente agradecido con ello, todo lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente, todas las impresiones que eso estaba causando en su persona... era tanto y tan complejo que con sencillas palabras no seria fácil de explicar, aunque para el era mas difícil el manifestar como era posible que aceptase de una manera tan natural todo lo que estaba pasando, no quería encontrar la respuesta a ese cuestionamiento suyo porque muy pocas cosas le importan en realidad en aquel momento.

"Rei" -susurro suavemente, cerrando sus rojizos ojos-.

Eso, eso en cambio si era importante... de nuevo lo veía, de nuevo le escuchaba, de nuevo estaba a su lado... y esta vez no dudaba de que las cosas entre el habían comenzado de mejor manera ahora que la primera vez.

¿Amaba a Rei?... si, lo amaba con vehemencia y locura. Y ahora... y ahora podría hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para ganarse nuevamente el amor que el chino en alguna ocasión perdida en el tiempo le había tenido. Las cosas estaban volviendo a escribirse...

**_Continuara..._**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

O.o ¿Qué demonios maldecidos es esto? Pues esto mis niñas, es mi mas nueva y reciente obra XD les explicare, yo tengo cierta y extraña manía a imaginarme las historias pensando que si "fulanito/a de tal" ya supiese esto o aquello, entonces la historia seria así y así, el caso es que me gusta reescribir las historias (mentalmente claro) con mi amado concepto de "viaje en el tiempo" donde solamente la mente, los sentimientos y esas habladurías son los que regresan (porque el cuerpo del futuro en el futuro se queda, en cambio el cuerpo del pasado es donde se instala el nuevo "yo" llegado a través del tiempo) y así estaba yo reinventándome Beyblade en una de mis tantas tardes de estupidez, cuando pensé -"Si ¿Por qué no?"- adivinan, la idea de escribir un fanfic con esa trama se me vino a la mente, pensé que no debía intentarlo, pero la verdad es que mi fic "Comenzar de Nuevo" (de Inuyasha) tiene el mismo concepto (si, me estoy plagiando a mi misma una idea, pero la verdad decidí no demandarme, pobrecita de la muerta de hambre de mi u.ú) y aunque dudaba lo comencé a escribir y publicar, y me dije que si había hecho eso con ese fic, entonces debía intentarlo con Beyblade, solo por el simple placer de volver a hacer la historia a mi caprichoso gusto y antojo (algo así como Second Chance) así que no solo me metí en el manga para distorsionarlo, sino también en el anime XD y bien ahí tienen el resultado.

¿Le sigo? .¿No le sigo? La verdad es que no importa, estoy escribiendo esto para darme un gusto mas a mi XD por cierto los diálogos de este capitulo (al menos la parte de la pelea de Takao y Rei) son exactos ¡Sie! Porque mi hermanito mayor me grabo ese capitulo de la tele por lo cual puedo ver a Reicin comportarse como un patán arrogante y sexy las veces que yo quiera ajajajaja (bueno y otras mas, tengo varios capítulos de la serie grabados) por lo cual intentare reescribir los capis que ya tenga, otros tantos que no tenga grabados para hacer las cosas mas exactas, entonces me los inventare, además se supone que este es MI versión de Beyblade 2000, por lo cual puedo hacer lo que yo quiera muajajajajajajajaja. YA SE que Takao tiene los ojos azules en Beyblade 2000, pero yo quise ponérselos marrones como en Beyblade V-Force y Beyblade G Revolution. Oiss, por cierto el asunto de la muerte de Rei, lo de Black Dranzer y las bestias bit, lo iré explicando conforme sigan los capítulos.

Pasando a otro asunto (si, ya me volé la barda con esta nota de autora ¿Y que?) declaro que soy partidaria completa de la _Campaña Anti-Ámbar_ ¡Por el amor al infierno! **Rei es HOMBRE**, no pueden decir que les gusta el neko y quererle poner una faldita y esas mariguanadas ósea ¡Hello! Es degradar al personaje y sencillamente una blasfemia aberrativa (bueno, eso pienso yo ñ.ñ) ósea, imagínense que de buenas a primeras a ustedes les cambien el nombre por el de un chico y toda la cosa ¡Yo no soportaría eso! (¿y a quien le gusta que descaradamente le cambien el sexo cuando esa conforme con el suyo?) así que por favor tengan mas respeto, ahora si les gusta la tal Ámbar pues haya ustedes, yo ya exprese lo que pienso... si ofendí a alguien pues discúlpenme corazones pero no voy a andar pidiendo perdón por decir lo que me ronda por la cabeza (al menos no en este caso que degenera el personaje que se que muchas de ustedes adoran como yo) bueno ya, ya cierro mi hocico de loba blasfema y me largo.

Ñam creo que no tengo nada mas que decir, de por si esta nota de autora ya esta muy larga, así que solo me resta agradecer a todas las personas que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer el fic, y no solo eso, sino también mis aburridas notas de autora (porque neto, ahora si me pase, parece mas nota de autora que lo que escribí del fic jajajaja) ¡Nos veremos!

**Atte. **

╋ **Celen Marinaiden**. "_In_ _my life I decide, but... My victory is your defeat..._" **╋**


	2. Trece velas

¡Alabado sea...! errr... ¡Alabado sea el técnico que reparo a Dizzy! (ok, MI compu se llama "Dizzy" ¿Por qué? porque YO le puse así ¿Algún problema con eso?) muchas de ustedes no han de saberlo pero ¡Ya me iba! XD sie, ya dejaba f a n f i c t i o n . net y quizás para siempre... ok, mas detalles de eso abajo en las notas, mejor las dejo con el capi ¡Deben de querer matarme por mi ausencia! Tengo excusa, en serio.

_Acotaciones: _

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) mis burdos comentarios

**_ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК_** cambio de escena

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "_Recordando al Olvido_"**

∞ **Autor: _Celen Marinaiden_**.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, medio AU y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas.

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade le pertenece a Aoki Takao así que no me jodan mas la existencia recordándome eso.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_Recordando al Olvido_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**_Capitulo II_**: Trece Velas...

Aquel día era justamente el cumpleaños de Takao ¡Pero que cosas! El chico de ojos marrones había estado tan ocupado pensando en la final de beyblade que era ese mismo día que había olvidado por completo su cumpleaños. El señor Kinomiya, su abuelo, había llegado repentinamente haciendo una pequeña pero significativa fiesta improvisada por su cumpleaños, ahí en los cambiadores del domo.

Takao busco con la mirada a su rival, pues suponía que Kai se encontraría en aquel momento ahí... pero no lo hallo por ninguna parte.

Oh, pero Kai si estaba en el domo... haciendo cosas mejores que estar como tonto en el mismo lugar que el nipones ¿A quien demonios le importaba el cumpleaños de Takao? En ese momento ni se acordaba siquiera de eso, solamente se encontraba caminando por los pasillos impaciente, queriendo salir aun antes de tiempo tan solo para buscar a cierta persona en las gradas, pues estaba seguro que ahí era donde la iba a encontrar.

"¡Kai!" -pero se equivoco... esa persona no estaba en las gradas, estaba en el mismo pasillo que el-.

"Rei" -susurro quedamente el bicolor, dándose la vuelta y encontrándose con la inconfundible figura de aquel oriental-.

"Te estaba buscando" -acepto sin más, sonriendo de una manera que a Kai le pareció divina- "Quería desearte suerte" -dijo, un tanto incomodo por la forma tan fija en que el ruso le estaba mirando desde que llego-.

"Ah... ¿Si?" -Kai pareció reaccionar al fin- "No la necesito" -repuso, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos en un aire terriblemente altanero-.

"¿En serio?" -repuso Rei con cierto sarcasmo- "Entre mas arrogante es el enemigo, mas le duele orgullo cuando lo derrotas".

"¿Qué?" -abrió sus rojizas orbes volteando a mirar al chino que le observaba pasivamente-.

"Que no te hace daño ser mas humilde" -Rei sonrió- "No subestimes a Takao, yo cometí ese error" -rememoro vagamente su pelea del día anterior-.

"Yo nunca subestimo a nadie" -y por unos segundos no supo que mas decir-.

Y era cierto, no sabia siquiera que hacer. Ahí frente a el estaba el ser que mas amaba, estaba la persona por la que daría la vida entera. Tenia tantas ganas de tomar al chino en brazos y besarlo como nunca lo había hecho... siempre se lo había preguntado ¿Serian tan suaves los labios de Rei como imaginaba? .¡Cielos! .¡Que difíciles eran las cosas! Desde el día anterior ya había aceptado que un _mi-la-gro_ había ocurrido desde el momento en el que abrió los ojos y miro por "primera" vez a Rei participar en el torneo regional. No sabia realmente como había pasado, pero si sabia porque... era su deber cambiar las cosas, evitar aquel futuro doloroso donde vio morir lo que mas amaba en sus brazos... ¡Jamás! Eso nunca volvería a pasar, mientras el estuviera ahí, Rei jamás seria lastimado ¡De eso iba a encargarse! No por habérselo prometido a Driger mismo, sino porque amaba a Rei, tan simple y vano como eso.

Tenia una segunda oportunidad... una oportunidad para empezar todo de nuevo y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Repentinamente una voz proveniente del altavoces se dejo escuchar, era seguramente Jazzman dando la primera llamada.

"Seguramente ya te ganaron el lugar" -comento con algo de sorna Kai, tan solo para aligerar la pequeña tensión que en ese momento había entre los dos-.

"No lo creo... tengo un precioso asiento de privilegio junto al señor Dickenson" -respondió con aire orgulloso Rei, sonriendo y mostrando así sus muy particulares colmillos-.

"¿Qué habías dicho de los arrogantes?" -Kai arqueo las cejas, mientras que sonreía con ironía-.

"Ese no es el caso... creo que ya me voy" -el chino bajo ligeramente la mirada al suelo-.

"¿Viniste solo a verme?"

"Bueno yo... si" -Rei alzo la vista frunciendo la ceja derecha con extrañeza- "Eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿No?".

"¿Amigos?" -Kai casi se va de espaldas cuando escucho eso-.

"Es que... ¿No lo somos?" -su voz se escucho algo dolida... quizás se había apresurado demasiado con eso de los amigos ¡Pero no había podido evitarlo! Kai le había caído muy bien pero quizás se precipito en su forma de actuar-.

"Claro" -se apresuro a hablar el ruso luego de salir de su letargo- "Pero entonces creo que también tienes que irle a desear suerte a Takao, después de todo también es tu amigo" -dijo secamente, con un atisbo de ¿celos?-.

"¿Takao?" -Rei enarco las cejas divertido- "Oh no... Takao no es lo que yo podría llamar "amigo" es un chico genial y me cae bastante bien... pero no me parece el tipo de persona con la cual pueda llevar una amistad de verdad... no se si me entiendas" -frunció ligeramente el ceño-.

"¿En serio?" -Kai pareció repentinamente interesado, siempre había creído que Rei y Takao eran grandes amigos- "¿Qué tengo yo que no tenga el para que me consideres tu amigo?" -¡Pregunta estúpida! .¡Realmente estúpida!... por favor, Kai podría hacer una lista de un millón de cosas que el tenia y que el ojimarrón no-.

"Bueno... eres mas maduro, pareces centrado... yo ya me canse de tener que estar con mocosos irracionales" -soltó de repente, aunque después quiso morderse la lengua por decir aquello-.

"¿Te parece?" -Kai sonrió en una mezcla de orgullo y diversión- "Entonces tu y yo seremos grandes amigos" -¡Cielos! Se sentía tan raro diciendo ese tipo de cosas-.

Rei que iba a decir algo mas se quedo con la boca abierta, ya que el altavoz nuevamente se dejo escuchar anunciando la segunda llamada, lo que quería decir que las finales estaban ya prácticamente a cinco minutos de comenzar.

"Ahora si ya me voy... espero que ganes Kai" -el chino le alargo la mano extendida, en señal de apoyo-.

Sin saber que decir, Kai también alargo el brazo y estrecho la mano del oriental con la suya. Aquel sencillo contacto le hizo estremecerse, la piel de Rei no era la suavidad misma, pero tenia una firmeza deleitante.

"¡Buena suerte!" -dijo apenas Rei mientras soltaba su mano-.

"Gracias" -respondió el bicolor quedamente-.

El chino sonrió una vez mas, se dio media vuelta y se hecho a correr por el largo pasillo, mientras Kai se quedo ahí mirando la dirección por la cual se había perdido el pelinegro, sus ojos escarlatas brillaban con alegría.

Por su parte Rei salio del área solo del personal y los bladers, y comenzó a andar entre las concurridas gradas, en sus labios una ligera sonrisa se apreciaba. Había estado pensando en el día de ayer y el encuentro que había tenido con Kai... no se había equivocado, el bicolor no era malo mucho menos desagradable, era por eso mismo que había sentido la necesidad de buscarlo y desearle suerte para su batalla, Kai era bueno pero Takao tenia talento... realmente no sabia cual iba a ser el resultado de la batalla pero quien ganase seguramente era porque lo merecía.

Pero en cambio, en cambio Kai si sabia cual seria el resultado ¡Estaba consiente de quien iba a ganar! Y ahora se encontraba con un terrible dilema... ¿Dejar ganar a Takao o no dejarlo ganar? Seria demasiado fácil vencerlo, pues aunque su blade no era tan moderno como el ultimo que había tenido, y Dranzer tampoco tenia la fuerza o la experiencia, el si las poseía y era suficiente para que su beyblade reaccionase y le hiciese ganar sin problemas... pero ahí estaba el dilema ¿Ganar o no ganar?

Mas no pudo seguir pensando en eso porque la ultima llamada se dio, entonces las finales ya comenzaban.

_**ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК**_

El juego había terminado, Kai y Takao estaban frente a frente y en sus manos permanecían sus blades, de fondo tenían el griterío de las personas que alababan tan buen juego que habían presenciado.

"Hice lo que pude" -murmuro Kai, dándole la espalda a Takao-.

"Lo se" -respondió el ojimarrón-.

Para haber perdido, Kai tenia una sonrisa altanera en los labios, y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo su reciente "derrota"... el lo había querido así, el bicolor estaba ahí porque Driger le había pedido hacer las cosas bien esta vez, porque le había dicho que cuidara de Rei, así que el beyblade, ganar o perder eran cosas que no tenían tanta importancia, y decidió dejar las cosas como debían de ser, como habían ocurrido al principio... así que sin mas, Takao había ganado la final de ese torneo regional.

El señor Dickenson se acerco con una sonrisa en su rostro, y a su lado caminaba también sin prisas el oriental de cabello negro, sonriendo también al tiempo que se acercaban a la plataforma de juego donde estaban el ruso y el nipones.

"Ustedes saben como manejar a la multitud" -rió el hombre-.

"Oh... hola señor Dickenson... Rei" -dijo algo aturdido el peliazul, mientras que Kai en gesto indiferente colocaba de nuevo sobre sus brazos aquellos particulares protectores que usaba-.

"En nombre de la BBA solo quería felicitar a los dos por dar un estupendo espectáculo" -dijo Dickenson-.

Kai emitió una burla ligera y se giro para encarar al hombre, tratando de recordar que es lo que había dicho la primera vez que eso paso, pero apenas y se volteo un par de ojos dorados y relucientes capturaron por completo su mirada. Rei lucia una hermosa sonrisa.

"¡Estupendo juego Kai! Fue muy emocionante verlos jugar" -comento el ojidorado con esa impasible sonrisa suya-.

"Si... supongo" -¡Cielos! Rei lo desarmaba tan fácilmente-.

"Muy bien Kai... estoy pensando que es hora de convertirte en capitán del equipo" -el hombre levanto el dedo índice para hacer énfasis a sus palabras-.

"¿En que?" -el bicolor fingió una ligera sorpresa- '_Como si no lo supiera ya_' -se burlo internamente después-.

"¿Esta hablando en serio?" -pregunto Takao, y Kai podría jurar que no sabía siquiera de lo que Dickenson estaba hablando-.

Justo en ese momento las luces del domo se apagaron, para que después una farol iluminase al desconcertado nipones, y al bicolor que lucia su temple como si nada del otro mundo estuviese pasando.

"Démosle un fuerte aplauso a los dos mejores beyluchadores del país, el nuevo campeón Takao y su valioso oponente, Kai" -hablo Jazzman por medio de los altavoces- "Y llego el momento de anunciar el equipo oficial que nos representara en el campeonato mundial..."

Una luz ilumino hacia las gradas donde se encontraba Max, sonriendo alegremente mientras se señalaba a si mismo al escuchar la voz de Jazzman.

"Semifinalistas ¡Max y Rei!" -y seguidamente una luz ilumino la siempre tranquila figura del oriental- "Acompáñenme a desearles a ambos junto con los finalistas buena suerte en el campeonato mundial de beyblade" -dijo completamente entusiasmado mientras el publico enloquecía-.

"Esa fue una excelente sorpresa para ti ¿Verdad?" -dijo algo azorado Kyouju al rubio que tenía al lado-.

"Si" -murmuro todavía sorprendido Max-.

Por su parte, Dickenson reía mientras que la atención de los otros tres chicos se colocaba en su persona.

"Deberían ver sus caras... pedí que hicieran el anuncio después del encuentro porque no quería arruinar la sorpresa ni distraerlos de la batalla" -explico el buen hombre-.

"¿Habla en serio?" -aparentemente Takao todavía no terminaba de digerir la información-.

"Si, totalmente" -respondió Rei luciendo esa maldita sonrisa encantadora suya, y aquel par de ojos brillando- "Y estoy muy orgulloso de ser parte de este equipo" -inclino ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda y elevo su mano- "Vamos, píenselo" -dio un paso adelante entusiasmado- "Nuestro equipo debería poder llegar hasta la final y quizás convertirnos en campeones del mundo" -repuso exaltado, pero mas se exalto Takao al dar un salto imprevisto que hizo que el oriental retrocediera un poco-.

"¡Siiiii!" -grito entusiasmado en chico de la gorra, cual niño pequeño- "¡Increíble! Necesitamos un buen nombre, algo como Bladebreakers" -asombrosamente la mente del nipones encontró un nombre apropiado al instante-.

"¿Sabes Takao? Me parece que suena bastante bien" -Rei tenia un indudable tono alegre, sin duda aquello le había hecho feliz al igual que el resto- "Choca esos cinco" -el chino extendió su mano y Takao la estrecho sin duda alguna mientras que el publico gritaba de emoción nuevamente-.

"¡Takao!" -un grito se alcanzo a escuchar y todos voltearon, para ver como el rubio se acercaba corriendo a ellos con una enorme sonrisa, seguido del chico de las gafas que sonreía también-.

"Hola Max, Kyouju" -dijo con una sonrisa el nipones-.

"¡Que forma de ganar!" -comento el castaño-.

"No puedo creerlo, todos viajaremos al campeonato mundial de beyblade" -dijo Max, incrédulo de que realmente aquello estuviese pasando- "¿Qué te parece eso?".

"Esperen a oír el nombre de nuestro equipo" -respondió entusiasmado Takao-.

Kai permanecía indiferente, de los brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada como si no hubiese escuchado siquiera lo que acababan de anunciar sobre el equipo.

"Son encantadores ¿No es cierto?" -murmuro Rei a su lado, que se había deslizado de donde se encontraba el nipones-.

"¿Qué cosa?" -abrió las rojizas orbes, volteando ligeramente hacia la dirección en la que estaba el chino-.

"Los novatos" -se rió de buena gana- "Se comportan como niños que acaban de recibir juguetes nuevos".

"¿En que lo habrás notado?... ¿En que todavía son niños?" -refuto con ironía el, pero trato de que su tono sonase lo menos mordaz posible... no deseaba que esa cercanía que comenzaba a hacerse entre el chino y el se quebrara-.

"Kai... ¿No vas a saludar al equipo?" -interrumpió Dickenson (viejo metiche ¬¬ tan bonito que estaban los dos solitos)-.

"Hmpf... no le veo caso, ellos ya me conocen" -resoplo- "Pero supongo que ha de ser algo así como responsabilidad" -¡Ya recordaba! Si, ya recordaba que era lo que Dickenson le había dicho en aquel momento-.

"Así es Kai" -el hombre arqueo la ceja en gesto curioso, como si el bicolor hubiese adivinado que era lo que pensaba decirle- "Exacto, todos tenemos responsabilidades... y la tuya es aceptar tu talento como un beyluchador de clase mundial en vez de huir de el... y usar tu don natural para enfrentar a otros competidores que te ven como su líder en vez de aislarte de ellos" -dijo tranquilamente el hombre (coco-wash a todo full ¬.¬).

Kai se dio la vuelta indiferente, cerró los ojos nuevamente y se cruzo de brazos.

"Si, esta bien, acepto" -dijo mas resignado que otra cosa... preguntándose también si le había dado un discurso similar a Rei para jalarlo a su "equipo"-.

"No sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso" -sonrió Dickenson-,

"¡Si, bien dicho!" -Takao salto literalmente de la nada y se planto frente al bicolor- "Kai, choca los cinco" -extendió la mano, a lo que el ruso lo miro como bicho raro-.

"Acepte liderar al equipo pero eso no significa que vayamos a ser los mejores amigos" -se dio media vuelta- "Estoy aquí por una razón Takao, y es para llevar a este equipo a la victoria en el campeonato mundial" -comenzó a bajar los escalones de la plataforma de juego- "Disfruta lo que te resta del día Takao, porque mañana a primera hora comenzaremos a entrenar".

"Es un chico muy alegre ¿No es verdad?" -comento Dickenson tan sonriente como siempre-.

Justo antes de irse y creyendo que seria lo mas correcto luego de aquel desplante de despotismo y frialdad de su parte, se giro para enfocar su escarlata mirada sobre el oriental, que parecía un tanto desconcertado ante sus palabras como todos los demás.

"Nos veremos luego Rei, cuídate" -y sus palabras carecían del mortal acento frió que le había dedicado a Takao... aunque le costaba trabajo, quería sonar amable con el chino-.

Rei parpadeo en primera instancia, aunque después y sintiendo la misma confianza anterior asintió mientras sonreía. La actitud del bicolor momentos antes le había descolocado, pero aparentemente el estaba "libre" de la aversión que Kai parecía tenerle a todos y a todo en aquel momento.

"Claro Kai, también cuídate" -respondió de lo mas normal, mientras el bicolor le daba una ultima mirada antes de girarse-.

Kai salio. Todas las personas en el domo gritaban entusiasmadas mientras que una luz iluminaba a Max, Takao y Rei, quienes sonreían encantados ante el ánimo y aceptación que el público les estaba demostrando.

Vagando solitariamente por los pasillos, el bicolor tenia aun demasiadas cosas en que pensar y demasiados sofocantes sentimientos que apaciguar, pero una idea irrumpió en su mente, alejando por una breve fracción de segundo todo lo demás.

"Capitán..." -murmuro... antes de que una sonrisa adornara sus labios-.

Y sin poder evitarlo, había reaccionado igual por segunda vez a la misma situación.

_**ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК ЯxК**_

Los días pasaron tan rápido como lo harían las horas, los minutos quizás.

El vuelo que habían abordado había sufrido un pequeño cambio debido a circunstancias ajenas y su marcha al Torneo Asiático se había visto brevemente interrumpida, porque así era... su primer gran reto seria participar en aquel torneo.

Y ahora sentado ahí en aquella mesa localizada en algún restaurante de Hong Kong, rodeado de su "equipo" y el director mismo de la BBA, Kai recordaba las palabras de su abuelo en la ultima cena que habían tenido juntos, le había pedido, NO, exigido que no se dejara guiar por sus "supuestos" compañeros ahora que formaba parte en aquel equipo de quinta categoría... vaya, vaya... que ingenuo Voltaire ¡Si tan solo supiera la mitad de cosas que Kai sabia! Y ante el pensamiento el ruso no pudo evitar que una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica se formase en sus labios.

"A mi me parece bien" -la voz de Max llamo muy ligeramente su atención-.

"Y a mi" -secundo Rei-.

"¿Y a ti te parece Kai?" -dijo con su siempre exagerado entusiasmo Takao-

¿De que rayos estaban hablando? El bicolor alzo una ceja sin comprender y luego miro un plato en la mesa que tenia un par de bolitas de melón... ¡Ah! Ya... ya se acordaba de que rayos estaban hablando, era del modo de juego en el torneo... un equipo de cuatro, tres juegan y uno queda en banca, bastante simple.

"Si, como sea, me da lo mismo" -se encogió despreocupadamente de hombros-.

"Entonces queda todo arreglado y explicado muchachos" -dijo Dickenson- "Si me lo preguntan creo que deberían retirarse al hotel y descansar, mañana partimos".

Y ante la idea todos parecieron estar de acuerdo. Así ya después mientras la tarde avanzaba, los cinco ahora se encontraban refugiados en las cómodas paredes de aquella habitación que distaba mucho de ser económica, aunque tampoco podría decirse que se encontraba llena de lujos.

"Así que... ¿Fortaleza siesta?" -Rei arqueo las cejas sonriendo divertido, tentado a preguntarle a Takao cuantos años tenia-.

"Si... ¿No es genial?" -rió tontamente el nipones con una almohada en mano, preparada para darle al primero que le cayese en gracia-.

"Si a mi me lo preguntas es una idea ridícula... y borra de tu mente la idea de usar esa almohada para otra cosa que no sea dormir, no estoy dispuesto a tener que responsabilizarme por los daños de propiedad ajena" -no era necesario desde luego, aclarar quien había dicho esto-.

"Oh vamos Kai no seas aguafiestas ¡Un poco de diversión no te matara!" -quiso animarlo Takao, si es aquello realmente podía llamarse "animar"-.

"Si Kai, no te comportes como nuestra niñera" -repuso sonriendo abiertamente el rubio-.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kai, chicos creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por comenzar a diseñar estrategias para el campeonato" -aclaro Kyouju, con su inseparable laptop en las piernas-.

"¡Jefe!" -lo reprendió el peliazul- "Es muy pronto para esas cosas ¡Déjanos descansar un rato!".

"¿Descansar de que? Si no han hecho nada" -el castaño no parecía muy convencido de la idea-.

Y así siguieron por cinco incansables minutos, hasta que Rei se puso de pie.

"Bueno chicos, creo que ya debo irme" -anuncio el pelinegro obteniendo la atención de todos-.

"¿Irte?" -Takao se giro hacia el- "Pero ¿A dónde?... no me digas que piensas regresar a trabajar al restaurante".

"Oh no... mi turno termino" -sonrió con gracia- "Tengo que ir a casa y preparar las cosas para mañana si es que quiero partir con ustedes".

"¿Vives aquí?" -repuso entusiasmado Max-.

"En realidad no... cuando estoy de paso por Hong Kong me quedo con unos parientes" -aclaro el-.

"¿De paso?" -pregunto el rubiecito-.

"Luego les explico" -la verdad era que ya no tenia intenciones de ahondar mas en el tema- "Los veré mañana en el aeropuerto chicos".

"Claro Rei, hasta mañana" -sonrió Max-.

"¡Te esperamos!" -de nuevo el entusiasmo de Takao hacia presencia-.

"Nos vemos Rei" -se despidió cortésmente Kyouju-.

El chino les sonrió, antes de encaminarse a la puerta. Kai quien casualmente se encontraba recargado en una pared cercada, con los brazos cruzados y fingiendo ignorar a todo mundo, abrió los ojos apenas si paso a su lado.

"Nos veremos Kai" -sonrió una vez mas, pero esta vez solo para el ruso-.

"Cuenta con eso" -y por poco a Rei le pareció que eso sonaba como una promesa, jah, que cosas-.

El oriental tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, salio mientras decía una ultima frase y se perdió de la vista de todos cuando la madera volvió a estar cerrada. Como si la ausencia del pelinegro no fuese la gran cosa, todos volvieron a sus asuntos y mientras Takao proponía una entretenida guerra de almohadas, y Kyouju alegaba que tenían que ir pensando en sus contrincantes, pasaron tres escasos minutos que le bastaron a Kai para salir imprevistamente de la habitación, y los tres menores solo se dieron cuenta de eso cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse nuevamente.

Todos voltearon a verse entre si, y momentáneamente después se encogieron de hombros... comenzaban a ver que Kai no era la alegría andando, y que quizás entablar una buena amistad con el no iba a ser nada fácil.

Ahora que ya se sentía libre de sus supuestos compañeros de equipo... que diablos, de sus amigos en potencia... comenzó a revisar los pasillos a paso apresurado buscando con su mirada escarlata la figura del pelinegro... que no tardo mucho en divisar a unos metros de el, Rei era inconfundible. Casi corrió tras el, pero aminoro el paso cuando considero que la distancia era prudente, y después suspiro como intentando darse el valor para lo siguiente que iba a hacer.

"Rei" -lo llamo, no era un grito, pero si su voz lo suficientemente elevada y audible como para que el otro le escuchase-.

Y funciono, porque segundos después el oriental se detenía, girándose por completo y mirándolo con algo de confusión, para dar paso a una adorable curiosidad que sus felinos ojos no podían ocultar.

"Kai ¿Qué pasa?".

"Nada" -el bicolor negó con la cabeza, mientras que cautelosamente se acercaba a el- "Solo... me canse de estar con esos niños".

"Oh vamos... ¡Son divertidos!" -sonrió alegre- "¿Y que planeas ahora?".

"Hmm... dar un paseo por la ciudad, dudo mucho que me pierda".

"¿En serio?" -el ojidorado levanto una ceja permitiéndose poner eso en duda- "Te propongo algo, te doy un paseo de cuatro cuadras y te regresas... ya es tarde y podrías perderte... ¡Seria una desgracia si perdemos al capitán!" -bromeo jocosamente, mientras sonreía abiertamente-.

¡Demonios!... ¿Rei siempre había sido tan tentativo a esa edad?... no, que el recordase el chino jamás le había dirigido comentarios tan espontáneos o tan sueltos, claro que antes el siempre tenia su barrera de hielo con para con todos, y en un principio el pelinegro no había sido la excepción... como se arrepentía de eso ¡Pero ya no importaba! Claro que no, porque el "hubiera" en aquel momento ¡Si existía! Podría remediar todos y cada uno de los errores que recordaba, aquella oportunidad era sin duda alguna un milagro, o una descabellada bendición.

Y ahora veía aquel futuro que ya había vivido como algo distante, como un sueño...

"¿Qué dices?" -la voz del chino le saco de sus pensamientos-.

"Hmpf" -asintió ligeramente-.

El oriental se dio por satisfecho con esa respuesta y comenzó a caminar, esta vez al lado de Kai. Sin problema alguno bajaron un par de pisos y llegaron a la salida de aquel concurrido hotel, tan solo para abordar en las calles de la aun más abarrotada ciudad.

"¿Dices que vives con unos parientes?" -vaya, si que era difícil eso de "entablar conversaciones" y era aun mas difícil el hablar... Kai no era comunicativo, no estaba acostumbrado a eso-.

"Aja" -asintió- "Solo es temporal, suelo viajar mucho y tengo la fortuna de tener parientes en muchas partes".

Quizás realmente no eran sus parientes, pero como miembros y familiares de la aldea de los White Tigers, formaban entonces una gran familia y el era bien acogido en cualquier parte como si realmente se tratase de un familiar sanguíneo.

Aquellas cuatro cuadras se convirtieron en cinco, luego en seis... y después, quien sabía. Incluso Rei había olvidado que tenía que llegar a preparar sus cosas. La conversación que se daba entre ellos era la más maravillosa y elocuente de las pláticas, era sencilla, precisa, poco pensada... era una charla agradable como hacia tiempo que el oriental no tenia, una charla agradable que en realidad Kai nunca había tenido antes.

El nerviosismo era algo que el ojiescarlata había logrado ocultar muy bien bajo aquella mascara suya llena de temple y cierta distinción, y es que prácticamente era imposible no sentir nada cuando a su lado estaba la persona que amaba, era extraño estar viviendo nuevamente los días antes ya vividos, pero de nada iba a quejarse ¡Al contrario! Estaba completamente agradecido con todo aquello. Pero con cada gesto, con cada palabra, con cada sonrisa, el chino amenazaba con derrumbar su mascara y tan solo lograría que lo tomara en brazos justo antes de besarlo ¡Era desesperante! Por años había estado enamorado de el, por años se había reprimido admirablemente... y ahora... ¿Tendría que esperar de nuevo todos esos años? No, no... eso había sido tiempo perdido, ahora no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar ni un solo segundo, y quizás esa necesidad de cercanía con el otro, le había obligado a salir lo mas pronto posible de aquella habitación de hotel con la única intención de estar con el, no importaba si era tan solo para intercambiar un par de palabras en el pasillo y despedirse después.

Necesitaba demostrarle a Rei quien era en realidad, intentar por todos los medios de arrogar lejos su mascara falsa... al menos solo con el.

No sabia que era lo que había llevado al chino a enamorarse de el, a amarlo como había dicho... pero podía al menos suponerlo... en muchas ocasiones, cuando eran ya realmente amigos, Rei le había comentado que a pesar de todo... a pesar del sarcasmo, de la frialdad, de la indiferencia, sabia que había muchas cosas buenas en el, que le había tomado tiempo descubrirlas entre cada campeonato aun en medio de todos los problemas que afrontaban... y por lo que le había dicho, Rei había descubierto al verdadero Kai a duras penas, pero lo había descubierto. Y si no se equivocaba, y si seguía su instinto... si se demostraba tal cual era ante el chino... ¿Podría hacerse de su corazón al menos más rápido? Eso no lo sabia, y le aterraba el pensar que si presionaba el chino perdería el interés ¿Y si era su frialdad lo que había enamorado primero a Rei? De ser así había cometido un grave error en el mismo instante en el que se cruzo con el luego de la batalla que el ojiámbar había tenido con Takao. Y aunque así fuera, ya no podía hacer nada... más que seguir con lo antes pensado.

Era dulce... Rei hablaba y hablaba conformándose solo con sus monosílabos, o con sus breves comentarios, jeh, eso mismo era lo que el Rei que el "conocía" anteriormente siempre hacia... sus platicas siempre eran monólogos que Rei mantenía, y con el tiempo el comenzó a participar en aquellas extrañas platicas.

Mientras caminaban despreocupadamente por las calles, y el chino alegaba algo de que ya debería regresar por ser lo mejor, un par de ojos de entre toda la multitud se fijo en ellos con detenimiento, observando la figura del oriental con sorpresa, confusión y un viejo rencor. Aquellos ojos tenían un sospechoso tono dorado, que era muy similar (pero no tan bonito, juar XD) al que Rei tenia.

Después de mirar unos instantes mas, la efigie oculta en cuestión corrió entre la gente hacia el lado contrario, avanzando lo mas rápido que podía y esquivando a las personas que estorbaban en su camino, hasta que al fin luego de aquella loca carerilla llego a un callejón ancho, despejado donde apenas un par de personas se encontraban.

"¡Rai!" -grito a pleno pulmón-.

Los presentes eran tan solo tres. Y de ellos tres, un chico de cabello negro de considerarse largo, amarrado en una coleta por una cinta blanca, un par de ojos dorados enmarcados en un rostro de rasgos que recordaban mucho a los de un león, y ataviado de ropas claramente orientales de un color bastante oscuro, fue el que había respondido al grito del recién llegado.

"¿Qué pasa Kevin? (en serio, no quieren que lo llame por el nombre original ¬¬ yo se lo que les digo)" -pregunto el aludido-.

"¡Acabo de ver a Rei!" -soltó, tomando aire después-.

"¿Qué?" -la sola mención del nombre lo dejo mudo por unos instantes-.

El que acababa de llegar, Kevin, era sin duda el menor de todos, su cabello era de un verde amarrado en una coleta alta que elevaba su cabello, y sus ojos eran dorados. Al lado de Rai estaba la única mujer presente, una chica de cabellos intensamente rosados, de ropas color blanco con líneas en rosa, ojos dorados y además... en el cabello un listón rosado que daba mucho la impresión de un par de orejas felinas. Al final se encontraba en chico, el mayor de todos de aspecto tosco, cejas bastante pobladas, ojos delgados (si es que los tiene claro) y un mechón de cabello negro en su cabeza que evitaba una calva completa.

"¿Rei?" -la pelirosada hizo una mueca de asombro- "¿Estas seguro que era el?".

"¡Claro que si! Yo lo vi, iba platicando con un chico por la avenida" -asevero Kevin-.

"Así que el traidor esta aquí" -siseo Rai con un dejo de desprecio-.

"¿Debemos ir a buscarlo?" -pregunto la ojidorada, intentando ocultar las emociones que aquello le traía-.

"No, déjalo" -negó el pelinegro- "Tenemos mejores cosas en las cuales pensar que en eso".

"Pero si no lo buscamos ahora, quizás no volvamos a tener la oportunidad de verlo" -replico la chica-.

"Y será mejor" -respondió con rencor Rai-.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin duda alguna Rei Kon era una persona que ellos conocían muy bien... DEMASIADO bien. Y en aquel momento no traía nada de emociones agradables a ninguno de los presentes.

_**Continuara...**_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

¡Regreseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Muajajajajajajajaja... no pensaba hacerlo en realidad ¬¬ verán como estoy segura que no sabían, a mi compu se le murió el disco duro (por azares del destino 9.9) y yo lo perdí todo, decepcionada de haber perdido tantas y tantas cosas importantes reunidas a través de los años, decidí que me alejaría de mi vida cyberiana por un tiempo y también me decidí a dejar de escribir, no le veía el caso y no me sentía con ganas de hacerlo. Pero bueno, Dizzy ya esta reparada, en blanco claro (lo que significa que de todas formas perdí lo que tenia) y después de bajar los capítulos de mis fics y ponerlos en mi compu... me debatí entre si escribir o no hacerlo ¡Me daba tanto sentimiento hacerlo! Nuhmas de pensar en como perdí todo lo demás x.X así que luego de una breve batalla conmigo misma, decidí que no dejaría mis fics tan fácilmente ¡Claro que no! .¿Que será de Kai y Rei si yo me voy? (sin duda serian felices, claro ¬x¬) así que me regreso al negocio, no puedo hacerle esto a Kai ni a Rei (uy si tu, ándale XD) ¡Y tampoco a ustedes! Mis adorables lectoras que en mi medio corta carrera me han apoyado incondicionalmente. Solo les pido una cosa shiquitita... ¡No me presionen! Please ¬¬ escribiré lo mejor que pueda, lo que se me ocurra y subiré cuando pueda... porque francamente la escuela me va a tener muy ocupada y tengo muchas cosas extracurriculares que hacer en mi desgraciada vida (descontando claro, los problemas de siempre 9.9) así que sean muy, pero MUY pacientes conmigo.

Sobre este capitulo... no tengo mushio que decir XD me lo atraque a cambiarlo a mi retorcido gusto y antojo y por eso seguramente me quedo mal, los ojos de Kevin, yo se que son morados en Beyblade 2000, peeeero como en Beyblade G Revolution son doraditos y se ven menos marcianos, entonces lo dejo así. Sobre el nombre, no me preguntéis... Kiki no es un nombre que quisiera estar escribiendo mucho.

Bien no tengo nada más que decir, solo agradecer sus reviews a las siguientes personas:

_**Kaei Kon**_

_**Manzanita Roja**_

_**Angy B. Mizhuara**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**The life is a dream**_

_**Addanight**_

_**Auras Hayumi**_

_**Yuki Valkov**_

_**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**_

_**Dark-Maery**_

_**Nanaseyaoi**_

_**Ariatna**_

_**Mel** _

_**Nanamilemon**_

_**Konoto-chan**_

_**NeKoT**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel**_

Y recuerden ¡Sin su apoyo yo no hubiese regresado! Porque hubo un par de ustedes que me enviaron mi jalón de orejas por irme descaradamente XD mientras ustedes me quieran aquí y me demuestren un poquito de apoyo y afecto ;.; (¿Qué quieren? Soy una ninia sin amor XD) ¡Yo seguiré escribiendo! Muchas gracias de ante mano a quien lea esto, y estén seguras de que nos veremos en otro capitulo de otro fanfic mío.

_**Atte.**_

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "_No me despiertes aun, quiero seguir en este sueño que se llama Vida..._" ------**»**


	3. Adios, White Tigers

_Acotaciones: _

"..." - diálogos

'...' - _pensamientos_

(...) - mis burdos comentarios

_cursiva_ - flash back

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ - cambio de escena

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "_Recordando al Olvido_"**

∞ **Autor: _Celen Marinaiden_**.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, medio AU y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas.

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_ReCorDaNdO aL OlViDo_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**_Capitulo III_**: Adiós, White Tigers...

**K**ai resoplo con molestia. Desde su posición observaba como los integrantes de su equipo, prácticamente acosaban al joven pelinegro con preguntas respectivas a los White Tigers. Después del encuentro de los Bladebreakers con su primer rival en el torneo asiático, los Tall-Boys (juro por Merlín que así tengo que se llaman O.o) habían tenido la desagradable oportunidad de encontrarse con el famoso equipo campeón de los White Tigers, y no había sido nada grato presenciar el confrontamiento que habían tenido con Rei, esta demás decir que salvo Kai, ninguno de los otros entendió que era lo que estaba pasando y el porque se había dado aquella inesperada animadversión con unos sujetos que ni conocían, pero que obviamente si conocían a Rei y de mucho tiempo por lo que habían alcanzado a deducir. Y ahora, en los aparcados en los que descansaría el equipo, parecían querer comerse al pobre oriental a preguntas que con cierta incomodidad Rei había comenzado a responder.

"Basta" -rugió Kai, sin poderlo soportar mas, abandonando su posición de brazos cruzados y aparente indiferencia- "Si a alguien debe explicaciones Rei, es a mi, soy el capitán de este equipo, las preguntas corren por mi cuenta... Rei" -volteo a mirar hacia el donde estaba el chino, de manera seria- "Ven conmigo" -no era una petición, era una orden-.

"¡Pero Kai!" -chillo Takao- "¡Eso no es justo! Rei también es nuestro compañero y tenemos tanto derecho como tu a saber lo que querían esos sujetos con el".

"Takao tiene razón, Kai" -secundo el rubiecito-.

Sin embargo el bicolor ignoro a ambos y salio de la habitación. Sin mas remedio, Rei se vio obligado a seguirle, sabiendo que si le exigía de esa manera tan directa respuesta a las preguntas que le haría, debía de contestar... después de todo Kai tenia razón, era el jefe de equipo y estaba en su derecho de saber que relación le unía a el con los White Tigers.

"Kai..." -mascullo Rei, dispuesto a comenzar a hablar-.

"Déjalo... solamente lo dije para sacarte de ahí, realmente no tenemos derecho a inmiscuirnos en tu vida de esa manera" -explico de manera retórica, mientras que caminaba seguido del otro blader-.

Rei se sintió agradecido y admirado por el gesto tan altruista del ruso. Si bien era cierto que Kai era todo un borde con el equipo, con el se comportaba de una manera mucho mas accesible y amable, como si la antipatía que mostraba hacia el mundo no fuese aplicable a su persona, era por ello que se sentía a gusto con su compañía. El chino se mordió ligeramente el labio antes de decidir que hacer, así que opto por lo que le pareció mejor en aquel momento.

"No... creo que lo mejor es que te explique... no quiero que halla malentendidos" -y se detuvo, encaminándose hacia el barandal que estaba cercano a el-.

"No es una obligación el decírmelo" -quiso aclarar de nuevo, colocándose distraídamente al lado del oriental, al tiempo que recargaba sus brazos sobre el frió metal-.

"Quiero hacerlo... bien... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que venia de una aldea?" -Kai asintió muy ligeramente- "Bien, crecí en la aldea de los White Tigers".

"Y debo de suponer que existe cierta relación entre el equipo de los White Tigers y ese lugar".

"Exacto... crecí con ellos... con los White Tigers, nos conocemos desde muy pequeños y hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria" -una sonrisa algo triste se cruzo por sus labios- "Bien... hasta hace poco se necesitaba un guardián para Driger... Driger es el símbolo de nuestra aldea, es un poder muy antiguo que ha pasado de generación en generación hasta que llego a mis manos. En realidad... Rai y yo éramos los candidatos para que se nos entregase el bit chip, al final he sido yo quien ha sido escogido..." -frunció ligeramente el ceño, esperando que estuviese dando a entenderse con claridad- "Me eligieron para ser el capitán del equipo... sin embargo yo... me marche del pueblo, quería conocer lugares, aprender nuevas técnicas, buscar nuevos conocimientos... fue así como conocí al Señor Dickenson y después me uní a este equipo... pero los White Tigers no se han tomado nada bien eso... dicen que soy un traidor y me detestan por haberme ido, quizás hubiese ayudado en algo el que no me marchase sin avisar siquiera, y el haber intentado hablar con ellos... pero supuse que no lo entenderían y que no me dejarían irme... ese es mi problema con ellos, me creen un traidor y desean hacerme pagar esa traición" -termino al fin, cerrando sus dorados ojos en espera de que el otro le dijese algo-.

Kai sonrió interiormente, Rei le había dicho únicamente la verdad y se reconforto al saber que el chino le había tenido la suficiente confianza como para confesar cual era el problema, eso era lo mas que esperaba ya que creyó que le diría un par de evasivas como lo estaba haciendo con Takao y el resto del equipo.

"Irse de un lugar no es un crimen" -dijo sencillamente el ojicarmín, sin voltear hacia otro lado que no fuese al frente, donde un hermoso paisaje de montañas chinas se observaba-.

Rei le miro con un atisbo de admiración brillando en los ojos, Kai había entendido con toda la simpleza del mundo lo que el había estado intentando que sus ex-compañeros de equipo comprendiesen. Por eso precisamente se sentía mas inclinado hacia el bicolor que al resto de los Bladebreakers, Kai era maduro y el estaba harto de lidiar con niños... niños necios como los White Tigers que no comprendían algo tan sencillo como lo que el ruso acababa de decir.

"No eres un traidor y no serás considerado como tal en este equipo... los Bladebreakers no seremos reconocidos aun, pero llegaremos a serlo... siempre y cuando cada uno de nosotros este dispuesto a darlo todo por el mismo objetivo... conozco los sentimientos y se que pueden hacerte fallar, dime Rei... ¿Estas con nosotros?... porque esos sentimientos hacia tus viejos amigos podrían ser un obstáculo".

Kai se sintió hasta orgulloso de si mismo, nunca en su vida (hasta aquel momento en que volvía a vivirla, claro esta) había dicho algo que pareciese tan profundo, ni hablado tanto a una persona. Su discurso sin embargo le parecía patéticamente conmovedor y cursi, pero sabia que era necesario... sabia que Rei podría encontrarse confundido aun con sus lealtades y que necesitaba un pequeño empujón de su parte para que el chino se olvidase de las dudas.

Y era cierto, Rei no podría olvidar tan fácilmente a los que había considerado como sus hermanos durante tanto tiempo. No podría olvidar ninguno de los momentos que había pasado con ellos ni sus sentimientos por esas personas. Pero era cierto, ahora sus caminos se habían separado y aunque los quería con el alma, debía de hacer a un lado todos esos recuerdos hasta que al fin las cosas que les separaban ya no fuesen un obstáculo. Dejar esos sentimientos guardados hasta que fuese el momento oportuno de sacarlos de nuevo, mientras tanto debía de entender dos cosas: Que estaban tras el mismo objetivo. Y que Rei debía de hacer todo lo posible para ganarlo, para el y para su nuevo equipo.

Y aunque doliera un poco, se olvidaría de los buenos tiempos que había pasado con los White Tigers, y se dedicaría a vivir en aquel presente donde se presentaban nuevos amigos y nuevas oportunidades.

"Puedes estar tranquilo" -dijo al fin- "He decido formar parte de este equipo porque confió en que llegaremos lejos... no pienso defraudarlos a ninguno de ustedes ni a la confianza que me han dado" -su voz se escucho solemne-.

Con aquella respuesta Kai pareció satisfecho, la plática obviamente había llegado a su fin, y no quedaba nada que decir, al menos por ese tema. Sin embargo sintiéndose extrovertido, el bicolor se arriesgo a preguntar algo que estaba seguro en otro tiempo, jamás se atrevería.

"Pero te será difícil" -mascullo- "Tendrías que luchar en contra de tu novia" -y escondió perfectamente el recelo en su voz-.

"¿Mao?" -Rei parpadeo incrédulo- "¿Ella?. ¡Que va!... la considero como mi hermana menor... mi molesta y chillona hermana menor" -sonrió de manera tierna- "Es linda y la quiero mucho, no puedo negar eso... pero... me he comprometido a este equipo y si yo no fuese a ser capaz de enfrentarme a los White Tigers, no los hubiese dejado en primer lugar" -y ahora su voz sonaba firme y segura, justo como el se sentía en aquel instante de sus palabras-.

Kai se limito a asentir con ligereza, estaba seguro de que en algo había ayudado aquella conversación que habían tenido, e interiormente se sentía mas relajado al saber lo que en realidad significaba Mao para Rei. No iba a negarlo porque seria ridículo estando tan consiente de sus sentimientos, pero la pequeña sabandija rosa (de cariño xD) siempre había despertado en el una molestia que en un principio no comprendió. Cuando la vio por primera vez, en aquel callejón de las calles de Hong Kong le desagrado por completo, al principio había creído que era por la arrogancia que la china mostraba... y tardo casi dos años en entender que había sido por la confianza y despectividad con la que le había hablado a Rei. Ahora, volviendo a vivir la historia, entendía que lo que le movía a tenerle aquella aversión se trataba solo por el simple hecho de que ella demostraba un peligro entre lo que trataba de lograr que se diera con Rei y con el.

"Anda, regresemos".

"Kai... la verdad es que no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de decirle a los chicos lo que acabo de decirte a ti... me seria muy incomodo... no se como vayan a tomárselo" -y lo que se temía era que reaccionasen mal y creyesen que no podrían confiar en el-.

"Bah... les diré un par de cosas y con eso se callaran".

"Eres alguien extraño" -mascullo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en los labios- "Cualquiera diría que eres insoportable... pero a mi me eres muy agradable ¿Los demás no te caen bien?".

Antes de responder, Kai torció un poco la boca, preguntándose si su cambio de actitud también debería de ser aplicado para la relación que mantenía con Takao, Max y Kyouju. Dragoon podría haberle dicho que tratase mejor a Takao, pero eso no quería decir que fuese a hacerlo así se lo haya pedido una bestia mística y sagrada.

"Digamos que no suelo llevarme muy bien con personas así".

"Entonces... ¿Yo si te agrado?".

Ugh... Rei no tenía porque haber sido tan directo. Para un Kai que era reticente a aceptar ese tipo de cuestiones no le era fácil responder. Respondería esa pregunta a un Rei de diecisiete años con el que había convivido mucho tiempo, pero a un Rei de trece años... no parecía lo mismo.

"Si, Rei... me agradas" -dijo al fin, sintiendo un extraño vació en el estomago-.

"Que bien... porque tu me encantas" -respondió con toda la inocencia del mundo-.

Ante aquellas palabras, Kai volteo a mirarlo con sus rojizos ojos bien abiertos, como si no se creyese lo que acaba de salir de boca del oriental. Rei que se percato de la reacción del otro, tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse ligeramente y sonreír de forma distraída al comprender como habían sido interpretadas sus palabras.

"Me refiero a que me agradas mucho, que me gusta la forma tan extraña que tienes de ser... en fin..." -se encogió de hombros- "Me caes bien".

Kai se sintió morir al ver la forma en que el otro estaba sonriéndole. Luchando contra sus propios deseos de tomar aquel rostro en manos y acariciar esos labios con los suyos, labios que parecían estar invitándole de una manera tan generosa. Sin embargo haciendo uso del control que desde niño había aprendido se negó a sus deseos, tenia que ir lento pero seguro... al menos ahora sabia que tenia la completa estima del ojidorado y eso lo consideraba como una batalla ganada.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

_Hacia muy poco que había regresado a Rusia. Su abuelo, huraño y ajeno a todo el mundo, se dedicaba a administrar su nefasta compañía desde las paredes de piedra de aquella abadía que Kai consideraba como maldita. Solo por mera obligación había ido a ese lugar en vez de quedarse en la mansión de los Hiwatari que se localizaba en una de las mejores zonas de Moscú. El último torneo había sido funesto, sin nuevos talentos ni nuevos adversarios. Todo se había reducido a una batalla entre los Blitzkrieg Boys y BEGA... era obvio que los BEGA habían ganado en buena ley... y la batalla que los hasta ese momento G-Revolutions no había sido nada comparada a la del año anterior. Nuevamente Kai y su equipo resultaban los campeones, para satisfacción de un Señor Dickenson muy ocupado en reconstruir a plenitud una BBA que seguía en procesos de regresar al máximo de su capacidad._

_Sin embargo para Kai aquello no había sido mas que una absurda falacia, los retos obviamente se habían acabado, y con ellos, la emoción del juego y las posibilidades de poder ser aun mejor. La única meta que quedaba era derrotar a Takao y a su burdo Dragoon. _

_Aquella noche en especial, caminando entre los pasillos fríos y lúgubres, con la seguridad de que si Voltaire no estaba dormido se encontraba al menos trabajando, no tendría porque molestarse en la pequeña salida nocturna que estaba por hacer. Yuriy y los demás hacían un par de horas que se habían retirado hacia sus habitaciones y por el entrenamiento que habían tenido en el transcurso del día, Kai podría asegurar que no saldrían hasta el día siguiente. Tenia el camino libre._

_Subiéndose la capucha de la gabardina negra que portaba, salio en medio de la intemperie del clima, el frió calaba hasta lo mas profundo sin embargo al estar tan acostumbrado, ni siquiera sintió molestia alguna. Camino por las solitarias calles alumbradas apenas por faroles y luces nocturnas. Sin titubear siquiera ni temerle a lo que en las sombras podría encontrar, llego a paso firme a un desértico parque que de noche lucia completamente abandonado y sin chiste alguno, se detuvo justo cuando llego al centro del mismo y únicamente se dedico a esperar, esperar por el motivo que le había llevado hasta ahí en primer lugar. Y, como si de un fantasma se tratase pisadas claras se escucharon y de la nada una efigie se acerco a el. Se detuvo quedando ambos frente a frente y por unos instantes solamente se escucho el soplar del viento._

"_Habla de una vez" -ordeno Kai, perdiendo la paciencia repentinamente-._

"_¿Qué diría tu abuelo si sabe que estas aquí?" -le respondió el extraño, que también estaba encapuchado-._

"_Ese no es tu asunto" -entrecerró peligrosamente sus orbes rojizas- "Dime para que querías verme"._

"_¿Tenemos prisa, he?"._

"_Suficiente, no tengo porque soportar estas tonterías" -y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse-._

"_Si no te importase escucharme, no habrías venido"._

_Ante aquellas palabras Kai se quedo estático, bajo la capucha y nuevamente se dio la vuelta encarando a su interlocutor. _

"_Habla de una maldita buena vez" -siseo el ruso, de manera peligrosa-._

"_Kai, Kai, Kai" -canturreo el hombre, a manera de burla- "¿Siempre tan desesperado?... como sea, solo he venido a darte lo que creo que es tuyo" -y de manera hábil arrojo lo que en manos traía-._

_Kai atrapo el objeto que habían lanzado hacia el, percatándose de que se trataba de una llave plateada de extraño diseño, mas no reparo mucho en ella pues estaba mas interesado en lo que la extraña figura tenia que decirle._

"_Esa llave abre una caja muy especial... lo que hay dentro te pertenece... ve al despacho de tu abuelo y si tienes suerte encontraras esa caja" -instruyo-._

"_¿Qué puede tener el, que me interese a mi?" -dijo de manera desconfiada-._

"_Ya lo veras" -y aunque no podía ver su rostro, Kai sabia que el estaba sonriendo-._

"_¿Esto es todo?"._

"_Así es"._

_El bicolor observo nuevamente la llave que descansaba en su mano con desconfianza y preguntándose que era lo que realmente debía de hacer con ella._

"_¿Por qué haces esto?" -esa era la pregunta que el hombre había estado esperando-._

"_Tu abuelo me debe una... me hizo a un lado justo cuando mis investigaciones estaban en su apogeo e hizo que todo por lo que había estado trabajando se perdiese... creo que es justo que le pague con la misma moneda y que yo te de a ti... lo que el ha negado los últimos tres años" -explico de manera solemne-._

_Durante unos instantes más permanecieron en silencio, con los ruidos nocturnos como única compañía. Sin mas, Kai se dio la vuelta haciendo que la fricción de su gabardina se escuchase con claridad y después comenzó a caminar pretendiendo alejarse y regresar por donde había venido, sin embargo sin razón aparente se detuvo, entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo que su rostro adquiriese un gesto frió y calculador._

"_No se cual sea tu juego... Boris... pero si esto es solo una absurda venganza porque tus ridículos planes siempre son frustrados por mi equipo... te advierto que no vas a conseguirlo" -su tono era letal, inquisitivo-. _

_El extraño al fin decidió bajarse la capucha que le cubría, lo hizo de manera lenta revelando un cabello morado y una sonrisa burlona en los labios, como alguien que sabe que ha cometido un crimen y no será descubierto._

"_Oh no, Kai... esto es entre tu abuelo y yo... considéralo como un pequeño regalo de mi parte para ti" -le hablo, de aquella forma que tanto detestaba el bicolor-._

_Sin querer escuchar nada más, Kai emprendió nuevamente su camino. Si hubiese volteado se hubiese dado cuenta de la mueca victoriosa que se formaba en el rostro de aquel hombre, satisfecho por lo que había logrado. Voltaire Hiwatari se había vuelto su enemigo en el mismo instante en que le había dado la espalda... y el odioso equipo de Takao era aun peor, habían arruinado sus planes en dos ocasiones... todo aquello merecía venganza. Y estaba más que seguro que cuando Kai encontrase lo que guardaba aquella caja esa venganza seria cumplida... Kai seguía siendo aquel niñato caprichoso cuyo único objetivo en la vida era ser el mejor, sin más mentalidad para lograr la perfección... pues bien, esa sed de poder suya seria lo que llevaría a su equipo a la ruina. Boris nunca recuperaría sus planes frustrados ni obtendría cosa alguna que no fuese la satisfacción de saber que sus enemigos, habían caído por la necedad de uno de ellos. Si, todo aquello valía más que querer conquistar el mundo, ver a sus enemigos vencidos era lo único que ahora importaba._

_Y mientras mas se alejaba, regresando sus pasos y encaminándose había aquella despreciable abadía que tenia toda la estima de su abuelo, Kai se preguntaba que era aquello que el hombre guardaba en su despacho con recelo y mas aun, como era posible que el inepto de Boris hubiese obtenido una llave para dar con dicho secreto. Aquello era una trampa, hasta el más idiota podría verlo... y Kai seria muy estúpido si le seguía la corriente al desequilibrado hombre... sin embargo, tenia curiosidad, no podía evitarlo. Había algo que su abuelo había estado negándole con insistencia durante tres años y tenía que averiguar si esa llave abría la caja donde se encontraba ese "algo"._

_Así, apretando en su puño aquel objeto metálico y frió, y apresurando el paso se perdió entre las oscuras calles mientras que del cielo, un solitario copo de nieve caía._

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

Kai despertó, con una extraña sensación recorriéndole. Mientras sus ojos se aclaraban en la oscuridad reinante, escucho el golpeteo constante y exterior que delataba que estaba lloviendo con constancia. Comenzó a desperezarse un poco, y al mirar hacia a un lado se dio cuenta de que el lugar que Rei debería de estar ocupando se encontraba vació, frunció el ceño mientras analizaba la situación y casi al instante un recuerdo le golpeo la mente. Sin esperar nada mas, se puso de pie cogiendo su bufanda. A pesar de que sus movimientos habían sido bruscos y que había salido de manera muy apresurada, el sueño del simpático rubio y del hiperactivo de Takao no fue perturbado en lo mas mínimo. Avanzo por los pasillos con inquietud y salio hacia el exterior, donde se encontraban platos de Beyblade tallados sobre el suelo y dispuestos para el uso de los jugadores que participaban en aquel torneo. Lo que encontró fue justo lo que esperaba. Un Rei Kon discutiendo con un Kiki (lo pensé mejor, y desde ahora también llamare a Kevin por su nombre original aunque lo deteste xD) de los White Tigers que en ese momento comenzaba a huir justo en su dirección. Kai no tuvo que moverse mucho para que el peliverde se diese cuenta de que por donde el estaba no había salida posible.

"¡Rei!" -le grito al chino- "¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" -aunque el ya lo sabia a la perfección-.

"¡Mis datos!" -chillo Kyouju que había llegado corriendo desde la dirección contraria- "¡El robo nuestros datos!".

Eso le basto al bicolor para comprobar lo que de ante mano ya sabia, y sus rojizas orbes se entrecerraron con desagrado enmascarado de odio, la mirada escarlata era tan penetrante que Kiki sintió que debía alejarse de aquel chico lo antes posible.

"Regrésalos" -ordeno el bicolor-.

-...- mas el ojidorado de los White Tigers solamente gruño por lo bajo alejándose-.

"Kiki" -hablo con voz firme el pelinegro- "Regresa ese disco" -ordeno con firmeza- "No me hagas quitártelo por la fuerza".

"¿Serias capaz, Rei?" -el peliverde volteo hacia un lado- "¡Claro que lo serias! Si después de todo nos has traicionado sin remordimiento alguno ¿Eh? Raymond".

Los ojos dorados del chino se entrecerraron con molestia, si había algo que detestaba era que Kiki le llamase de esa forma. Y mientras ellos discutían, Kyouju había salido corriendo en busca de los demás miembros de su equipo.

"Por ultima vez, Kiki, yo no los traicione" -replico, intentando conservar la calma-.

"¡Mientes!... ¿Sabes, Rei? Yo te admiraba, te admiraba mucho, pero te fuiste sin que te importara nada ¡Tampoco te importaron los sentimientos de Mao!".

Kai entrecerró los ojos, confiaba en que Rei le había dicho la verdad sobre su relación con la pelirosada, y sin embargo, si Rei la consideraba solamente una hermana, aparentemente la pulga rosa sentía algo mas por este que simple cariño de "hermanos".

"Ya basta, Kiki, no discutiré esto contigo, regresa el disco" -ordeno, manteniéndose impasible-.

"¡No lo haré!" -replico tercamente- "Te propongo algo... si me ganas en una batalla lo regresare" -y confiaba plenamente en que sucedería lo contrario-.

"Si así lo quieres" -los dorados ojos de Rei se tornaron mas felinos-.

Para cuando un apenas despierto Max, un alarmado Kyouju y un Takao cayéndose de sueño llegaron, se encontraron con la misma escena que Kai miraba desde hacia unos instantes. Bajo la lluvia como si esta no existiese, Rei peleaba contra uno de los miembros de los White Tigers, las chispas volaban mientras el metal de los blade chocaba. Era demasiado obvio quien era el que iba a ganar aquel encuentro.

"¡Detente, Rei!" -pido el peliverde, repentinamente- "No sigas, por favor... ya has ganado... no me hagas esto".

Ese era el momento justo que Kai esperaba, aquel momento donde seguramente Driger se marcharía ante la duda del pelinegro. Rei sin embargo pareció ser tomado por sorpresa ante la petición de su contrincante... Kiki parecía sin duda alguna estarlo pidiendo con desespero, los ojos dorados del miembro de los White Tigers suplicaba que realmente se detuviese. Y por un instante el pelinegro no supo que es lo que debía de hacer. Más, pareció que en medio de su indecisión una luz brillaba.

'_No puedo fallar_" -pensó para si mismo- '_Ya lo dije antes... me comprometí a este equipo, no puedo fallarles también a ellos_'.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Rei, mientras que cerraba los ojos con aparente resignación ante que lo que había decidido.

"Lo siento mucho, Kiki" -mascullo de manera apenas audible-.

Instantes después los ojos dorados del pelinegro se abrieron con fiereza, mostrando en todo su esplendor los rasgos felinos y mordaces que tenia. Levanto su mano derecha con decisión y fue toda la indicación que la bestia sagrada dentro de su Beyblade necesito.

"¡Vamos, Driger!. ¡Ataque Garra de Tigre!" -su grito resonó como un trueno en la lluvia-.

Y de un solo y certero golpe, el blade donde se encontraba Galmon (o Galman, realmente no recuerdo como se escribe el nombre de esa bestia bit ¬¬Uu) salio fuera del plato, simple y sencillo, Rei había ganado.

"¡Bien hecho, Rei!" -festejo Takao, dando un salto y corriendo hacia el-.

"¡Eso fue fantástico!" -celebro el rubio, siguiendo la misma dirección del nipones-.

Ambos chicos abrazaron efusivamente a su compañero, pero Rei no parecía compartir su felicidad, en realidad sus ojos dorados parecían un tanto afligidos. Pesadamente, Kiki tomo su Beyblade mirándolo con cierta aprensión, para dirigir después aquella mirada rencorosa hacia su antiguo ex-compañero de equipo. Cuando ambas orbes oro chocaron, parecieron mantener una plática muda.

"Siento que haya sido de esta manera" -murmuro Rei, con un tono serio e impasible-.

"No me equivoque al decir que eras un traidor... y ahora compruebo que ya no te importamos" -entrecerró los ojos con odio-.

El comentario hirió mas a Rei de lo que a simple vista se observo. Sin mas, Kiki se dispuso a irse lo mas rápido posible de aquel lugar y olvidándose siquiera de su trato, salio corriendo hacia un lado.

"¡Mis datos!" -grito Kyouju consternado (¿se nota que no tiene nada mejor que hacer en la vida?)-.

Y como si lo hubiese estado esperando, Kai salio a su encuentro impidiéndole la marcha nuevamente. Acorralado, Kiki saco el disco de entre sus ropas y se lo arrojo hacia el ruso que lo tomo hábilmente. El peliverde se giro hacia un lado y clavo su vista directamente en Rei.

"¡Esto no se ha terminado!" -grito fuertemente- "Y ustedes" -señalo fugazmente a Takao, Kyouju y a Max- "Han hecho mal, el los traicionara como nos traiciono a nosotros ¡Fracasaran por su culpa!".

Y después de aquella advertencia, salio corriendo alejándose de la vista de los Bladebreakers. Kai apretó el puño partiendo en dos el disco y lo dejo caer sin mas sobre el suelo. Takao y Max aparentemente aun parecían confundidos por lo que acababa de suceder, Kyouju respiro tranquilo sabiendo que los secretos de su equipo estaban resguardados nuevamente, y Rei, el miraba hacia el suelo con sus hermosas orbes doradas entrecerradas con aflicción.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

La mañana ya despuntaba, como siempre, el primero en levantarse había sido el pequeño geniecillo de los anteojos, la noche anterior había sido muy agitada mas afortunadamente aquel día no tenían ningún encuentro pendiente, por lo cual podrían descansar un poco. Kyouju se llevo una sorpresa al no encontrarse ni con Rei, y tampoco con Kai, tan solo encontró una nota que explicaba brevemente que ambos habían ido a dar un paseo de practica, sin embargo no avisaban siquiera a donde habían ido o a que hora regresarían.

Alejados del lugar en el que se encontraban sus compañeros, Kai y Rei se encontraban practicando con sus beyblades en una de las altas montañas de extraños relieves que adornaban el paisaje alrededor de la imponente Torre de China. Habían salido mucho antes de que el sol siquiera hiciese su aparición, y ahora luego de aquella ligera practica decidieron tomar un ligero descanso. Caminaron hacia la orilla que había en aquella superficie plana en la que se encontraban y se sentaron. Rei dejo caer libremente sus pies hacia abajo acción que imito Kai, sin embargo el chino se permitió moverlos de atrás hacia delante como un niño pequeño. Permanecieron callados durante algunos instantes mas, sin intención alguna de romper el silencio que les envolvía.

Rei había sido el primero en despertar y dispuesto a irse había comenzando a escribir una vaga nota, para su sorpresa Kai había despertado y al interrogarle sobre lo que haría, fácilmente le saco que pensaba salir a despejar su mente pues se sentía algo abrumado después de lo que había sucedido. Kai se mostró bastante dispuesto a acompañarle a pesar de que sabia que el oriental necesitaba estar solo. Rei no pudo negarse y ahora ahí se encontraban ellos dos, sin tocar el tema del antiguo compañero de equipo del chino.

"Dude" -la voz de Rei pareció un repentino estruendo en medio de aquel silencio-.

"¿Disculpa?" -mascullo el bicolor, pensando que había escuchado mal-.

"Dude al momento de pelear con Kiki... por un momento no me sentí capaz de poder terminar el encuentro... en ese momento, fue algo extraño..." -frunció ligeramente el ceño- "En ese momento sentí como si la energía de Driger comenzara a alejarse, pero después... todo volvió a la normalidad" -termino de explicar-.

Kai comprendía, en ese momento seguramente Driger había pensando en irse como otrora lo había hecho. Sin embargo gracias a la acción de ultima hora de Rei aquello no había sucedido, sobraba decir que el mismo bicolor se encontraba satisfecho al ver que los sucesos que el recordaba hubiesen cambiado. Sin duda debía ser una señal, si aquello había cambiado eso quería decir que el futuro también, el terrible futuro que tuvo que ver con sus propios ojos no tenia porque repetirse, no iba a hacerlo.

"Es normal" -dijo al fin Kai- "Debes de saber que una de las reglas mas importantes del Beyblade es no dudar".

"Lo se".

"Sin embargo, superaste mis expectativas".

"¿Ah, si?" -ladeo ligeramente la cabeza-.

"No esperaba que llevases con tanta determinación tu encuentro... debo admitir que hiciste un buen trabajo... creo que todos estamos orgullosos de eso... e... en especial... yo..." -susurro de manera apenas entendible-.

¡Como había costado aquello! Realmente había sido demasiado el que esas palabras saliesen de el. Era Kai Hiwatari, frió, estoico, de temple imperturbable y que jamás se preocuparía por nadie mas que no fuese el mismo... mas, ese era el antiguo Kai, el Kai que no había amado ni perdido lo que amaba por una estupidez de su parte. Se había jurado a si mismo y a aquellos entes sagrados que le habían dado otra oportunidad, hacer las cosas bien... y eso es lo que haría, aunque le costase tanto derribar esa mascara de frialdad con la cual se había cubierto durante tantos años.

"¿En serio?" -las orbes doradas parecieron iluminarse-.

"Si".

"¡Eso me ayuda mucho!" -una sonrisa resplandeciente ilumino sus labios- "Es difícil para mi enfrentarme a mis antiguos amigos... pero se que es algo que debo de hacer, si cuento con su apoyo creo que será mucho mas llevadero todo esto".

"Se supone que somos un equipo... y todos los equipos hacen esas cursilerías de ayudarse mutuamente o gritar como porristas cuando el otro esta peleando" -dijo despectivamente, con una mueca desagradable-.

Rei soltó una risa, obviamente las dudas que antes le habían estado molestando ahora estaban mas despejadas. Suspiro profundamente y después coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kai.

"Podrás decir que los odias, pero comienzan a caerte bien" -comento, aun con esa sonrisa suya en los labios-.

Kai volteo a verlo al sentir aquella presión en su hombro, y se encontró con aquellos ojos dorados que parecían hechizar ¡Como los adoraba! Siempre había pensando que la mirada de Rei era de lo más pura y perfecta. Y por primera vez desde todos aquellos días que llevaban juntos, Rei pareció darse cuenta de cuan bellos en realidad podrán resultar aquellos ojos rojizos como la sangre, brillantes como el rubí. Entrecerró la mirada y guiado por su instintiva curiosidad se inclino mas hacia delante sin despegar su vista de la de Kai. Sin embargo, sus doradas orbes se abrieron con algo de sorpresa, quito la mano que mantenía en su hombro y se alejo del bicolor, mirando después hacia el frente con aparente nerviosismo... no podía ser... ¡No podía! Kai le agrada simplemente, no tenia porque haber otra cosa de por medio ¿O si?

Mas, cuando Rei volteo a verlo ligeramente sus mejillas se tiñeron tenuemente antes de volver a mirar hacia el horizonte... no era posible, Kai no podía gustarle ¡Claro que no! por su parte, Kai parecía no entender que era lo que le estaba pasando al oriental, y menos las extrañas reacciones que había tenido para con el, si Rei tenia algo es que era demasiado impulsivo y no sabia ocultar reacciones, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que algo le pasaba y le involucraba directamente a el.

"Rei..." -estaba a punto de preguntarle por su estado, mas fue interrumpido-.

"¡Pero que sorpresa!" -grito una voz tras ellos, y ambos tuvieron que voltear-.

Al girarse, se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que Mao. La chica en cuestión estaba parada sobre una de las salientes que se encontraban a lo largo en que seguía la montaña hacia arriba. De un ágil salto, la ojidorada bajo había el mismo plano en el que se encontraban ambos, quienes no habían tardado demasiado en ponerse de pie encarando a su rival en cuestiones del torneo. La pelirosa les miraba con recelo, sin embargo su mirada se volvió rencorosa cuando se poso especialmente en Kai, que le regreso el gesto con total indiferencia, como si no le importase en lo mas mínimo su presencia.

"Mao" -la voz de Rei atrajo la atención de ambos- "¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?".

"¿Yo te pregunto por lo que tu haces?" -respondió enojada ella- "No puedo creer que lo que Kiki me ha dicho es cierto... ¿Realmente te has olvidado de nosotros?".

"Yo... eso jamás" -cerro los ojos- "Son ustedes los que no quieren entender".

"¿Qué quieres que entendamos? ¿Qué nos dejaste? ¿Qué prefieres a tus nuevos amiguitos que a nosotros?" -cada vez se sentía mas molesta, y mas herida-.

"No comprenden" -negó el con la cabeza abriendo de nuevo sus doradas orbes- "No me fui para abandonarlos, yo..."

"Ahórrate las explicaciones" -dijo despectivamente ella- "Me alegra mucho que te lleves tan bien con tus nuevos amigos" -y miro directamente a Kai-.

El bicolor tan solo le sostuvo la mirada sin decir palabra alguna. Era parecer suyo ¿O Mao sonaba celosa? Pero ¿De que?... Ella no pensaría que... ¡No!. ¿Cómo podría suponer siquiera eso? sin embargo la calculadora mente del ruso hizo una rápida asociación de ideas, y a no ser que se equivocara Mao debía de estar desde hacia un buen rato vigilándolos, y si era cierto ella también había visto el repentino y extraño comportamiento de Rei que a él mismo le había descolocado. Kai reprimió la tremenda necesidad que en ese momento tenia de voltear a ver al chino, mientras que Mao no le quitaba su enfurecida vista de encima.

"¡Rei!" -llamo ella, molesta- "¿Realmente prefieres estar con ellos que con nosotros?... Rei, si lo decides ahora, puedes regresar con nosotros ¡Seria como en los viejos tiempos!" -y cambio su mirada por una alegre mientras veía al pelinegro-.

"¿Cómo antes?" -los ojos se ensombrecieron repentinamente, y aquello no le agrado en nada a Kai-.

"¡Si!... si hablamos con Lee, estoy segura de que el podrá olvidarse de todo lo que ha pasado ¡Regresa con nosotros, Rei!" -y su tono parecía tan convincente, tan incitante-.

"Yo..." -y Rei sintió que se había quedado sin palabras-.

Kai sentía algo muy parecido al terror, al ver la posibilidad de que justo en ese momento Rei podría alejarse de el, pero Rei no podía irse ¡Claro que no! el Rei que él había conocido se había quedado con los Bladebreakers y luchado contra los White Tigers. Sin embargo, Kai tenia muy presente que ahora las cosas estaban cambiando, y quizás era decisión del destino que el chino saliese de su vida, que se apartase de él. Quizás era lo mejor, así nunca podría lastimarlo como en un futuro había hecho. Pero... dolía, dolía siquiera el pensarlo, el pensar que el se marchase.

"Rei" -llamo esta vez Kai, con voz estrangulada-.

Los ojos dorados se enfocaron esta vez en el ruso que tenia a su lado, mirando la impasibilidad de su rostro, sin embargo algo en aquellas orbes escarlatas le hizo abatirse.

"Eres libre de decidir lo que quieras para ti" -hablo estoicamente- "No estas obligado a nada, si quieres irte, hazlo" -y no pudo evitar cierto temblor en la última palabra-.

Rei le miro, sin ser capaz de decir algo, y después mirando nuevamente a su amiga avanzo hacia ella. Kai pudo sentir como el alma se le iba a los pies, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que realmente si tenía un alma.

"Mao" -le llamo, y la chica sonreía con antelación- "Extraño mucho a los White Tigers... pero... aunque quiera ir contigo, volver con ustedes... voy a quedarme con los Bladebreakers" -decidió al fin-.

"Pero... ¿Por qué?" -pregunto desesperada-.

"No lo entenderías" -se obligo a sonreír- "Pase lo que pase, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos... al menos tu, Mao... se que eres la única que no me ha dado la espalda".

"Yo..." -bajo la vista- "Sin importar lo que ha pasado, sigo..."

"Lo se" -se acerco un poco mas a ella- "Y cuando termine esto, sin importar quien gane o quien pierda... ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo? Se que siempre has querido que vayamos juntos a la gran ciudad" -sonrió con aquella terneza suya- "¿Hace cuanto que me lo dijiste?"-.

"Un año... pensé que no me estabas escuchando" -dijo ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo-.

"Bien, entonces, saldremos" -determino-.

"¡Esta bien!" -levando la mirada esperanzada- "Pero te lo advierto, Rei, aunque seamos amigos no voy tener consideraciones contigo si nos llegamos a enfrentar" -y sonrió altivamente, mostrando un colmillo-.

"Lo mismo digo" -extendió su mano, sonriendo de la misma manera mas el mostraba dos blanquecinos colmillos- "¿Amigos?".

"Amigos" -estrecho ella su mano- "¿Rivales?".

"Rivales" -respondió con una sonrisa-.

"Bien, Rei... me voy, procura llegar a las finales ¡Ten por seguro que los White Tigers lo harán!".

"Cuenta con los Bladebreakers".

Sin mas, Mao se dio la vuelta y ágilmente avanzo hacia la orilla comenzando a bajar a saltos precisos y habilidosos. Había perdido aquella batalla, pero aun no la guerra.

Cuando ambos chicos se quedaron solos, el silencio siguió luego de la repentina aparición de la única mujer en el equipo de los White Tigers. Kai aun no creía que sus sospechas fueran enteramente acertadas, pero interiormente había sentido un gran alivio al ver que Rei había rechazado aquella proposición de volver con sus antiguos amigos para quedarse al lado de ellos. Kai egoístamente pensaba que solo se había quedado, porque de un modo o de otro, Rei era suyo y si en aquel momento aun no lo era, entonces lo seria. No permitiría que Mao se acercase de nuevo a el, el amaba a Rei mucho mas de lo que la pelirosa podría decir de su parte, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

"Bien... ¿Nos vamos?" -pregunto quedamente el pelinegro- "Los chicos comenzaran a preocuparse".

"Déjalos que se preocupen" -cruzo los brazos y se giro hacia un lado, fingiendo nuevamente ponerle mas atención al paisaje- "Me agrada este lugar".

Rei permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia la infinidad que se extendía frente a sus ojos, por un momento deseo regresar con sus antiguos amigos pero se vio incapaz de pensarlo de manera seria siquiera. No quería separarse de aquel nuevo equipo, no quería marcharse aun cuando las cosas comenzaban a esclarecerse de esa forma para él.

"Me alegra que no te fueses" -mascullo simplemente Kai, cerrando sus rojizas orbes... le había costado decir eso, pero por Rei, derribaría todas sus barreras en un solo instante de ser necesario-.

Una resplandeciente sonrisa se planto en los labios del oriental, mientras que entrecerraba el hermoso dorado de sus orbes y miraba hacia la misma dirección donde el ruso tenia enfocada su vista. Si había decido quedarse, seguramente Kai había tenido bastante que ver en aquella decisión. Kai era tan diferente a todo lo que había conocido antes, rompía esquemas y patrones de comportamiento e imponía otros con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Aquel ruso tenia algo que llamaba la atención, lejos de lo apuesto que pudiese ser, del frió de su mirada o de lo profundo de su voz... ese algo era el mismo, su forma de ser era interesante, enigmática, misteriosa. Y la curiosidad nata de Rei lo estaba orillando a buscar mas en aquel joven ruso, a buscar estar con el.

Rei suspiro profundamente cuando se dio cuenta de algo... se sentía atraído por Kai, de una forma muy diferente a lo que su curiosidad podría provocarle. Realmente se había dado cuenta en un momento de lucidez que el ojiescarlata comenzaba a gustarle, se sentía fácilmente atraído por el ¡Y no se había percatado antes!

"Yo también me alegro" -susurro Rei, con una suave sonrisa en los labios-.

Si, definitivamente la mejor decisión había sido quedarse.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCCMCMCMC

¡Ya, es todo! Es todo lo que mi patético cerebro pudo pensar x.X aclaraciones, aclaraciones, vayamos por orden mientras lo escribí XD lo que esta en cursiva ha sido un flash back (por si no leyeron las acotaciones que pongo al principio ¬¬) a medida que avance el fanfic van a haber muchos flash back que van a intentar explicar que fue lo que paso para que llegásemos al punto donde comienza este fanfic, con un Rei medio muerto en brazos de Kai y las cuatro bestias bit hablando cosas extrañas sobre el Black Dranzer XD intentare explicar que fue lo que paso antes, solo espero que se entienda ¬¬Uu

Sobre eso de que Kevin llamo a Rei "Raymond" lo que pasa es que en el capitulo "Con los Blades en la Calle" (el cual tengo grabado, jajajaja) es así como Kevin llama a Rei cuando se aparece por primera vez en aquel callejón feo y sucio, le dice "Raymond" y creo que después le pregunta si la anda haciendo de niñera o algo así, el chiste es que pensé que se vería lindo como un sobrenombre molesto ¡En serio! Si yo fuese Rei y me dijesen Raymond (como en la versión en ingles ¬¬) me sentiría muy molesto XD Por otra parte nuestro príncipe de hielo esta intentando ser mucho mas abierto y menos frió para poder llegar al corazón de nuestro amado neko, y Rei ya se dio cuenta de que le gustaba el ruso, y la verdad es que ¡Se tardo! Digo, si a mi me presentan a alguien que se parezca a Kai, al instante digo -"¡Me gusta, me encanta, lo amo!"- así que esperemos que el neko diga las ultimas palabras muy pronto XD Sobre Mao, no quise ser tan cruel con ella y todo eso, digo, ya con que Rei la bote por Kai debe de ser suficiente castigo ¿O no? jajajajajaja.

Ok, eso ha sido todo en cuanto explicaciones ¿Sugerencias? Las acepto con mucho gusto n.n y como siempre, paso a agradecer a las lindas personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review en el capitulo pasado, estas son:

_**Kaei Kon**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

**_Shiroi Tsuki_**

_**Addanight**_

_**AlquimistaFlama**_

_**Claudel Kurayami**_

_**DarKenjiFujisaki**_

_**Auras Hayumi**_

_**Junel Hiwatari**_

_**Naomi Hiwatari Kon**_

_**Hitzuji**_

Y como ya no hay nada que hacer por el momento, yo me retiro esperando verles en algún otro de mis fanfics, a quien haya leído esto ¡Muchas gracias!

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "_Si supieras que siempre, sin que tu lo sepas y donde estés, cuando caes dormido, yo te deseo buenas noches. Y antes de que despiertes, los buenos días... quizás entonces como yo, me amarías..._" ------**»**


	4. Cuentas por arreglar

_Acotaciones: _

"..." - diálogos

'...' - _pensamientos_

(...) - mis burdos comentarios

_cursiva_ - flash back

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ - cambio de escena

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "_Recordando al Olvido_"**

∞ **Autor: _Celen Marinaiden_**.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, medio AU y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas.

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_ReCorDaNdO aL OlViDo_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**_Capitulo IV_**: Cuentas por arreglar...

**A**fortunadamente a pesar de que el día siguiente seria el tan afamado encuentro final, por el titulo del Campeonato Asiático, las cosas no parecían ser tan malas para los recién formados Bladebreakers. Cada uno de sus integrantes había demostrado porque estaban en aquel equipo, y aunque Kai aun no había jugado ni un solo encuentro, nadie ponía en duda su capacidad. Habían llegado tarde al ultimo encuentro, gracias a que Takao se había quedado dormido y no parecía haber fuerza humana que lo despertase... Kai casi lo devolvió a la conciencia a puntapiés, alegando que debían de estar todos presentes y que por él no iban a perder. Nadie, ni, Max, Kyouju o Rei se quejaron de eso, ya que estaban completamente de acuerdo así que hicieron oídos sordos a las quejas que tenía Takao sobre su capitán de equipo.

Ya se había decidido el orden en que cada uno pasaría, primero seria Max, después Rei y por ultimo Takao. Aparentemente nadie parecía nervioso. En la habitación en la que estaban quedándose, solamente estaban tres miembros del equipo. Takao se entretenía comiendo mientras que Max a su lado le observaba divertido, Kyouju seguía con su inseparable laptop haciendo y revisando datos para no encontrar ninguna sorpresa de última hora. Rei había salido desde hacia un par de horas excusándose por su ausencia, ya que solamente deseaba dar un paseo. Y hasta donde sabían, Kai estaba en alguna parte de la Torre de China practicando con su blade.

Pues ambas eran verdades a medias. Porque ni Rei estaba dando un paseo, ni Kai se encontraba practicando solo. En realidad se encontraba dando un pequeño juego rutinario con el oriental... sin bestias bit, sin trucos fantásticos, solamente un juego para pasar el rato de la mejor manera. Originalmente el chino pensaba dar aquel paseo, cuando Kai le había hecho aquella propuesta para matar el tiempo y distraerse un poco, o al menos eso se pareció a Rei por lo cual acepto sin chistar. Ambos estaban en uno de los pisos mas altos, un lugar despejado donde el viento soplaba y se podía ver el hermoso cielo sobre el cual se cerniría el atardecer muy pronto. En apariencia, solamente se encontraban ellos dos, lo cual parecía lógico ya que el resto de los equipos habían sido descalificados y era más que seguro que ninguno de ellos tuviese humor de ir a jugar después de la derrota.

Rei se permitió un bostezo que se apresuro a intentar acallar tapando su boca con una mano, se tallo después los ojos con el puño izquierdo y miro hacia abajo. Había un plato de piedra perfectamente tallado, en el cual dos blades giraban a un ritmo semejante. Alzo la vista, y se encontró con la figura de Kai que se encontraba cómodamente sentado sobre una barda no demasiado alta que fungía como una división entre otros platos.

"Demonios, Kai" -murmuro el chino- "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?".

El bicolor volteo a mirarle, aparentemente hasta antes de que le llamasen su mente se había encontrado en otra parte, pensando cosas que solamente él sabía. Miro de pies a cabeza al hermoso chico que permanecía de pie, sin dar mas rastro de cansancio que la expresión aburrida y fastidiaba que dejaba ver en su rostro.

"Yo diría... que media hora" -respondió, sonriendo con cierta burla-.

Rei entrecerró sus dorados ojos, mirando casi de manera inquisitiva ambos objetos metálicos que giraban. Él y Kai habían hecho una pequeña apuesta, soltarían ambos blades y el primero que se detuviese perdería, aun no habían acordado castigos o premios, pero ahora luego de treinta minutos el pelinegro comenzaba a pensar que quizás se quedarían ahí hasta la media noche.

"¿Podemos dejarlo en un empate?" -pregunto, con cierta sonrisa que pretendía ser agradable-.

Lo que Rei no sabía, es que cualquier sonrisa dada de buen gusto, era completamente una perdición para Kai. Esos días, en que los recuerdos de su vida "futuro-pasada" se habían asentado entera y claramente en el torbellino en el cual se había convertido su mente... había notado que se le hacia impensable no estar todo lo cerca posible de Rei, cada parte de el le exigía la presencia del otro. Por fin su mente ya no era una confusión, divida entre la de un chiquillo egoísta e insensible, y la de un chico que había temido mostrar sus sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo. Las vivencias que habían pasado en aquellos años, tantos sentimientos reprimidos, tantas cosas no dichas y tanto cariño desperdiciado... sumado a aquellas dolorosas imágenes donde había visto una y otra vez como aquellos ojos dorados se cerraban para no volverse a abrir nunca... le habían hecho determinarse hacer cualquier cosa que estuviese o no a su alcance para obtener lo que quería... y nunca había habido en el mundo nada que hubiese querido mas que aquel encantador oriental de mirada felina, carácter sereno y esa voz que a veces podía ser tan seductora. Ya había reprimido una vez todos sus impulsos y emociones, y por ello había pagado un precio demasiado alto... no iba a hacer lo mismo de nuevo.

"Como quieras" -respondió encogiéndose de hombros-.

Rei pareció agradecido. Extendió su mano y al instante su blade fue a dar directo hacia ella. Kai bajo de un salto elegante de donde se encontraba sentado, haciendo la misma pantomima que el chino, y obteniendo como resultado que su propio blade fuese a dar hacia su mano, donde lo aferro con algo de fuerza (siempre me pregunte como era posible que el trompito hiciera eso ¬¬Uu).

"Y yo que pensé que la paciencia era tu fuerte" -dijo con cierta sátira-.

"Y lo es... soy tan paciente que por eso me impaciento".

"Eso no tiene congruencia" -replico-.

"No quería que la tuviese" -sonrió cual niño- "De todas formas no habíamos apostado nada todavía".

Rei encamino sus silenciosos pasos hacia la misma baja muralla en la que instantes antes se había encontrado el bicolor, puso las manos tras su espalda y se recargo apoyándose en el soporte de piedra, casi después flexiono la rodilla derecha y apoyo esta vez su pie, quedando en una pose que reflejaba despreocupación y si era posible, le hacia verse aun mas encantador. Kai no tardo demasiado en colocarse a su lado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y recargando también la espalda sobre el muro, el espacio entre el y Rei eran apenas centímetros, que si se animaba a recorrerse tan solo un poco sus hombros chocarían. Kai no podía dejar de admirarse sobre la naturalidad con la que su propio cuerpo aceptaba el del chino, quizá era porque aquellos recuerdos de una vida que ahora no repetiría, habían imperado sobre sus acciones y costumbres, en aquel tiempo parecía una cosa de lo mas normal que permaneciese con Rei sin que le importase cuanta podría ser la cercanía, lo mismo que se había vuelto tolerante con Takao, o al menos sus tonterías no parecían molestarlo como deberían... quizá todas aquellas acciones sencillamente se derivaban de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado de ante mano, no podía fingir ser aquel chico que fue obligado a dirigir a un equipo, que detestaba cada cosa insensata que hacían sus compañeros, y que rara vez hablaba si no era para soltar alguna mordacidad. No podía fingir ser ese Kai que desconocía de sentimientos, porque ahora si los conocía. Después de todo, haber madurado más de cuatro años en menos de un mes realmente era algo que cambiaba el carácter.

"Kai" -le llamo, con cierto tono desinteresado-.

El bicolor solo tuvo que girarse un poco, para observar aquel par de ojos dorados tan hermosos.

"¿Qué?" -pregunto tentativamente-.

"Bueno, yo... es que..." -pareció dudar de lo que quería decir-.

Kai casi tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contenerse de aquellos inexplicables deseos tan repentinos que le habían dado, de querer tomar a Rei en brazos y besarlo. Sencillamente, el chino se veía encantador con aquel gesto apenado en el rostro, mirando hacia abajo como si creyese que sus zapatos eran una cosa completamente fascinante en aquel momento, mas aquel gesto lo hacia parecer tan pecaminosamente adorable, que era imposible no desear pasar al menos una de sus manos por aquel encantador ser. Demonios, malditas hormonas... ¿Cuántos años tenía? Catorce, sí, catorce... bien, ¿Cuántos años tenía antes de volver? Dieciocho... bien, mala combinación, una mente de dieciocho en un cuerpo de catorce era algo poco recomendable para la salud, o al menos para el autocontrol.

"¿Sí?" -trato de animarlo a hablar, todo con tal de que Rei cambiase de posición, y dejase de parecerle tan irresistible-.

"Oh, bien" -rió ligeramente- "¿Qué pensarías si te digo que tengo un terrible antojo de una manzana?".

Kai elevo una ceja de manera escéptica. Cuando Rei volteo a verlo, tenía aquella expresión apenada, mezclada con algo de diversión.

"Pero no una manzana cualquiera, una verde".

"Rei, no me hagas dudar cuando determine que eres el único que piensa en este equipo de atolondrados" -respondió, sonriendo de manera burlesca-.

"Oh, Kai... tu no me hagas comportarme como Takao, y comenzar a decirte que la comida es fundamental para el crecimiento, además de que ayuda a tener energías para las beybatallas, y encima se tiene que comer, según Takao, al menos seis veces al día".

El ojicarmín se permitió reír suavemente, ante el tono que el otro uso. Al escuchar aquello, Rei sencillamente sonrió y volteo hacia el lado contrario, saboreando para si mismo el haber logrado que Kai riese... eso era tan extraño, en el tiempo que tenían juntos solo lo había escuchado en dos ocasiones, y esta, que era la tercera le hacia sentir victorioso, pues en las otras dos el responsable no había sido él.

"De acuerdo, Rei, seguro que mañana podrás comerte una exquisita manzana verde en el desayuno" -dijo, con algo de sarcasmo, sin embargo sin malicia-.

"Oh, me alegro tanto de tener un capitán tan flexible y un amigo tan amable" -y el sarcasmo que el utilizo, fue muy parecido al del ruso-.

Kai tan solo sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, y negó con la cabeza, momentos así parecían estarse volviendo una costumbre entre ellos, y el los atesoraba como joyas... momentos así le recordaban a un Rei de diecisiete años que era capaz de tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo con tal de hacerlo salir del encierro en el que siempre estaba. Que tonto había sido, si hubiese sabido en ese tiempo cuales eran los sentimientos del pelinegro hacia él, seguramente nada de aquello hubiese sucedido. Tantas cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

De nuevo aquel cómodo silencio pareció instalarse entre ellos. Rei miraba de manera ausente hacia el cielo, metido en sus cavilaciones, sin embargo era imposible que el nombre de Kai no pareciese repetirse con insistencia entre sus pensamientos. No podía negar que se sentía como un chiquillo deslumbrado, ante la personalidad tan definida que desplegaba el bicolor. Jamás había conocido a alguien como él, era tan... diferente, sí, diferente a todo lo que estaba acostumbrado, Kai se salía de los estándares que tenía marcados para las personas. Era difícil evitar que tuviese esa fascinación, después de todo las únicas personas con las que había tenido una estrecha relación habían sido aquellas que poblaban la aldea de los White Tigers, y ahora, su casi recién formado equipo, los Bladebreakers. Le parecía interesante y hasta cómico el modo en el que Kyouju se obsesionaba por cosas tan simples, le agradaba aquella forma tan risueña y despreocupada de ser que tenía Max, y no iba a negar que la energía y las locuras de Takao le caían en gracia... pero Kai... Kai sencillamente parecía ser ajeno a ese mundo, como si viniese de algún lugar con una sociedad tan diferente a esa, y por su forma de hablar, por su porte, por sus gestos, lo mas seguro es que tenía la razón.

"Kai" -mascullo, cortando con el silencio- "Quiero saber... ¿Cómo es Rusia? Me da curiosidad, he visitado muchas partes, pero jamás un lugar tan alejado como ese".

El bicolor parpadeo, como si hubiese salido de algún tipo de ensoñación. Volteo hacia un lado y de nuevo sus ojos chocaron con aquellos dorados, haciéndole sentir aquel vació en el estomago que solía presentase cada vez que sus miradas se conectaban de esa forma.

"Es..." -pareció pensarlo- "Un lugar muy frió" -la risita que escucho de Rei le hizo sonreír interiormente- "En su mayoría las calles están cubiertas de nieve, y cuando llega el invierno, conoces lo que realmente es pasarla mal, eso, solo si realmente no estas acostumbrado al clima y no cuentas con los medios para pasar esas épocas" -se encogió distraídamente de hombros- "Las personas... hmpf, a mi me parecen detestables y eso no ha cambiado mucho con las que he conocido de otros países" -cerro los ojos de manera altanera-.

"Kai" -aquello sonó como un reproche-.

"Es la verdad" -agrego indiferente- "Si te soy sincero, no me gusta Rusia... no me gusta su clima, no me gusta su gente y mucho menos su gobierno".

"Hey ¿Dónde queda el amor a la Patria?" -pregunto jocosamente-.

"Bueno, el lavado mental no funciono conmigo" -se encogió de hombros, abriendo nuevamente los ojos y sonriendo con vivo cinismo-.

Rei reviro los ojos, en un gesto exasperado falso, y después sonrió con sinceridad.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" -cuestiono el bicolor- "¿Cómo es China?".

"Grande, contaminada y bulliciosa" -ante aquellas palabras, el bicolor levanto una ceja con elegancia, como incitándole a seguir- "Bueno... China es así... sin embargo, mi aldea es diferente, esta en medio de montañas, el aire es fresco, las personas son amables y les gusta el trabajo, hay muchos árboles y puedes convivir con animales, tanto domésticos como salvajes, también hay un gran rió cerca que tiene aguas cristalinas y es muy bueno para ir a pescar... además, es sorprendente mirar el amanecer o el atardecer desde ese rió, y el sonido de sus aguas correr hacen que todo tenga un aire... increíblemente relajante".

Kai adoro ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Rei. El chino parecía absorto en sus recuerdos, sus ojos brillaban con cierta añoranza, y la diminuta sonrisa que tenía en los labios era adorable.

"Tienes que llevarme algún día ahí" -susurro Kai, sorprendiéndose de la espontaneidad de sus palabras-.

"¿Eh, Oh, sí... claro, en cuanto logre que los indignados White Tigers perdonen mi supuesta ofensa" -se encogió de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia al tema-.

"Sobre eso" -y la magia del momento parecía haber muerto- "Sé que lo harás bien en la batalla de mañana".

"Claro, tengo en mente ganar".

"Sin embargo..." -oh, ahí venia la advertencia- "¿Crees poder con ella?".

"Yo le enseñe a jugar a Mao" -respondió, sonriendo entre la nostalgia y la confianza- "Creo poder ganarle".

"Sí, yo tampoco lo dudo... pero dado que aparentemente tienes ciertos, ehm..." -hizo una mueca fastidiada, girando el rostro desdeñosamente en un gesto que resulto muy casual- "Sentimientos por ella" -su voz se escucho burlesca- "Me preocupa que estos puedan interferir con lo que tienes que hacer".

Rei entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviese molesto u ofendido por la afirmación del bicolor.

"No había pensado en eso" -frunció el ceño- "Pero, creo poder lidiar con el problema... no puedo decepcionar al equipo porque sé que confían en mí".

"Es bueno que estés conciente de eso, porque yo confió en ti".

"¿Lo haces?" -pregunto ligeramente sorprendido-.

"Quita esa cara" -entrecerró sus ojos un poco- "Sabes que sí, Rei... de todos los que nos rodean eres el mas apto y el único lo suficientemente maduro como para ser de confianza".

"¿De verdad? Gracias entonces" -dijo, un tanto avergonzado-.

Y sí, Rei no había reparado siquiera en ocultar aquel ligero nerviosismo que había salido de su voz, ni la sonrisa apenada que después se poso en sus labios. Desde hacia días que Kai notaba cosas como esas, sobre todo cuando se encontraban solamente ellos dos, cosa que se estaba repitiendo con regularidad. Para cualquiera, era muy fácil ver que todo aquello seguramente seria por la simple causa de que Kai tenía la facilidad de hacerlo actual de manera diferente a la normal... no había que ser un genio para saber que Rei aparentemente se sentía de alguna manera atraído hacia él, o al menos eso era lo que las acciones de su cuerpo decían. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, Kai casi se golpea contra una pared, porque justamente también se percato de un detalle en el que nunca había pensando antes... pero en un principio, cuando ellos se habían conocido la primera vez, las reacciones habían sido mutuas. Para cualquiera había sido fácil adivinarlo, pero las miradas que solían darse, las palabras que intercambiaban, las reacciones involuntarias de sus cuerpos cuando estaban cerca del otro, incluso hasta las sencillas circunstancias de que para todo siempre terminaban juntos, desde compartir asiento en los viajes, hasta dormir en la misma cama, declaraba visiblemente el hecho para cualquier par de ojos ajenos que tuviesen un poco mas de conocimiento sobre la vida. Pero ellos dos se gustaban.

Porque había que ser sinceros, en ese tiempo, todo era desconocido para ambos... Kai se había dado cuenta en aquella batalla que había tenido Rei contra Bryan, cuando sintió su corazón encogerse de preocupación por primera vez por alguien. Nunca sabría sin embargo cuando es que Rei se había dado cuenta, pero ahora intuía que los sentimientos habían sido mutuos por quizás mucho mas tiempo del que pensaba. Y ahora, esto. No era nada difícil el percatarse de que las acciones de Rei seguían siendo las mismas, con la diferencia de que ahora parecían mas notorias, y el bicolor dedujo que se debía a aquel acercamiento que había fomentado entre ambos a la primera oportunidad que había tenido. Pese a que sus sentimientos eran ridículamente mayores a los que había sentido nacer la primera vez, era esa misma conciencia y aceptación de ellos lo que hacia que Kai pudiese mantener el control y no se comportase como un chiquillo enamorado... sin embargo, si aplicaba ese termino a Rei, parecía entonces que no había nada de malo con esas palabras. Pero existía un pequeño inconveniente... el que ya no podía esperar para confesar aquello que parecía querer gritar de un momento a otro, tenía que decirle a Rei, tenía que confesarlo pues se creía incapaz de poder guardarlo mas tiempo. Otra complicación mas, porque aquel Rei aparentemente apenas estaba descubriendo aquella "natural atracción" que se había dado entre ellos. "Química", solían llamarla burdamente.

¿Qué se supone que haría el con un ojidorado que no esta conciente de sus sentimientos aun? No podía forzar las cosas entre ellos, hasta el momento todo parecía que marchaba bien, aunque Kai tuviese que aguantar el seguir guardando para si todo aquello que quería que Rei supiese... pero quizá aun faltaba tiempo, mucho tiempo, y aunque detestase admitirlo lo único que le quedaba era resignarse a callar de momento. Amaba a Rei, pero este Rei... estaba completamente seguro de que este Rei apenas y si se había dado cuenta de que quizás Kai le gustaba, en fin, no sabía que mas podría hacer pues intentar esperar parecía un suplicio, sin embargo alguna vez había escuchado que el amor era una cosa que se daba de forma natural, si se forzaba se marchitaba y sin tener siquiera un comienzo llegaba a su final (Sin Bandera 9.9 sorry, es que me encanta el dueto y les doy la razón XD son taaaaan sabios).

"Kai" -y de nuevo la voz de Rei le saco de sus pensamientos-.

"¿Hmpf?" -no se molesto en hablar-.

"Me gusta cuando pones ese gesto" -comento con una sonrisa- "Pareces tan... concentrado, y si es posible, incluso te ves mas serio".

"..." -frunció el ceño, sonriendo confiadamente- "¿Eso es una burla?".

"Podría ser" -se encogió de hombros- "¿Qué me harías si me estuviese burlando de ti?".

"Te haría lo mismo que le haría a Takao" -respondió con saña-.

"Uh... bien, entonces no me estoy burlando, solo por si pensabas eso".

Y cuando Kai miro nuevamente a aquellos pulcros ojos dorados, suspiro para sus adentros. Que difícil era tenerlo tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

"_¡Hola, Kai!" -aquel grito hizo que frunciese el ceño, ante la persona que le había asaltado- "No fuiste a las practicas ayer ¿Dónde estabas?"._

"_Yuriy" -siseo el bicolor, siguiendo con su camino-._

"_¡Vaya! Que orgullo que te sepas mi nombre" -respondió sarcástico el pelirrojo- "Pero dime ¿Realmente estuviste encerrado en tu habitación todo el día?" -pregunto, poniéndose a su paso-._

"_¿Y que si lo estuve? No es tu problema" -replico, aparentemente mas molesto que de costumbre-._

"_Uh... parece que te levantaste de mal humor... ¡Espera! Tú siempre estas de mal humor, entonces te levantaste normal"._

"_Te lo diré una sola vez" -Kai se detuvo abruptamente- "Déjame en paz" -siseo, sin siquiera ver a su compañero-._

_Yuriy se detuvo, al tiempo que Kai comenzaba a caminar nuevamente con paso firme y decidido. Los lindos ojos azulados del pelirrojo denotaron incomprensión... ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a Kai? Normalmente él era así, pero jamás se comportaba tan agresivo, era como si particularmente el bicolor se hubiese levantado de un verdadero humor de los mil demonios. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de justo el lugar donde se había encontrado con Kai, ya que al fondo de aquel pasillo frió y lóbrego de la Abadía daba justamente en el despacho del mismísimo Voltaire Hiwatari, y todos, hasta el mismo Kai tenían prohibido acercarse a el si no se trataba de algo sumamente importante. Especialmente cuando el hombre no se encontraba presente._

"_¡Hey, Yura!" -al instante volteo hacia atrás- "¿Qué haces aquí?"._

_Yuriy parpadeo, mirando fijamente a Bryan, que venia caminando justo hacia donde él se encontraba, sonriendo de una manera muy ajena a su persona, ya que no estaba aquel cinismo que siempre imprimía a esas sonrisas._

"_Nada" -respondió el pelirrojo, con el ceño fruncido-._

"_¿Qué te pasa?"._

"_Es que... me encontré con Kai"._

"_Ah" -hizo una mueca fastidiada- "E intentaste besarlo y no se dejo, que lastima"._

"_¡Bryan!" -hizo una mueca- "Kai no me gusta y lo sabes... pero deja de ser tan idiota y ponme atención ¿No crees que este planeando alguna cosa?"._

"_¿Cómo que?" -Bryan arqueo una ceja, cruzándose de brazos-._

"_Bueno... ya sabes lo que dicen, ayer no salio de su habitación en todo el día"._

"_¿Y que?" -se encogió de hombros- "Mejor para nosotros, no tenemos que soportar su horrible genio en las practicas y su arrogancia cada vez que gana"._

"_Mira quien habla" -respondió satíricamente el- "Tu humor es peor, al menos Kai es odioso pero nunca se va por la agresión física"._

"_¿Qué puedo decir?" -sonrió torcidamente- "Soy una persona con un carácter apasionado"._

"_Apasionado ¿Eh?" -sonrió burlonamente- "Rara vez me lo demuestras, me pareces mas bien tan pasivo"._

"_¿Pero que...?" -iba a reprochar al instante por el doble sentido de la oración-._

"_Cállate y escucha, pero me parece que vi a Kai venir del despacho de Voltaire"._

"_¿Y eso que?"._

"_Que tengo la sensación de que algo esta tramando" -lo miro seriamente-._

"_¿Y que podría ser?"._

"_No lo se..."_

"_Sea lo que sea ¿Qué nos importa a nosotros?" -se encogió de hombros- "Ni que fuera a ser algo tan malo y perverso que pueda provocar la destrucción del mundo o algo así... ¡No seas paranoico, Yura!"._

"_Esta bien... seguramente ya imagino cosas... y a todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí?"._

"_Te estaba buscando" -soltó un bufido inconforme- "Por si no te diste cuenta, ya es hora de la comida"._

"_¿De verdad?" -parpadeo inocentemente- "No lo había notado"._

"_Eso es visible, pero anda, vamos" -lo tomo bruscamente de la mano- "Si no comes no estarás en forma, y no quiero que digan que mi despreciable novio es una piltrafa". _

"_¡Oh, gracias! Eres la pareja mas comprensible del mundo" -exclamo destilando sarcasmo-._

"_Si, ya se que no me mereces" -sonrió casi con cinismo-._

_Yuriy tan solo reviro los ojos, siendo técnicamente arrastrado de la mano por Bryan, en aquellos fríos pasillos de piedra. Sin embargo, la duda se había clavado en sus pensamientos... ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando a Kai? _

_Y mientras ellos se alejaban por la dirección contraria, el bicolor ya había llegado a su propia habitación, que parecía decorada de manera seria y sin ningún motivo que pareciese alegrarla un poco. Todo estaba en sombras y algunos dirían que en aquel lugar hacia aun mas frió que en resto de la Abadía. Con pasos seguros a pesar de andar entre las sombras pues gruesas cortinas cubrían las ventanas, Kai se acerco hasta su cama, sentándose. Sus ojos rojizos parecían diferentes, como si se hubiesen vuelto repentinamente más oscuros y no era por efecto de la falta de luz._

_Entrecerró la mirada, mientras que introducía su mano derecha dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sus dedos palparon un frió objeto metálico, lo rozo un poco antes de tomarlo con firmeza y apretarlo en su puño. Saco la mano del bolsillo, dejando que su mano cerrada se plantase frente a sus ojos, mostrándole el dorso. Con una lentitud deliberada, la giro y con la misma lentitud de antes abrió la palma de su mano. En ella se encontraba un blade color negro. En su bit chip la figura de un fénix negro se apreciaba con claridad. Kai cerro los ojos, antes de que con su mano izquierda dejase sobre la cama una llave metálica que traía desde hacia mucho antes de entrar en su habitación._

_La misma llave que Boris le había dado. Ahora sabía lo que abría. _

_Nuevamente aparto sus parpados y revelo el carmín de su mirada que lucia tan opacada. Su vista aun seguía fija en aquel objeto... _

_No podía, sencillamente no podía. Era cierto que había deseado tener al Black Dranzer por demasiado tiempo, pero ahora que estaba al fin en su poder... No podía._

_No era lo correcto._

_Pero ¿Qué importaba ahora? No quedaba nada que le importase, no había nada que fuese aparentemente más importante para el que lograr derrotar a Takao, y a su infame Dragoon. Solo existía una cosa que realmente le importaba, una que añoraba incluso más que el poder que ahora sostenía con tanta tranquilidad en su mano. Una tan imposible de obtener que por eso mismo había decido olvidarse de ella._

_Había decidido no pelear por aquello que anhelaba, porque sabía que la batalla estaba perdida._

"_Rei..."_

_El murmullo se perdió en su habitación, al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza el blade en su puño. Si no podía conseguir lo que verdaderamente deseaba obtener, entonces seguiría en busca de aquellas patrañas que hablaban sobre perfección y poder._

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

El ojidorado inclino la cabeza hacia la izquierda, pidiendo paciencia para si mismo mientras observaba como sus eufóricos compañeros de equipo parecían indispuestos a irse a dormir, al contrario de eso Kyouju estaba con su laptop diciendo muchas cosas que sonaban incoherentes, pero claro, había que destacar que la laptop estaba quejándose y hablando como si de una guacamaya se tratase. Takao hablaba sobre estrategias y fanfarroneaba sobre la más que segura victoria que obtendrían al día siguiente, en la final, y Max parecía estar de acuerdo con aquellas ideas porque aparentemente las alentaba. Rei suspiro resignado, volteando hacia un lado, notando como Kai estaba acostado de espalda en el lugar que le correspondía, bastante ajeno a todo el circo que montaban aquellos tres e incluso parecía que ya se había dormido... eso definitivamente era cinismo puro, o al menos al chino así le pareció.

"Eh... chicos" -hablo alto para que le escuchasen- "Lo mejor seria que ya nos durmiésemos, necesitaremos haber pasado una buena noche si queremos desempeñarnos mañana adecuadamente".

"Oh, Rei, ya suenas como el jefe" -se quejo Takao, cruzándose de brazos- "¡Ganar será sencillo!".

"No lo creas, Takao" -intervino el castaño- "Según mis datos..."

Y de nuevo ahí iban. Rei tan solamente suspiro, realmente le agradaban esos tres, pero a veces se tomaban todo tan a la ligera. Esperaba que no fuesen a lamentar su falta de seriedad cuando estuviesen en la batalla por el torneo asiático.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente durante la primera ronda de la final oriental, Rei supo que ahora si lo lamentaban. El estadio estaba lleno de fanáticos a mas no poder, los gritos se escuchaban de todas partes, sin embargo las voces de los narradores parecían estar por sobre esos gritos, describiendo lo mas atentamente posible como se había desarrollado aquella batalla entre Gao de los White Tigers, quien había peleado con su bestia bit, Galzzy, y Max de los Bladebreakers, quien a pesar de que se había desempeñado bien con Draciel, aparentemente la victoria no le sonrió aquel día, pues justo después de que el plato fuese destruido y levantase una humareda de polvo que había hecho difícil la visión por unos segundos, cuando las cosas se aclararon el resultado fue mas que notorio. Gao había ganado.

Por el momento la victoria era de los White Tigers, y correspondía a Rei ganar para hacer que los Bladebreakers aun estuviesen en el juego. Sin embargo las cosas no parecieron fáciles a primera instancia, y Kai sintió una punzada que asemejaba demasiado a los celos, cuando Rei y Mao estuvieron frente a frente y tuvieron la "indecencia" al parecer del bicolor, de sonreírse de buen gusto y naturalidad. Era sorprendente ver cuantos fanáticos tenía aquella molestia rosada, y también, como el publico femenino clamaba por Rei (hey! no culpo a las mujeres del estadio, es comprensible xD). Durante todo el encuentro, el publico parecía emocionado por los desplantes de poder y las jugadas que se daban entre aquel par de orientales, y Kai no dejaba de pensar que aquella batalla era demasiado amistosa para su gusto ¡Se suponía que eran rivales! ¿Entonces porque Rei tenía que intercambiar tantas sonrisas? Incluso podría jurar que lo había visto reírse de algo que el no había alcanzado a escuchar... ¿Es que esos dos estaban jugando y no beybatallando? ¡Aquello no era para divertirse! Al menos no según los enfebrecidos nervios del bicolor. Rei no debía de parecer tan gustoso y cómodo con la presencia de aquella pelirosada que tanto le fastidiaba. Que Kai pudiese recordar, aquel encuentro no había sido tan "ameno" entre ellos dos, pues Rei había dudado aparentemente después de la primera sesión, sin embargo, ahora ese Rei parecía estar disfrutando demasiado, pese a que iban empatados uno a uno. Mas no solo Kai estaba fuera de sus casillas por aquel encuentro tan amistoso, Rai también parecía demasiado molesto con la actitud que había tomado Mao, sabía que ella estaba jugando como debería, poniendo todo su esfuerzo... pero aun así no soportaba que se comportase de aquella manera con Rei, después de todo el pelinegro les había traicionado y ahora era su enemigo.

Al fin, para calme de los despertados celos de Kai, la batalla un finalizo, con un Rei sonriendo ante el resultado. White Tigers - 1; Bladebreakers - 1. El juego estaba empatado.

Cuando Mao se despidió de Rei, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su equipo, que aparentemente estaba furioso con ella, sin embargo la mirada que les dio la pelirosada pareció callar cualquier queja, se sentó junto a Rai que al instante comenzó a recriminarle, pero con un simple -"Déjame en paz"- por parte de la orgullosa china, pareció que basto para que nadie mas se metiese con ella. Era increíble, Mao jamás se había comportado de esa manera con ellos.

El panorama fue diferente para Rei, sus compañeros le recibieron sonriendo y felicitándolo por la victoria. El chino sonrió a todas las palabras que le dirigieron, y se sentó junto a Kai, que aparentemente parecía tan impasible como siempre, en su postura de indiferencia y con los brazos cruzados.

"Buen juego" -mascullo Kai, con desinterés palpable- "Supongo que pudiste acabar antes, pero estabas... divirtiéndote ¿No?" -pregunto con sarcasmo-.

Rei pareció extrañado por el tono que le era dirigido, así que solamente levanto una ceja en una muestra de incomprensión y al mismo tiempo de curiosidad.

"Se supone, Kai, para eso juego, para divertirme".

"Claro" -bufo, con burla-.

Nuevamente el chino frunció el ceño sin entender, se encogió de hombros para si mismo y regreso su atención a la batalla que Takao, que ya casi comenzaba, sin embargo tenía aquella duda en mente... ¿Qué le pasaba a Kai? Sin embargo el tema del bicolor y su comportamiento arisco pronto paso a segundo lugar, cuando la atención de todos se fijo en el encuentro de Takao y de Rai. Justo en aquel momento, el nipones se encontraba presumiendo el nuevo lanzador que Kyouju había construido para él y dando por sentada su victoria.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" -repuso Rai, de forma altiva- "Fanfarronea si quieres, los White Tigers ganaran" -repuso, y sus amenazantes ojos dorados se dirigieron hacia el otro ojidorado- "Y el mayor error que comedio Rei, fue traicionar a nuestro equipo".

Rei frunció el ceño, sus ojos adquirieron un tono más felino, mientras que apretaba los dientes mostrando sus afilados caninos.

"Cálmate" -susurro indiferente el bicolor a su lado- "No querrás darle el gusto de dejarle ver que te altera".

El chino volteo a mirarle, Kai no le veía pues sus ojos estaban centrados en el encuentro que estaba a punto de ser llevado a cabo.

"Tienes razón" -Rei suspiro, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir después-.

Y en aquel momento, el chino agradeció el comentario del bicolor, como igualmente agradeció tener su presencia a su lado.

"Parece que todavía hay cuentas sin arreglar entre Rai y Rei" -comento Jazzman (quien de paso, es un entrometido ¬¬Uu)- "Lo que solía ser una amistad, se ha convertido en una rivalidad, esta batalla no podría ser mas sensacional".

Takao miro hacia donde se encontraba el Rei, y después volteo su vista hacia el líder de los White Tigers, para después volver a mirar a su compañero chino, y nuevamente a Rai. Bufo molesto y se llevo los puños cerrados hacia el pecho en una actitud un tanto infantil.

"No te preocupes por él, Rei, va a perder" -gruño el nipones-.

"Jugadores ¡A sus posiciones!" -indico Jazzman-.

"Nadie le falta el respeto a mis compañeros" -bramo Takao, todavía molesto (O.o ¡whao! Takaito acaba de sorprenderme con eso, acaba de hacerme olvidar tres gramos del irrespeto que le tengo)-.

"¡Tres!... ¡Dos!... ¡Uno!... ¡Let it rip!".

Y con aquel grito de Jazzman, el juego comenzó.

La primera ronda, el peliazul se vio sorprendido por la fuerza que demostraba Rai a la hora de jugar, y sucumbió casi miserablemente cuando un ataque determinante de aquel oriental hizo que su blade saliese del estadio, rozando casi su mejilla izquierda ante su propio asombro. En ese momento, Takao recurrió a Kyouju, preguntando por un plan B, a lo que el pequeño castaño respondió que primero debería averiguar que es lo que había pasado con el plan A. Luego de una pequeña conversación en la que obviamente Kai no participio, donde discutían que el nipones había perdido por una particular técnica de concentración de energía en el ataque, Takao pidió calma, alegando que si no se tenían todas las respuestas, lo mejor seria improvisar. Comentario sencillo, pero que viniendo del ojimarrón parecía ajeno a el, ya que tenía cierto aire de razón y sabiduría.

"Dile a Rei que si se hubiese quedado con los White Tigers, también hubiese aprendido mi truco de la energía" -comento Rai desde su posición, con los brazos cruzados y parado firmemente, el desafió brillaba en sus ojos-.

Desde donde estaba sentado, Rei también se encontraba con los brazos y piernas cruzados, sin embargo a pesar de que frunció el ceño inconforme, borro el gesto al instante regresando a su serenidad normal, tenía que hacer caso a lo que Kai le había dicho.

"Pero no lo hizo" -mascullo con desprecio- "Y ahora tendrán que pagar perdiendo el torneo y volviendo a casa" -se giro, mostrando su lanzador donde su blade ya se encontraba, sus ojos se volvieron fieramente felinos y su expresión cambio a una amenazante- "Disfruta la decepción de tus compañeros, Rei" -gruño, mostrando sus colmillos que eran mas prominentes que los del otro pelinegro- "Tú eres muy bueno en eso".

Rei sin embargo, ahora con la mente más relajada y fría, reviro los ojos en un gesto exasperado, sintiendo que incluso estaba llegando a encontrar la situación como algo con gracia. Sonrió de manera ladeada y cerró los ojos como si estuviese satisfecho por algo.

"Olvídalo" -dijo sencillamente-.

Ante esas palabras, Rai pareció molestarse más.

"Me gustaría enfrentarme contigo para que mi satisfacción fuese completa" -gruño el líder de los tigres-.

Takao nuevamente regreso a su posición de disgusto, pues le estaban ignorando encima de que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la actitud de su rival.

"Te estas comportando como si ya hubiesen ganado, esto aun no ha terminado, Rai" -dijo de manera molesta, reprimiendo su enfado-.

"Todo que dice va dirigido a Rei" -Takao parpadeo, cuando escucho la voz de su líder tras de él-.

"Eso ya lo sé" -respondió un poco mas calmado el nipones, girándose hacia el bicolor- "¿Para que repetir eso, Kai?".

"Porque estas perdiendo una oportunidad" -dijo de manera solemne- "Su mente esta en otro lugar, y espera algo desesperado de tu parte" -frunció el ceño- "Haz lo obvio y confúndelo".

"Ahora que lo dices..." -se giro de nuevo hacia el plato, que representaba un paisaje arenoso- "Tal vez yo..."

Kai cerró los ojos, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose hacia el lugar que había abandonado.

'_Vamos, Takao, no seas tan estúpido como creo y hazme caso_' -pensó para si, frunciendo el ceño- '_Lo hiciste una vez, hazlo de nuevo_'.

Y sí, Kai Hiwatari deseaba que Takao ganase aquel encuentro, porque si ahora lo perdía, eso significa el fin de los Bladebreakers, y con eso... Rei se alejaría de él, quizá para siempre. Alejando aquel horrible pensamiento de ya no poder estar con Rei, se sentó justo al lado del oriental, que le miraba con cierta curiosidad en sus resplandecientes ojos dorados.

"¿Qué?" -pregunto secamente, ante la dorada mirada insistente-.

"Que no esperaba que fueses a darle un consejo a Takao" -sonrió ligeramente- "¿Usarme de distracción? Que buena idea" -comento con cierta burla-.

"Sí, bien" -se encogió de hombros descuidadamente- "Eres una distracción sumamente irresistible" -dijo con un tono de voz, que a su propio parecer sonó suave y arrastrado-.

Y el bicolor casi sonríe regocijado, cuando un tenue tono rojizo apareció en las mejillas de Rei, quien sonrió de manera nerviosa y carraspeo un poco.

"Sí, quizás tengas razón" -murmuro el chino, mirando hacia el frente para no tener que decir algo mas-.

Kai asintió en sus adentros, definitivamente no le era nada indiferente a Rei. Era un buen segundo paso.

Afortunadamente para los deseos del bicolor, y para alegría de su propio equipo, Takao logro de manera ingeniosa utilizar el plato que imitaba a un desierto, para su propio beneficio, y por medio de jugadas que aparentemente planeo bien, logro derrotar a Rai, haciéndolo caer dentro de su propio juego. Estaba decidido, ahora ambos iban uno a uno y la euforia por haber ganado se apoderaba de casi todos sus compañeros.

"¡Sí! Sensacional" -Max se levanto de su asiento, sonriendo enormemente- "¡Súper!".

"¡Bien hecho, Takao!" -Kyouju sonreía también, alegre-.

"Oh, gracias, Kai" -el nipones se giro hacia la banca- "Tus consejos fueron muy útiles".

"Yo no comenzaría a celebrar aun" -respondió fríamente el bicolor- "Mira".

Takao se giro, solamente para ver como un frustrado y bastante enojado Rai, se agachaba en el plato de arena, y tomaba el blade negro en su mano que temblaba, volteándolo a ver mientras que la furia resplandecía en sus ojos.

"Has entrado a la jaula de un león dormido" -continuo hablando el bicolor- "Y ahora que esta despierto, ha sacado las garras".

Takao pareció sorprenderse ante la mirada tan fiera que le había dirigido el líder de los White Tigers, pero después sonrió con altanería y burla.

"Uh, quizá te vendría bien una lima de uñas, esas zarpas están muy largas" -comento burlescamente el nipones-.

Ante el comentario, Rai tan solo apretó mas los dientes. Y a la indicación de Jazzman, la tercera sesión comenzó. Todos parecían estar mas tensos, expectantes ante la gran batalla que ahora se llevaba a cabo. Dragoon y Galeon parecían estar al mismo nivel, y podría decirse que la victoria seria de cualquiera de los dos. Sin embargo, al final, luego de una gran demostración de poder, ambos blades salieron del plato, cayendo al lado de sus respectivos dueños.

Juego empatado.

"De acuerdo a las reglas" -hablo Jazzman después de un tensos silencio- "Será una cuarta y ultima sesión la que determine al campeón, los equipos seleccionaran al jugador que ira a la batalla de muerte súbita".

"¡Sí!" -Takao pareció alegrarse con la noticia- "¡Voy a ganar este juego!".

"Los integrantes de cada equipo, por favor acérquense al plato" -indico el ¿referí? Jazzman-.

Y el nipones no perdió tiempo en correr para ponerse en marcha. Rei, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido sentado y sereno, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, pareció reaccionar al fin ante la situación.

"¡Takao, espera!" -pidió el pelinegro, haciendo que el llamado se detuviese-.

"¿Sí?" -ante su pregunta, Rei se puso de pie-.

"Yo quiero enfrentarme a Rai" -dijo de manera determinante-.

"Si ¿En serio?" -pregunto Max escéptico-.

"Pero Takao tiene el impulso" -intervino Kyouju mirando la pantalla de su laptop- "Los datos de Dizzy sugieren que..." -sin embargo, la mano de Rei cerro aquella laptop-.

"Olvida los datos, jefe" -pidió Rei- "Rai y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar".

"¡Pero no podemos!" -chillo el castaño- "Podríamos perder y..."

"Guarda silencio" -indico el bicolor con voz firme, haciendo que Kyouju diese un respingo-.

"Takao ¿Me permites?" -pregunto Rei, mirando seriamente hacia el peliazul que pareció dudar- "Sé que puedo ganar".

"Es todo tuyo, Rei" -sonrió después- "Haz que nos sintamos orgullosos" -a lo que el chino asintió- "Buena suerte".

"No" -interrumpió Kai, haciendo que todos volteasen a mirarlo- "Rei no necesita de la suerte, ganara porque tiene la capacidad de hacerlo" -determino-.

El chino parpadeo, y después plasmo una sonrisa bastante encantadora en sus labios, ante la seguridad que Kai había impreso en sus palabras, dejando en claro que confiaba en el. Takao pareció sorprendido y comenzó a renegar del porque Kai decía esas cosas de Rei, pero nunca le había dicho algo así a él mismo o a Max. El rubio tan solo sonrió, comenzando a pensar que el bicolor se estaba volviendo más accesible con ellos. Y Kyouju se resigno ante lo que pudiese venir.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Waaaa XD ya llegamos a la final tan rápido 9.9 algo me dice que para ser el capi cuatro esto no debía de ir hasta ese punto ¿Será que llevo todo muy a prisa? Feh, como sea, si, si... muy Beyblade el asunto ¬¬Uu pero no puedo intentar rescribir la historia si no hablo del Beyblade XD pero de todas formas, encontrare como hacer que todo se vuelva mas yaoi ¡Muajajajajajajaja! Cof, cof... x.X perdón, me emocione... A ver... comentarios que tenga que hacer del capi ¡Ah, si! Kai YA se dio cuenta de que nuestro queridito Rei se siente atraído por su persona (¿y quien no se sentiría así? con lo bueno que esta Kai XD), y nuestro querido Rei como que esta entre el "si me gusta, pero no debería de". Ahora bien, comparado con Rei... ¡Kai es un maldito asalta cunas! Sie, porque nuestro Rei es todavía un niñito inocente, y Kai es un mocoso con la mentalidad perversa de un dieciochoañero (como sho, muejejejeje). Y psss... ya no se que comentar, y porque soy buenita ¡Las veo en el otro capi! XD sie, subo dos capis seguidos, porque les debo mushias actualizaciones y lo menos que puedo hacer es poner otro capi x.X weeeeeeno, como sea, agradezco su review a las siguientes personas:

_**Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel**_

_**Nadryl**_

_**Yumi Hiwatari**_

_**Addanight**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Claudel Kurayami**_

_**Zuzu**_

Y también, a quien haya leído esto, se lo agradezco mushio n.n nos vemos en el otro capi.

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "_Quiero vivir en tu vida y respirar en tu alegría, llamar amor a mis sentimientos y entrar en el cielo con tus besos, quiero saber que existes y yo existo para ti..._" ------**»**


	5. Tercer paso

_Acotaciones: _

"..." - diálogos

'...' - _pensamientos_

(...) - mis burdos comentarios

_cursiva_ - flash back

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ - cambio de escena

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "_Recordando al Olvido_"**

∞ **Autor: _Celen Marinaiden_**.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, medio AU y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas.

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, **_ReCorDaNdO aL OlViDo_** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**_Capitulo V_**: Tercer paso...

**D**esde su lugar, Rai se levanto satisfecho al ver cual seria su oponente, riendo para si mismo ya que disfrutaba de una venganza aun no conseguida. Mao coloco sus manos en algo que asemejo a un ruego, y murmuro algunas palabras que no pudieron ser entendidas.

Y la cuarta sesión comenzó. Las cosas parecían bastante serias, sobre todo cuando apenas el juego había comenzado, ya que al instante, Rai comenzó a utilizar los ataques de sus compañeros, imitando los movimientos de Galux, Galmon y Galzzy. Sobra decir que los Bladebreakers se encontraban sorprendidos, preguntándose como era posible que los hubiese aprendido, haciendo que Takao diese uno de sus típicos comentarios, hablando de escuelas de verano o clases nocturnas. Rei prácticamente estaba perdiendo, mientras que aun su equipo mantenía firme su fe sobre él. El plato donde estaban jugando comenzaba a despedazarse bajo el ataque de Rai, quien parecía tener todo absolutamente dominado, al tiempo que seguía recriminando al dueño de Driger, muchas cosas del pasado.

"Esto esta mal" -hablo Mao, bajando la mirada y haciendo que algunos mechones cubriesen sus ojos-.

"¿Mao?" -pregunto preocupado a su lado, Kiki-.

"Es que esto no... ¡No es honorable! ¡No lo hagas!" -y le lanzo corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su líder-.

"¡Mao, espera!" -pero la replica del peliverde fue ignorada-.

Rápidamente, la ojidorada se coloco detrás de su capitán, quien parecía estar disfrutando bastante de aquella "humillación".

"Rai, no sigas ¡Recuerda lo que nos enseñaron nuestros mayores!" -pidió ella, mortificada-.

"¡Vete de aquí!" -gruño él en respuesta-.

"Ellos decían que..." -pero parecía que ella no lo había escuchado-.

"Guárdate el sermón ¿Quieres?" -volteo a verla, mientras sus ojos dorados parecían temblar y la mirada de Mao se volvía de sorpresa- "¡Esta es mi pelea!".

"No lo entiendo, Rai, estas llevando las cosas demasiado lejos"."

"No lo creo, después de que Rei decepciono a los White Tigers y a todo el pueblo" -sus ojos aun parecían temblar en una muda aflicción retenida- "Cuando éramos niños todos deseábamos ser campeones de Beyblade, sobre todo Rei... sin embargo cuando lo eligieron para ser el líder del equipo White Tiger, se esperaba que nos llevase a la victoria, pero en vez de aceptar ese honor nos dio la espalda para siempre" -volteo a mirar desafiante a Rei- "Nos abandonaste ¡Así que te estamos devolviendo el favor!".

Rei retrocedió ante aquellas palabras, mientras que todos miraban con interés como el ataque de Rai se hacia mas intenso. Kon realmente parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos, en sus razones para decir de si mismo que no era una traidor y que no había abandonado a nadie.

Y entonces, retrocedió un paso al tiempo que su propio blade también lo hacia, Rai estaba ganando no solo en el plato, sino también, estaba ganando en la voluntad del mismo Rei.

"¡Rei!" -se escucho un grito en medio de aquella pelea-.

Aquella exclamación pareció sacarlo de su ensoñación.

"¡Deja de perder el tiempo!" -ordeno autoritaria esa voz- "Gana de una vez" -entrecerró su mirada ojirubí- "Nosotros estamos orgullosos de que estés en nuestro equipo ¡Yo lo estoy! Así que déjate de juegos y termina con esto".

El chino pareció un tanto sorprendido por sus palabras, pero después asintió como si ahora todo volviese a ser claro, sus ojos dorados se tornaron más fieros y se volvió hacia su rival con una nueva determinación. Ante las palabras de Kai, todos parecieron reaccionar, comenzando a dar consejos y palabras de aliento hacia su compañero. Por un instante, el pequeño rubio se fijo en la postura del bicolor, permanecía de manera serena, sencillamente parado y con los brazos cruzados... sin embargo, sus ojos rojizos veían con completo interés hacia el frente... y Max lo noto, Kai ni siquiera estaba mirando hacia el juego, ya que su vista permanecía fija en la figura de Rei. El rubio volteo a ver hacia el chino y después volteo a ver a Kai nuevamente... ¿Podría ser...? sin embargo, negó la cabeza cuando nuevamente las cosas con la pelea parecían ponerse difíciles, centrando su atención en el juego.

Ahora que Rei parecía haber recuperado el temple, los comentarios de su ex-compañero ni siquiera parecían afectarle, y mientras una espectacular batalla se desenvolvía entre ellos, logro exponer todos aquellos puntos de vista hacia un Rai, que en sus propias palabras: tenía la mente cerrada. Cuando al fin Galeon y Driger hicieron acto de presencia, como siempre fue algo digno de verse con admiración... y Kai pareció pensar que se volvía loco, pero podría jurar que nuevamente aquel tigre le había mirado directamente a los ojos por una fracción de segundo, tan rápido... que por eso dudaba que realmente hubiese pasado.

Después de un impresionante despliegue de poder... todo llego a su fin. Rei había utilizado la misma técnica especial de Rai, el Relámpago Oscuro, además de que había logrado hacerme una significativa mejoría. Todo fue muy rápido, pero claro... los Bladebreakers habían ganado. Frente a un Rei que parecía ser imponente, Rai se dejo caer de rodillas. Kyouju lloraba de felicidad, mientras que Max agitaba los brazos sonriendo emocionado.

"Buen trabajo" -Takao se apresuro a felicitar a su compañero- "Ni yo mismo hubiese podido hacerlo mejor".

"Si podías, pero gracias por darme la oportunidad".

"Pero todo fue muy tenso durante algunos minutos" -intervino Max, sonriente-.

"Demasiado tenso para mi gusto".

Todos voltearon hacia atrás, a sabiendas que el comentario había venido de Kai, quien en ese momento se aproximaba hacia donde estaba Rei. Takao y Max tuvieron que hacerse a un lado, cuando se dieron cuenta de que el bicolor no detendría su marcha por ellos. Se detuvo frente el chino, y sonrió de manera agradable, solamente para él.

"Sin embargo, sabía que lo lograrías y nunca dude de ello" -y por un momento sintió perderse en aquellos ojos dorados que le observaban atentos- "Realmente mereces que te felicite, te debemos este torneo a ti".

"No" -negó Rei, regresando la sonrisa que Kai le había regalado- "Mas bien creo que ganamos gracias a todos".

Y por un instante, lo único que hicieron fue observarse sin decir nada. Para que luego Rei rompiese el contacto ante la voz de Mao, que sonaba a sus espaldas. En ese momento Max aparentemente lo entendió... y sonrió para sus adentros... ¡Aquello definitivamente era un descubrimiento! E incluso, hasta podría ser divertido... ¡Pero que obvio parecía! Apostaría cada una de sus pequeñas pecas a que aquel par se gustaba.

Los White Tigers dejaron aquella actitud de agresividad hacia los Bladebreakers, dejando ver que aceptaban su derrota sin resentimiento alguno. Y Cuando Rai se acerco hacia Rei, al fin las cosas parecieron aclararse. El capitán de los tigres acepto el tener la mente cerrada y acepto aun mas la superioridad que tenía Rei sobre él, estando conforme con que algún día el dueño de Driger llevaría a su pueblo las habilidades aprendidas.

"Eres bueno, Rei, eres muy bueno" -dijo, sonriendo mientras se paraba delante de él- "La búsqueda del conocimiento es algo que vale la pena continuar".

"Jah, gracias" -sonrió el otro ojidorado-.

Y ante las muecas satisfechas y conformes, tanto de los White Tigers y los Bladebreakers, como de los espectadores. Ambos pelinegros chocaron sus manos, en un gesto que anunciaba la regenerada amistad entre ellos.

El torneo había terminado, coronando a los Bladebreakers como los nuevos campeones asiáticos. Ahora, el torneo estadounidense parecía estarles esperando.

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

_Sus ojos verdes resplandecieron con furia mal contenida, mientras que exasperado bufaba dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo. La espera ya había sido mucha, y con lo falto de paciencia que él era, la situación se había vuelto completamente pesada._

"_Voy a matarlo" -siseo, molesto- "Lo matare de manera lenta y dolorosa"._

"_Ya, Bryan, deberías calmarte" -pidió el pelirrojo a su lado-._

"_¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos aquí, Yura?"._

"_Eh... bien, ¿cinco, diez minutos?"._

"_Eso me basta a mí" -volteo a mirarlo furioso- "¡Y este imbécil no puede abrirnos la puerta!"._

"_Quizá es que Kai..."_

"_Me importa un demonio lo que Kai este haciendo..." -y siguió maldiciendo, aunque mentalmente-._

_Yuriy miro la puerta cerrada con algo de aflicción, ahora si estaba preocupado. Kai se veía comportando muy extraño desde hacia semanas, faltaba a muchas sesiones de entrenamientos, y cuando no había nadie en las salas de practicas él solía encerrarse y no salía hasta muy entrada la noche. Definitivamente el comportamiento del nieto de Voltaire ya había obtenido la atención de todos los que le conocían en la Abadía, y la duda en general se refería a saber que era lo que pasaba con aquel bicolor... ¿Estaría deprimido? ¡Si! sonaba a locura tratándose de Kai, pero es que no había otra forma de justificar su comportamiento, incluso se sabía que Voltaire había intentado hablar con él acerca del tema, y Kai sencillamente había despachado a su abuelo sin decir ni una sola palabra._

_Hacia dos días que había llegado un mensaje para Kai, sin embargo debido a su comportamiento y sus costumbres extremadamente antisociales, aquel mensaje no había sido recibido. Yuriy había decidido él mismo ir a llevar hacia su destinatario, pero Bryan prefirió adelantársele, pues pese a lo que demostraba, el ojiverde también estaba completamente intrigado por la nueva actitud del bicolor._

_Poco habían obtenido en realidad, porque ahí estaban ambos como un par de idiotas sin que el ojicarmín se dignase a abrir la puerta, pues ya le había gritado a Bryan que se marchase._

"_¡Bien!" -exploto el peligris- "¡No me importa si no me abres! Nosotros tenemos la culpa por preocuparnos de tus asuntos, señor rey del mundo... pero si te interesa saber... el mensaje que no puedes dignarte a recibir es de tu patético equipo"._

_Apenas unos segundos de silencio transcurrieron después de que Bryan dijese esas palabras._

"_¿¡Que es lo que dice?" -se escucho la clara y autoritaria voz de Kai desde el otro lado-._

"_¿Esperas que te lo digamos?" -bufo Bryan, admirado de que al fin aquel sujeto tan desesperante les contestase-._

"_Tranquilo" -pidió el pelirrojo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y mirándolo de manera suplicante- "Kai" -se volteo hacia la puerta- "Ellos están organizando una reunión en casa de Kinomiya, te están invitando a que vayas"._

"_¡Yura!" -reprocho molesto- "¡No tienes porque decirle! Si le importa, que el venga a buscar su mensaje"._

"_Bryan" -negó con la cabeza- "Déjalo, no es nuestro asunto lo que le pase... vayámonos ya... tengo hambre ¿Tu no?"._

"_Pero, Yura..."_

"_Anda, que me gusta comer acompañado de ti" -sonrió de manera suave- "Olvidemos el asunto"._

_Bryan entendía perfectamente que el pelirrojo intentaba menguar su enojo hacia Kai. Decidió que no valía la pena seguir esperando más por una explicación por parte del bicolor, y se dio la vuelta haciendo caso a las palabras del otro. Yuriy se demoro tan solo un instante en seguirle, pues se agacho y deslizo debajo de la puerta un trozo de papel blanco, antes de darle alcance al otro, que aun iba despotricando barbaridades sobre el ojiescarlata. _

_Dentro de la habitación que tenía un enfermizo aspecto de soledad, entre las sombras apenas alejadas por la débil y casi lastimera luz que se colaba por una ventana, Kai se puso de pie encaminándose hacia la puerta, agachándose con desdén y tomando en manos la hoja que había sido deslizada. Su primer impulso fue arrugarla y arrojarla al cesto de la basura, sin embargo, noto que era la letra del pelirrojo, explicando el mensaje que debían de darle._

_En aquel escrito estaba el día en que supuestamente todos se reunirían, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto, así que era de suponerse que Takao organizaría algo así._

_Aquello parecía una lista de nombres que le eran molestos._

_**Takao, Max, Kyouju, Hiromi, Daichi, Hitoshi...**_

_Todos esos nombres le desagradaban. Todos, menos uno._

_**Rei.**_

_Al instante, cerro con fuerza su puño arrugando la hoja de papel, la arrojo con fuerza al suelo suprimiendo la exclamación que quería dar, y después se volvió hacia su cama, acostándose de nuevo, dándole la espalda a la puerta. No quería saber nada de nadie, quería olvidarse de ellos, olvidar siquiera que había personas que lo consideraban su amigo, olvidarse de Yuriy y Bryan, olvidarse de todo aquel que había en la Abadía, olvidarse de su abuelo. No deseaba, simplemente saber nada de nadie._

_No ahora que tenía una nueva meta, no ahora que todo parecía estar en orden, en tan perfecto orden que si se desviaba tan solo un poco de su objetivo, seguramente todo se arruinaría. No podía desistir ahora, cuando estaba tan cerca de tener ese poder que deseaba, de alcanzar la perfección, aquella de la que había escuchado hablar mientras crecía._

КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ

"¡Pues yo pienso regresar a casa!" -grito Takao, al tiempo que se metía un tenedor a la boca y se engullía un trozo de carne-.

"Yo también, me parece bien descansar ahí" -apoyo Max, sonriendo-.

"Yo iré con ustedes, chicos" -concordó Kyouju-.

Se encontraban en un restaurante típico de la ciudad. El torneo había finalizado, y los Bladebreakers eran los afamados vencedores. Ahora, justo estaban haciendo los planes que llevarían a cabo antes de irse hacia el torneo estadounidense. El señor Dickenson, sentado en la misma mesa que ellos solo se dedicaba a hacer comentarios y a sonreír... sonrisa que comenzaba parecerle ya muy molesta a Kai.

"¿Y tú, Rei? ¿Vendrás con nosotros?" -pregunto el rubio, volteando a mirar al oriental-.

"No" -negó suavemente- "Yo tomare un vuelo hacia donde será el torneo, y ahí los esperare".

"De acuerdo, entonces te veremos allá" -dijo Takao, antes de morder un trozo de pan y tomar un vaso lleno de jugo y llevárselo a la boca, en lo que modales respectaba, Takao dejaba mucho que desear-.

"¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer, Kai?" -pregunto el siempre entrometido señor Dickenson- "No has dicho palabra alguna, muchacho".

Kai, que permanecía indiferente a todos, pareció enfocar un poco de su atención en el hombre mayor.

"Me iré con Rei" -ante la declaración, el anciano pareció asombrarse un poco ya que no se esperaba eso- "No tengo la necesidad de ir a mi casa, no hay nada que tenga pendiente ahí... y me parecería mas conveniente que ustedes también se fuesen con nosotros en vez de ir a perder el tiempo" -siseo para el resto de su equipo, a sabiendas que recibiría una negativa-.

"¡Pero, Kai!" -protesto Takao, luego de acabarse el vaso de jugo- "Queremos ir a descansar un poco, que tu seas un enemigo del descanso y la diversión no quiere decir que nosotros vayamos a seguirte".

"Hagan lo que quieran" -se encogió de hombros, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos-.

¡Bien, Takao! Justamente eso era lo que Kai esperaba. Después de todo al indicar que el resto del equipo debería de ir con ellos, evitaba levantar sospechas sobre su elección de estar con el chino. ¡Claro que tenía cosas que hacer en casa! Seguramente su abuelo estaría esperándolo ahí, para decirle sobre sus ideas y planes torcidos, mas el bicolor no tenía ninguna necesidad de escuchar aquella sarta de cosas que se sabía de memoria, ya tendría tiempo después para discutir con su abuelo y arruinarle sus jugarretas.

"Entonces todo esta decidido" -anuncio Dickenson con su incansable sonrisa- "Después de comer, deberán poner sus cosas en orden, yo me encargare de los boletos de avión".

"Como usted diga, Señor Dickenson" -y justo después de eso, Takao se metió otro tenedor con carne a la boca-.

"Estoy ansioso por ir a casa y ver a mi padre, tengo muchas cosas que contarle" -comento Max, iniciando así otra platica amena a la que como siempre, Kai se mantenía ajeno-.

El resto de la comida paso relativamente tranquila, lo mas tranquila que puede estar una comida con un viejo medio odioso, un campeón con tendencias a comer demasiado, un rubio excesivamente alegre, un pequeño genio paranoico, un chino relativamente tranquilo, y un Hiwatari de carácter intolerante y que se fastidia con facilidad.

Para cuando ya tenían todo preparado, los tres que iban con destino a Japón abordaron su avión con gran entusiasmado, mientras que Kai y Rei parecían relativamente ajenos a la emoción de sus compañeros. Antes de abordar el avión, Kai tuvo que aguardar un poco mientras Rei se dedicaba a comprar un diario y después le daba alcance en la sala de espera, el avión tardaría solamente quince minutos mas en estar listo para ser abordado. Ambos agradecieron que en el mar de personas que se encontraban así, aparentemente no hubiese nadie aficionado al Beyblade o seguramente tendrían problemas con fanáticos.

"Mira, Kai" -pidió el chino- "Estamos en primera plana".

Ante la declaración, el bicolor enfoco la mirada en la portada del periódico. Una foto de los integrantes del equipo se veía a la perfección. Los cinco chicos sonreían cada quien a su manera.

"Joh... aquí dice que todos partiremos directamente hacia Estados Unidos".

"Bah, eso debió decirlo Dickenson, para que nadie molestase a sus chicos de oro".

"¿Te refieres a Takao y los otros?".

"¿A quien mas si no?".

"Bien" -se encogió de hombros, abriendo el periódico- "Al menos eso nos dará tiempo para estar solos, podremos descansar tranquilamente... me agradan los chicos, pero a veces dicen y hacen cada cosa" -reviro los ojos, con diversión-.

Kai tan solo se dedico a mirarle, sonriendo de manera enigmática para si mismo. Definitivamente, el veía algo mas interesante sobre estar a solas con Rei que solamente descansar de sus compañeros de equipo.

Al subir al avión, "cortésmente" Kai había dejado que Rei ocupase el asiento que quedaba junto a la ventanilla. Lo cual el chino le agradeció con una bella sonrisa, ya que según el boleto, aquel asiento le correspondía al bicolor. Realmente a Kai le asombro que les diesen primera clase, claro que la primera clase de aquella aerolínea no era la gran cosa comparada con las otras aerolíneas que él conocía, pero al menos el viaje seria mas tranquilo para ambos. El despegue fue tranquilo y dentro de muy poco se encontraron en el aire, Rei había dejado de mirar con atención la ventanilla cuando todo suelo desapareció y solamente se vieron las nubes. Kai a su lado, miraba con insistencia el perfil del chino, maravillándose de lo perfecto que era Rei, sin poder evitar el pensar que con los años, Rei lo único que haría será mejorar en su aspecto... le parecía algo casi risible el saber como se vería aquel hermoso rostro con algunos años mas, y como luciría aquel cuerpo favorecido por el crecimiento y la edad. Sencillamente el chiquillo de ojos dorados y llamativo aspecto, se convertiría en un joven completamente arrebatador. De acuerdo, pensamientos así eran justamente los que debería de evitar por su propio bienestar, y el de un puro e inocente Rei, lo mejor seria el pensar en que excusa seria la que fuese a darle a su abuelo... aunque claro, no tenía siquiera porque decirle que tuvo la oportunidad de marchar a Japón y la rechazo, para en lugar de eso dirigirse hacia EUA con la única intención de acompañar al chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos con insistencia a cada momento del día.

"Bien, Kai" -la voz de Rei pareció sacarlo de sus pensamientos-.

El chino se giro hacia él, sonrió de manera confortante y después se acomodo lo mejor que pudo en el asiento.

"Yo paso a dormirme" -sonrió, con una adorable mezcla de gracia y pena- "He viajado tantas veces en avión, que ya es aburrido... así que prefiero pasar el tiempo posible dormido, no soporto la sensación del vuelo".

Kai solamente asintió sin pronunciar palabra, para después observar como Rei cerraba los ojos, girando la cabeza hacia el lado de la ventanilla, aparentemente buscando una posición cómoda para descansar.

"Que descanses, Rei" -murmuro tan bajamente, que creyó que el chino no le escucharía-.

"Gracias, Kai" -sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, le respondió-.

El bicolor se permitió sonrojarse levemente, mientras que sonreía con presteza para borrar el gesto con igual rapidez que con la que había aparecido. Definitivamente, por estar en aquel momento con el chino, seria capaz de enfrentarse a un enfurecido Voltaire Hiwatari que bramase por correrlo de la casa y desheredarlo... Rei valía la pena cualquier sacrificio, eso lo sabía desde hacia ya demasiado tiempo.

El hotel en que el Señor Dickenson había hecho reservaciones para ellos, no era algo despreciable aunque tampoco tan ostentoso. Era una sola habitación que tenía cuarto de baño, una linda vista por la terraza y dos confortables camas que parecían estar esperando su llegada, pues apenas arribaron al cuarto ambos supieron que lo que harían seria dormir. El vuelo había sido largo, y ya era muy entrada la noche. A pesar de que Rei había conseguido dormir un poco durante el viaje, no le sirvió de mucho cuando se despertó media hora después y fue imposible que volviese a conciliar el sueño. Realmente no le agradaban demasiado los aviones, le hastiaba la sensación de vuelco permanente en el estomago, la presión de altura y el constante zumbido del avión mientras viajaban... sin embargo, nunca demostraba estar molesto con la situación o incomodo. Aunque claro, la realidad fuese otra.

Cuando el sol del día siguiente despunto, la paz en aquella habitación era palpable, mas ello no evito que Kai despertase a una hora que se consideraría relativamente temprano. Sus ojos rojizos se acostumbraron a la poca claridad que había en la habitación debido a que las cortinas se encontraban cerradas. Se incorporo, girando la mirada hacia a un lado. Casi fue una sorpresa encontrarse con Rei perfectamente arreglado, sentado en su cama la cual estaba ya ordenada y observándole fijamente. Una sutil sonrisa se formo en los labios del pelinegro y entrecerró sus ojos dorados.

"Buenos días" -dijo, simplemente él-.

Kai pareció reaccionar instantes después, sacado de aquella admiración que había tenido por Rei, claro, que sea Rei la primera cosa que veía en el día sin duda alguna era un privilegio.

"Buenos días" -respondió, con algo de tosquedad involuntaria- "¿Cuánto llevas despierto?".

"Algún tiempo" -se encogió de hombros- "El suficiente para haber recibido una llamada del Señor Dickenson, dice que los chicos vendrán mañana, en cuanto lleguen iremos primero a un centro de investigación de Beyblade, quiere que demos un vistazo" -se encogió de hombros- "Aunque no entiendo para que".

Kai sonrió para sus adentros, él si entendía el porque.

"A mi me basta con saber que mi Beyblade funciona, no deseo saber mas".

"Eres muy simplista, Rei".

"La vida es simple, nosotros la complicamos, por eso prefiero ser simple".

"Bien, supongo que encontraremos que hacer en ese centro de investigación".

Rei simplemente se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón. Kai se espabilo y decidió entrar al baño para al menos intentar arreglarse, no era difícil notar que Rei ya había tomado una ducha. Se preguntaba como era posible que el chino hubiese hecho tantas cosas mientras él descansaba, sin que siquiera hubiese sido capaz de escucharlo, aunque había que poner a su favor que Rei siempre era silencioso en las cosas que hacia, incluso hasta la forma en que caminaba, sus pasos rara vez se escuchaban.

En cuanto Kai desapareció por la puerta del baño, Rei se apresuro a arreglar la cama en la que había dormido el bicolor, no deseaba que ninguna mucama viniese a hacer el trabajo si podía hacerlo el mismo. Cuando el bicolor salio del cuarto de baño, arreglando su siempre inmaculada bufanda alrededor de su cuello, se encontró nuevamente a Rei sentado aparentemente esperándolo. La sola idea de tener a aquel chino para si durante todo un día era sencillamente increíble, no había nadie que los importunase con su presencia, pero aun así... ¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer? No podía tomarlo en brazos y besarlo aunque desease hacerlo, quizá lo mejor seria intentar acercarse un poco mas a él, hasta ahora había hecho un trabajo impecable y cualquiera que lo conociese bien diría que se trataba de otra persona en el lugar del bicolor, que era otro Kai diferente, porque definitivamente no se comportaba como se suponía debía de hacerlo. La ironía recaía en que realmente era otro Kai.

"¿Y bien?" -cuestiono el otro- "¿Qué haremos? Tenemos todo un día libre".

"Deberíamos bajar y desayunar, después de eso pensaremos en que hacer, podríamos salir o sencillamente quedarnos de ociosos en esta habitación".

"¿Todo el día? Uh... normalmente por mis viajes suelo hacer eso, pero no creo que seas de las personas que disfruta de no estar haciendo nada".

"Po... podríamos hablar de... cosas, ya sabes, creo que de lo único que hablamos es del Beyblade y..." -de acuerdo, se sentía como un completo estúpido por decir cosas así, y encima no encontrar que mas hablar-.

"Quizá" -Rei se llevo el dedo índice hacia los labios, como pensando que hacer- "Me parece buena idea" -sonrió después-.

Oh... ¿Por qué tenía Rei que provocarlo? De acuerdo, aquella acción no era una provocación, pero para él aparentemente cualquier pequeño gesto del pelinegro le hacia caer como un tonto.

"De acuerdo, bajemos" -ordeno, encaminándose hacia la puerta-.

Rei se limito a levantarse y seguirle. No estaba del todo seguro si seria lo mejor para él, quedarse demasiado tiempo con Kai a solas, no que fuese malo ¡Claro que no! pero le ponía nerviosa la simple idea... el bicolor era muy diferente a él, tan altivo, callado, tenía aquel aire de sofisticación al que no estaba acostumbrado... todo en el parecía venir de otro mundo y sencillamente le tenía prendido cual abeja a la miel... sencillamente Kai desequilibraba sus pensamientos ¿Y como no hacerlo? Era alguien tan... sorprendente, peculiar, sentía que era imposible no sentirse atraído por él... ¡Pero era ridículo! no podía, Kai era su compañero, su líder de equipo... además ¡Eso no estaba bien! no podía dejarse deslumbrar tan ingenuamente. Pero, es que era tan difícil de evitar. Además, estaba seguro de que él para Kai, era indiferente en ese aspecto (si supieses u.úU).

El desayuno fue relativamente agradable, transcurriendo de una manera amena. Luego de ello, se dieron una vuelta por el hotel que parecía ser grande, con cosas que a Rei le parecieron entretenidas de ver. Se encontraron incluso con un área especial para que los niños jugasen Beyblade, después de todo con el inminente torneo americano, todos se encontraban contagiados del aire de las actividades, pasaba algo similar cuando las Olimpiadas se festejaban, independientemente del país en el que fuesen a llevarse a cabo. Había muchos niños practicando y antes de que siquiera pudiesen verlos, Kai había tomado a Rei del brazo arrastrándolo fuera de ahí, no deseaba que un montón de mocosos se les viniesen encima, emocionados por sus presencias. Ya les había tocado pasar eso, cuando dos niños se habían encontrado con ellos en la entrada, alegando emocionados que eran dos de los campeones del torneo asiático. Rei había tenido que dar obligadamente los dos primeros "autógrafos" de su vida, y Kai sintiéndose enfermo también hizo lo mismo, todo con tal de que los pequeños enanos los dejasen en paz.

En un santiamén, la hora de comer había llegado y sin posponerla demasiado se habían encaminado hacia el comedor del hotel. La comida transcurrió de igual forma que el desayuno. Y cuando lo consideraron conveniente, regresaron a aquel espacio para el Beyblade y al notar que prácticamente estaba vació se aventuraron a ir a jugar un poco, solo por diversión. Afortunadamente nadie reparo en su "famosa" presencia y cuando se cansaron, decidieron que debían irse de nuevo a su habitación, ya que aparentemente no había nada mejor que hacer.

El día se había ido fluyendo como agua, y Kai estaba seguro de que recordaría todos y cada uno de esos momentos para siempre. Guardando cada sonrisa que Rei le había dado, como un preciado recuerdo. En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, el chino se dejo caer de espaldas sobre su cama, mientras el bicolor se dedicaba a cerrar la puerta.

Ya estaba hecho, pero luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos, al fin el poco hielo que quedaba entre ellos se había roto, y Rei se había mostrado con mucha confianza hacia el bicolor, ya no dudando tanto de que hacer o que decir.

"¿Sabes?" -pregunto el chino desde su cama- "No recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que pase un día así".

"No hicimos mucho" -comento el bicolor, sentándose en su cama-.

"Pero me divertí" -sonrió, mirando hacia el techo- "Todo me pareció bien... incluso que esos niños viniesen, agradezco que no le hayan dicho a otros niños que estábamos aquí".

"Hmpf" -negó con la cabeza- "Hubiese mandado a esos mocosos lejos de nosotros".

"Kai" -giro el rostro, viéndolo con fingido reproche- "Tú una vez fuiste uno de esos mocosos".

"Corrección, tuve su edad pero jamás fui como ellos".

"Bien... reconozco que yo tampoco andaba por ahí molestando a los beyluchadores campeones de algo, pero seguramente es porque no conocía a ninguno" -sonrió divertido-.

Kai casi tuvo que sujetarse a si mismo, pero es que no concebía la idea de que Rei le hablase desde... desde una posición tan descarada como esa ¿Quién se creía el chino? Porque si el oriental supiese lo que provocaba en él, con tan solo estar ahí, cómodamente acostado... se levantaría en un instante. Y como si el chino hubiese logrado escuchar sus pensamientos, se enderezo, quedando sentado sobre la cama. Coloco las plantas de sus pies juntas y después coloco las manos sobre los mismos, ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse los zapatos y aparentemente no le importaba el no haberlos quitado.

"De hecho, a la edad de esos niños yo todavía estaba aprendiendo a dominar mis jugadas" -comento, con cierto aire pensativo e inocente-.

"Toma tiempo aprender a jugar" -repuso el bicolor, colocando las manos sobre la cama tras él, y apoyando su peso sobre ellas- "Y aun así, nunca dejas de aprender otras cosas".

"Cierto" -exhalo, como si quisiese decir algo repentinamente, pero en apariencia se contuvo- "Estaba equivocado".

"¿Sobre que?" -frunció el ceño-.

"Sobre ti" -expuso con entusiasmo-.

"¿En que cosa?" -se enderezo, aunque no llego a levantarse-.

El chino también abandono su posición, y se sentó apropiadamente en la orilla de la cama, quedando frente al bicolor. Durante unos instantes permaneció callado, mientras que Kai comenzaba a sentir algo muy semejante a la ansiedad ¿Es que había errado su comportamiento?

"Bueno... creí..." -comenzó, como si dudase- "Que eras mas... serio, pero ahora ya me di cuenta que no, eres muy accesible y divertido a tu forma, y si antes me agradabas, ahora me agradas mas, porque... bueno..." -sacudió la cabeza- "No es la gran cosa, quizá es solo que no nos habíamos tratado por tanto tiempo, o algo así".

Rei no pudo seguir hablando, porque sencillamente no se creía capaz de hacerlo... ¡Se sentía terriblemente mal! Como un tonto poder decir cosas así, seguramente Kai se burlaría porque todavía se comportaba como un niño... ¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! Recién se había dado cuenta de que el bicolor le hacia comportarse de esa forma, tan extraña, como si no supiese la manera adecuada de llevar las cosas... pero no era su culpa ¡Claro que no! Kai le ponía nervioso, al principio había sido cosa de nada, pero ahora le parecía un hecho notorio... ¡Se sentía torpe al lado de Kai! Y solo Kai tenía la culpa, porque con el paso de los días parecía estar mas cercano a él, con sus acciones y sus palabras, era eso o su imaginación estaba muy desbocada. Recordó perfectamente cuando el ojicarmín le había tomado de la mano para arrastrarlo a un lado y esconderse, pues justo en el pasillo donde habían ido caminando, venían unos niños hablando del dichoso torneo asiático, en aquel momento había sentido como su estomago daba un vuelco... ¡No, no, no! estaba mal, muy, pero muy mal que le estuviese pasando aquello. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Porque si Kai se daba cuenta de eso, antes de que el chino pudiese ocultarlo no sabría que es lo que haría, ya que seguramente el bicolor se molestaría y se alejaría de él lo mas rápido posible.

Ahora si que tenía un buen problema. Y encima, por el calor que notaba en sus mejillas, podría apostar su Driger a que se había sonrojado.

Y efectivamente, mientras tenía sus orbes doradas entretenidas en el suelo, Kai noto perfectamente como aquella piel acanelada había adquirido un color rojizo. Y sencillamente ese gesto le pareció encantador. Sin embargo de golpe, algo en su mente pareció llamarle a gritos. La misma loca idea enferma que había estado acechándolo durante días, martillando su cabeza con llevarla a cabo... ¡Pero no podía! Era sencillamente una locura arriesgarse de esa forma, podría perder todo el esfuerzo que había llevado a cabo cada día desde que había "conocido" a Rei, o mas bien, cada día desde que Rei le había conocido a él. Además, justo en aquella mañana ya había tenido esa discusión consigo mismo y ya había llegado una resolución, sin embargo ahora parecía que esa conclusión había valido para nada.

¡Al demonio! Ya era suficiente. Kai Hiwatari era alguien determinado, que nunca se paraba a pedir perdón o permiso. Si quería algo, sencillamente iba y lo tomaba, no era un vil cobarde, y además, aquella cobardía era la que desde un principio, había originado todo aquello. Por ser cobarde Rei había muerto. Y las palabras de Dranzer resonaron en su mente un tanto de veces, repitiéndose. ¿Hacer las cosas bien? de acuerdo, pues eso justamente estaba por intentar... eso o una completa estupidez.

"Rei" -le llamo, haciendo que el chino levantase la vista para observarle- "¿Estas bien?" -pregunto indiferente-.

"Sí... ¿Por qué?" -pareció un tanto desconcertado-.

"Es que... me parece que te sonrojaste" -comento, con cierta saña-.

El chino dio un sobresalto muy ligero, apenas perceptible a los observadores ojos de Kai. Aquel carmín pareció aumentar, y el nerviosismo se vio claro en el chino, aquello sencillamente pareció darle al bicolor más seguridad para seguir con la locura que tenía pensada hacer. Sencillamente, casi un suicidio.

"¡No!" -negó fervientemente él- "No es nada, debe ser el clima, no estoy acostumbrado" -mintió patéticamente-.

"¿Seguro?".

"¡Sí!" -asintió con firmeza, deseando que el otro le creyese-.

"Entonces, supongo que el clima te sienta bien" -encontró al instante la base que necesitaba-.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" -inquirió extrañado-.

Rei sintió un escalofrió cuando aquellas intensas orbes rojizas se clavaron en sus ojos, como si intentase mirar dentro de su misma alma, sencillamente Kai jamás le había observando de una forma tan profunda, seguramente el bicolor no había creído en su tonta excusa ¿Se habría dado cuenta? ¡No! seria muy tonto, a menos de que Kai ya hubiese notado su comportamiento desde antes, si era así, entonces estaba en peores problemas de los que imaginaba.

Por un momento, Kai casi hubiese preferido morder su lengua antes de continuar con toda aquella charada para decir algo tan simple. Esperaba profundamente que no estuviese cometiendo un error por ser incapaz de esperar por más tiempo, y además de ello, rogaba a los mismísimos Dranzer, Driger, Dragoon y Draciel, que no terminase arrepintiéndose de su decisión el resto de su vida. Tenía una segunda oportunidad, pero eso no quería decir que aquella oportunidad era para obtener lo que deseaba y ser feliz.

Sin embargo, al fin se decidió... que sucediese lo que debía de suceder. Tarde o temprano iba a hacerlo, aunque hubiese deseado tener realmente más paciencia para que no hubiese sido tan temprano.

Y ahí iba el tercer paso.

"Porque... he de admitir que me gustas un mas cuando te ves así".

Rei boqueo, sintiendo como momentáneamente su cerebro dejaba de funcionar ¿Kai acababa de decir lo que el creía?... no, y si lo dijo, seguramente no fue con esa intención.

Dentro de su pecho, el corazón del bicolor pareció latir de una manera violenta, se acelero. Si ya había comenzado, debía de dejar las cosas en claro, sobre todo, por el rostro desconcertado que Rei había puesto, sin dejar aquel infantil sonrojo a un lado. Ahora definitivamente el chino parecía un niño pequeño al que acaban de decirle que no existe el tan mentado Santa Claus.

"Por si lo dudas, Rei" -cerro los ojos de manera solemne- "La razón por la que soy diferente contigo, es porque... porque tu me gustas mucho".

Un fino rubor cubrió aquellas pálidas mejillas, y sin quererlo Kai apretó los puños esperando no haber cometido ese tan grande error que temía. Había cerrado los ojos para no tener que ver la reacción del chino, para no tener que enfrentarse tan prontamente a un rechazo.

Rei sencillamente parpadeo, mirando hacia ningún punto en específico. Aun intentaba entender que era aquello que había escuchado, darle sentido a las palabras para que su mente pudiese aceptarlas.

"Yo..." -murmuro de manera perdida- "¿Yo te gusto?".

Ante la pregunta, Kai se encogió un poco, sin atreverse a dar la cara. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan pequeño como ahora.

"Sí, mas de lo que podrías imaginar" -pese a ello, su voz sonó firme y segura, aunque él no lo estaba-.

Y al fin, toda aquella información pudo tener sentido en su mente.

Rei abrió los ojos grandemente, mirando en dirección hacia el ruso que no le observaba. La sorpresa era dueña del rostro del oriental... ¿Kai acababa de hacerle una declaración?...

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Waaaa... ¡Que emoción! . ¡El bicolor se nos declaro! Increíble O.O y yo que tengo el cinismo de dejarle hasta aquí... si, se que debí esperar, se que debí dejar al menos dos capítulos mas... ¡Pero no soportaba! ¿Creen que Kai era el único desesperado por decirlo? ¡Pues no es cierto! porque yo estaba de nervios esperando a que este arroz ya se cociera... ¡Oh! Aun así creo que es muy pronto... ¡Tsk! mas vale temprano que nunca XD esperen, el dicho no era así, como sea... yo no iba a terminar el capi de esta forma, pero lo que pasa es que me pico la astillita de ansiedad y me sedujo para escribir esto... en fin X.x lo hecho, hecho esta. Además tengan en cuenta que el pobre bicolor esta trastornado por los recuerdos que tiene, y encima se culpa por la muerte de nuestro nekito crecido, todo gracias a que nunca había sido capaz de decirle sus sentimientos y por eso había hecho estupidez y media 9.9 como sea, se supone que eso lo explico mejor en los flash-patéticos-back, de cada capitulo. En si no tengo mas argumento a mi favor. ¿Algún comentario, queja, sugerencia, petición, propuesta de matrimonio, amenaza de muerte, aviso de demanda? Pues todo pueden dejarlo en los tan mentados reviews, yo paso a retirarme, aun tengo que intentar terminar las actualizaciones de mis otros fics antes de que entre a la escuela... el 21 de este mes ¬¬ sha se me fueron las vacaciones, shit. Como sea ¡Se cuidan mushio! gracias por leer, y nos veremos en otro fanfic.

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** "_Quiero vivir en tu vida y respirar en tu alegría, llamar amor a mis sentimientos y entrar en el cielo con tus besos, quiero saber que existes y yo existo para ti..._" ------**»**


	6. Comienzos

_Acotaciones_: 

"..." diálogos

'...' pensamientos

(...) mis burdos comentarios

_cursiva_ - flash back

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic:_

∞ **Titulo: "_Recordando al Olvido_"**

∞ **Autor: _Celen Marinaiden_**.

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, medio AU y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas.

∞ **Parejas: KaixRei.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Beyblade no es mío, si lo fuese no me vería en la "penosa" necesidad de hacer esto, ya que directamente lo mandaría a hacer en el manga o en el anime ¿Conclusión? Beyblade es de Aoki Takao, por lo tanto a mi no me pagan ni un quinto por escribir esto, es solo un pasatiempo y demandarme no servirá de nada. Solo uso a los personajes (y secuestro) para mi enferma diversión, gracias por su comprensión XD

.:°°:. .:°° **_ReCoRdAnDo Al OlViDo_** °°:. .:°°:.

**_Capítulo VI_**: Comienzos...

**P**or todos los espíritus sagrados de su aldea... ¡Kai si acababa de declarársele! Pero, pero... ¿Cómo? Es decir... ¡Cómo! Ay... ¿Y ahora que le decía? Bien... es que... ¡No todos los días le pasaba algo así! Hacia ya tiempo le habían gustado dos o tres niñas de su aldea, para disgusto de Mao que no dejaba de decir que no pensase en tonterías, porque aquellas niñas eran muy tontas y corrientes. Pero de eso a que ahora le gustase un chico, la cosa no iba tan normal y por eso no se había preocupado de que pudiese llegar a causarle ningún problema siempre y cuando él no fuese a provocarlos y ahora... ¡Esto! Kai le había dicho que le gustaba y mucho ¿Cómo le iba a responder? No es que no le gustara, porque ese punto ya estaba aclarado, pero... ¿Qué hacia ahora?

Por su parte, Kai sentía que iba a darle algún para cardiaco de un momento a otro, el silencio de Rei parecía haberse extendido una eternidad, ó ¿Habían sido sólo segundos y a él le parecieron horas? Sea como fuese ¡Era horrible! Toda ese incertidumbre era espantosa ¿Y que sucedería ahora? Porque seguramente intuía ¡Sabía con toda seguridad! Que Rei sencillamente le rechazaría, ahora lo que no sabía era si lo haría de una forma amable y seguirían siendo "amigos", ó si iba a lanzarle cuantos insultos se supiese y nunca mas volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Cuanto se arrepentía ahora de haber hablado de mas ¡Pero no había podido evitarlo! Tenía que decírselo, Rei tenía que saberlo ¡Había sido ya tanto tiempo guardado de ese secreto! Que sencillamente era imposible mantenerlo callado por mas.

"Yo te gusto" -declaro esta vez Rei, haciéndolo sobresaltar- "Es que... es..."

Y seguramente ahí venia la negación ¡Ya podía escucharla! Pero no, no le daría el gusto a la vida injusta de dejar que Rei fuese quien lo mandase lejos de si, no si podía remediar en algo la situación.

"No lo dije porque quisiera una buena respuesta de ti" -hablo con firmeza, sorprendiéndose a si mismo- "No espero que me aceptes o me rechaces, solamente que lo supieses".

Y guardo silencio sin poder decir otra cosa, aunque muchas más palabras pugnaban por salir de su boca, explicaciones vanas y tontas con el único fin de hacerle saber que sin importar lo demás, no quería perder su supuesta amistad. Se atrevió al fin a alzar la vista, encontrándose con el rostro de Rei que en aquel instante no sabía como describir, ya que no era capaz siquiera de vislumbrar cual era la emoción que predominaba en su faz. Para su sorpresa, una sonrisa fue asomándose poco a poco en sus labios hasta que se convirtió en una verdadera mueca... aunque tampoco sabía que era lo que aquella sonrisa pretendía reflejar en ese momento.

"Es muy extraño" -murmuro al fin- "Pero... es que... bien... pienso ó creo que... también me gustas ¿Eso esta bien ó esta mal?".

Así de simple. A Rei lo habían educado para ser alguien sereno, tranquilo, alguien que viese la vida con sencillez, enfrentase sus problemas y aceptase con valor cualquier cosa que se presentase en su camino, buena o mala. Por eso es que siempre solía pensar las cosas antes de hacer algo, era bastante bueno dando consejos y nunca le daba demasiadas vueltas a cualquier asunto que lo aquejase. Y también por todo eso, había decidido dar una respuesta tan concreta y hasta ingenua como esa.

Kai abrió los ojos tan grandemente como si acabasen de decirle que el mundo se acabaría en dos horas. Nunca antes aquellas orbes rojizas habían reflejado tanto asombro mezclado con confusión. Algo dentro de él se agito y quiso reír, gritar o echarse a decir un montón de incoherencias; pero así como aquellas emociones parecieron explotar dentro de si de la nada, igualmente se calmaron con la misma velocidad. Lo había intuido, lo había deseado ¡Lo había esperado tal ansia casi inhumana! Sus presentimientos no habían estado errados en lo mas mínimo ¡No había cometido una equivocación! Y las gloriosas palabras que acababa de pronunciar Rei se lo confirmaban. Vagamente recordó palabras similares que otrora le había dedicado el chino, aquellas que proclamaban que lo amaba. Y aunque la intensidad de las palabras que acababa de escuchar no tenían mucho punto de comparación con las otras, la sensación que habían creado en su interior era exactamente igual.

Con la confianza recuperada, y sintiéndose extrañamente dichoso como si aquella alegría quisiese desbordar de su pecho; se permitió regresar a su postura tranquila, y disipar las ganas estúpidas que tenía de ponerse a gritar incoherencias. Enfoco con determinación su mirada en Rei, quien le regreso la vista de manera ansiosa, sonriendo con claro nerviosismo. Sencillamente estaba adorable.

"Yo diría... que debe de estar bien" -comento Kai, y ahora si no pudo evitarse el sonreír-.

Un poco mas tranquilo, aunque con aquella sensación de que había un montón de mariposas haciendo estragos en su estomago, Rei le sonrió con mas seguridad, aun con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas acaneladas.

"Y... que..." -comenzó a murmurar de cierta manera incierta- "¿Y que hacemos?".

Kai quiso reír por la pregunta hecha, apenas podía creer que tenía frente a si a un Rei tan inocente e inexperto, definitivamente el chino podía ser astuto, pero le faltaban un par de años para adquirir la casi maliciosa sagacidad que _su_ Rei de 17 años ostentaba con tanta facilidad. Aun con la sensación de sentirse muerto y despertar en el paraíso se puso de pie, acercándose con paso decidido pero tranquilo hacia la cama del oriental, vio casi con diversión como Rei se tensaba ligeramente cuando se había sentado a su lado.

"¿Hacer?" -pregunto retóricamente- "No hay mucho... pero creo que por el momento lo mejor que podríamos _no_ hacer es decirles algo a ésos... atolondrados de nuestro equipo" -quiso imprimir seguridad y bastante confianza en sus palabras, aunque esperaba que no fuese demasiada-.

"¿Bromeas?" -la sonrisa divertida de Rei le aseguro que había actuado apropiadamente de nuevo- "No creo que estén listos para la noticia".

"Hmm... en dos años lo estarán" -murmuro con sencillez diciendo lo primero que a la mente se le venía-.

Y dejándose guiar por sus impulsos que hasta aquel momento le habían llevado de manera acertada, extendió su mano y con bastante lentitud deslizo los dedos por uno de aquellos mechones de notable suavidad, para después deslizar el dedo índice sobre una sonrojada mejilla, apenas rozándola con la yema. Rei se estremeció, y evito su mirada con algo que se adivino como pena. Oh... que gloria era sin duda poder hacer eso.

El chino recordó haberse sentido de esa forma anteriormente con una jovencita que había sido su técnicamente, primer amor. Mei-Fa se llamaba y exactamente había provocado en su persona reacciones muy similares a las que ahora Kai obtenía inconscientemente de él. Claro, la linda historia de amor entre él y Mei termino luego de quizá de dos meses, cuando ella y Mao se habían puesto a pelear por quien sabía que cosa y al final se Rei había visto en la necesidad de escoger entre un "capricho tonto" como Mao llamaba a su noviecita, o su "mejor amiga en todo el mundo" como la pelirosada se autoproclamaba. Así que dejo a Mei-Fa sin problema alguno, después de todo había sido lindo pero la magia del mentado primer amor duro en realidad menos de lo que uno podría esperarse y además, ambos habían parecido buenos amigos que otra cosa ¡Hasta se habían comportado como tal! Quizás era por eso que Mao se había molestado, porque había pensando que su supuesta novia en realidad quería quitarle su puesto de mejor amiga. Y ahora que se detenía a pensar en cosas así... ¿Pasaría lo mismo con Kai? Es decir ¿Su gusto por él desaparecería tan rápido? ¡Ojalá que no fuese así! Las sensaciones que le recorrían últimamente por su causa eran demasiado agradables, seria una lastima que todo se acabase pronto.

"Y..." -se pensó un poco mas las cosas antes de hablar- "¿De verdad sólo me tratas diferente por _eso_?" -resolvió al fin-.

Kai se dio el lujo de mirarlo fijamente durante unos instantes, antes de responder.

"Básicamente sí... eso y porque eres sin duda alguna, el mejor de todo este equipo de niños mimados y desesperantes".

"Lo dices solamente por decirlo" -murmuro vagamente, mirando hacia algún rincón de la habitación, si antes se sentía torpe ahora aun mas- "Ahmn... y..."

El bicolor no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante ese titubeo, aquellos _"y"_ pausados parecían haberse vuelto repentinamente parte común del vocabulario del chino.

"¿Seguimos siendo amigos?" -pregunto al fin, al no encontrar nada mejor- "Quiero decir... pues..."

"Tú dirás" -aparentemente en algo logro entender el porque del titubeo del chico-"Será, tú me gustas y yo te gusto... podríamos ser una pareja o algo similar".

A pesar de que en sus palabras no había habido vacilación alguna, dentro de si mismo una ansiedad, mezcla de felicidad y aun de incredibilidad ¡Ya mismo se moría en ese instante! Imposible que estuviese en semejante situación... imposible... mas, si ya se había visto a si mismo en una batalla terrible contra una bestia bit oscura, y había visto a Rei muriendo en sus brazos ¡Podía fácilmente aceptar ahora esta realidad! Porque ahora todo parecía tan perfecto, tan malditamente imposible... ¡Era el cielo! El cielo que había intentado alcanzar antes y que no había podido. Posiblemente el muerto era él y no se había dado cuenta todavía ¿No estaría soñando acaso?

"Como... ¿Cómo novios?" -pregunto tímidamente el chino, resistiéndose aun a mirarlo de frente-.

"Sí, algo así" -murmuro quedamente, saboreando la idea dentro de si mismo-.

"Vaya... nunca he tenido un novio" -rió tontamente- "¿Tú si?".

Aquella pregunta había sido formulada tan inocente e ingenuamente, que Kai no pudo reprimir la carcajada que salio de su boca. Al escucharlo, Rei volteo a mirarlo luciendo enfadado, mostrando una mirada indignada ante la risa del otro.

"¿Cuál es la gracia?" -pregunto, entrecerrando sus dorados ojos-.

"Ninguna" -articulo cortando la risa de golpe- "No... no he tenido ningún novio" -y trato de sonar lo mas serio posible- "Así que tendrás el honor de ser el primero".

"¿Honor? ¡Lo modesto no se te quita! ¿Verdad?".

"No esperes mas de mí" -arqueo una ceja con elegancia- "Y ahora lo mas sensato seria irnos a dormir... mañana tenemos que soportar la llegada de todos esos mocosos y realmente no me siento con humor para aguantarlos sin haber dormido lo suficiente".

Aunque pareció un tanto desalentado por las palabras, Rei se obligo a sonreír afirmando con la cabeza, después de todo Kai tenía razón, y su estatus como miembros de un equipo de Beyblade no había cambiado solamente porque ahora eran sorpresivamente novios ó _algo así_. Realmente no había sido nada romántica la situación, pero tenía su encanto sencillo que era perfectamente acorde a la forma de ser del chino.

"Claro, capitán" -le regalo otra sonrisa- "Lo que tú mandes".

Kai reviro los ojos de manera que pretendía ser exasperada, se puso de pie y se giro como si estuviese dispuesto a regresar hacia su cama, sin embargo se detuvo apenas había avanzado un paso y regreso hacia donde Rei todavía le mirada desde su posición. Sin pensárselo demasiado, se inclino hasta quedar a la altura del otro, paso su mano derecha por la frente hasta despejarla de los negros mechones mismos que sostuvo sobre su cabeza el tiempo que duraba en acercarse y depositar un suave beso aun sobre la bandana de color rojo. Quito la presión de su mano y el cabello regreso a su lugar cayendo con gracia, tapando por unos instantes aquellos sorprendentes ojos dorados.

"Duerme bien" -susurro-.

Como si hubiese cumplido con alguna misión, Kai se dio la vuelta dispuesto ahora si a emprender camino hacia su lecho y acostarse a pensar, pues sabía que seria en vano intentar dormir ¡No podría! No con todo lo que acababa de pasar. Ahora tenía su propio sentimental cuento de hadas personal. Pero sin duda alguna el mas bello y extraordinario de todos.

Rei tan solo siguió atentamente la figura del ruso, y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, cielos, seguramente aun tendría rojas las mejillas cual manzana. Que asombroso, hay que ver como cambia la vida en tan solo minutos para poder creerse que todo es posible en el mundo.

Y aunque Kai tardo mas de dos horas en conciliar el sueño luego de que las luces de la habitación se apagasen, y típicos "Buenas noches" se escuchasen por parte de ambos, al final cayo rendido mas por la fuerza de la propia emoción que por otra cosa. Realmente aun no creía que fuese posible, era todo tan idílicamente perfecto... ¿Ese era el castigo que las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas le habían impuesto? ¡Vaya castigo! De ser así estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo cien veces si era necesario... mas pronto lo comprendió... recordó como si de un sueño ya distante y casi olvidado, las palabras del espíritu sagrado del siempre sonriente Max... _"Cuando ya has pasado el peor castigo, sólo queda darte uno que parezca una recompensa"_... era cierto, porque no había forma alguna de describir

lo que para él había sido obtener tan inocente y desinteresada aceptación por parte de Rei. Esto sin duda alguna SI era un sueño, porque tanta belleza junta no era posible; mañana seguramente despertaría con la evocación de lo ocurrido y deseando que realmente hubiese sido una realidad.

Y aunque lo ignoraban, ambos durmieron aquella noche con una senda sonrisa en sus respectivos labios, que al final sencillamente solo era una muestra de gozo compartido, por el momento sin saberlo.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

_Entrecerrando los ojos le pregunto a todos los demonios existentes, el sencillamente cómo era posible que se encontrase en aquel lugar justo en ese momento. ¡Ni pensarse! Aun no creía que hubiese aceptado pararse ahí ¡Haberse tomado la molestia de ir! Mejor hubiese sido ignorar aquella estúpida y desgraciada invitación, olvidándose de ella como si jamás la hubiese recibido._ _Tenía una meta ¡Una meta importante! Y aquella simple visita suponía sin duda alguna la mas absurda distracción de todas, la mas inútil._

"_¡Kai!"._

_Aquel chillido de su nombre hizo que cerrase los ojos con frustración, ahí iban de nuevo. ¿Seria muy tarde para darse media vuelta y largarse?_

"_¡Kai!" -el grito se repitió esta vez con mas intensidad- "¡Que alegría verte, viejo!"._

_Y en solo un instante, Takao abarco la distancia que había de la mitad de la entrada de su casa, a la puerta de la misma._

"_¡Espera a que los demás te vean!" -soltó con entusiasmo- "No van a creerlo ¡Ni yo lo creo! ¡Debiste avisar! Pensamos que si ibas a venir entonces llegarías mañana, no hoy. Te juro que por un momento cuando iba pasando creí que eras un fantasma ¡Ya pensaba avisarles a todos que quizás te habías muerto!"._

_Takao podía crecer, pero igualmente su estupidez lo hacia también. Con serenidad aprendida de los años, Kai se resigno a no soltarle alguna mordacidad que bien merecida se la tendría. El nipones poco había cambiado, quizá había aumentado en estatura, sus rasgos ya no parecían los de un chiquillo impulsivo y su mirada parecía muy lejanamente menos infantil... pero seguía siendo el mismo idiota que usaba esa molesta gorra que Kai podría jurar no debía de quitarse ni a la hora de darse un baño._

"_¿Kai?... ¿No dices nada?" -Takao lo miro sin comprender-._

"_Sólo cierra la boca y entremos" -corto al instante-._

_El ojimarrón lo miro asombrado, antes de poner el gesto mas indignado y cómico de su vida hasta ese momento. Había sido verdad cuando al pasar frontalmente por el gran patio de su casa con la intención de dirigirse hacia donde se suponía Max se encontraba, se asombro totalmente de ver al mismísimo Kai Hiwatari de pie en la entrada del dojo-casa, sin maletas, sin moverse y con la mirada ausente. Le tomo unos segundos asimilar la "aparición" y muy poco para decidir moverse a su encuentro. ¡Había sido una eternidad desde la última vez! Y todo para que Kai le saliese con ese comentario. _

"_Debería darte vergüenza, hablarme de esa forma luego de que tenemos casi ocho meses sin vernos ¡Que desconsiderado!"._

_Ignorándolo de manera olímpica, Kai entro pasando a su lado con toda la confianza del mundo de quien ya ha estado en aquel lugar en muchas ocasiones. Takao apretó los puños, gruño cual animal enfadado y soltó una serie de reclamos para Kai que los_ _ignoro uno a uno. Pronto el rostro de Max hizo su aparición al cruzar una de las esquinas de la casa. El rubio parecía no haber cambiado mucho, parecía un chico con cara de ángel y sonrisa traviesa, quizá en sus ojos ya no había tanta inocencia como antes pero seguían pareciendo tiernos, cada peca seguía justo en su lugar exacto haciendo juego con algunas cuantas nuevas que habían aparecido. Kai apenas si alzo una_ _ceja ante su presencia en el tiempo suficiente que Max asimilo la nueva presencia._

"_¡Oh, Kai, que gusto!" -exclamo al instante, sonriendo enormemente- "Creí que no vendrías ¡Que bueno es tenerte aquí!"._

_Max con mucha buena voluntad lo hubiese abrazado, de no ser porque cualquier persona que apreciase su vida se abstendría de hacerlo, justamente como él había hecho._

"_¡Hmn!" -rezongo apenas, desviando la mirada con molestia-._

"_¡Y no has cambiado! Jajaja... eso es bueno, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre"._

_No, Max se equivocaba y por mucho... ¡Él ya no era el mismo! Nunca lo seria, y, si en ese momento se encontraba en aquel lugar era solamente para terminar con un asunto inconcluso... cerrar un circulo, como decían ridículamente algunas personas. Vería a sus "amigos" de nuevo y desperdiciaría su valioso tiempo con ellos una ultima vez, y después... ah, después los eliminaría para siempre de su mente. Serian nada._

"_¿Verdad, Maxie? Kai todavía sigue siendo amargado" -repuso infantilmente- "¡El rey del hielo no cambia! Supongo que debemos de estar agradecidos de que haya venido" -se cruzo de brazos intentando aparentar solemnidad, pero fracaso-._

"_Ya, Takao... no te fijes, Kai, tú sabes como es él"._

"_Lo sé" -susurro arrastradamente- "Una excusa de campeón sin medio cerebro para pensar, con un estomago del maldito tamaño de un hueco sin fondo"._

"_¡Oye!" -salto enojado al instante el chico- "¡Eso es mentira! Tú, señor-yo-soy-perfecto, lo que pasa es que te has puesto mas gruñón y aun mas detestable de lo que ya eras ¡Pobres de nosotros que tenemos que aguantarte!"._

"_Bravo, Takao" -sonrió torcidamente con burla- "Has aprendido a expresarte con menos vulgaridad de la acostumbrada... no, espera, miento... sigues siendo el mismo tonto"._

_Max sonrió graciosamente cuando escucho la respuesta airada de su amigo, que inútilmente había chocado con la indiferencia del bicolor. Al rubio también le parecía una sorpresa que Kai se hubiese dignado a asistir pero la verdad es que había tenido el presentimiento de que se aparecería por ahí, y tenía muchas buenas bases para esa intuición._

"_¡Tranquilo, Taka-chan!" -Max se apresuro a tomarlo conciliadoramente del brazo- "Mejor vamos a darle a los chicos la buena nueva"._

_Takao se mostró algo receloso aun por su pequeñísima discusión con Kai, pero fácilmente se rindió ante la idea del rubio._

"_Bien" -se encogió de hombros- "¿Vienes, Kai?" -intento preguntar lo mas cortésmente que pudo- "Están atrás"._

_Cuando Takao y Max comenzaron a caminar, Kai se demoro sólo segundos en ponerse a seguirlos, con una extraña sensación comenzando a atenazarle el estomago ante la perspectiva de lo que pudiese encontrar. Dando una vuelta mas a la extensa casa por un momento sus ex-compañeros de equipo se perdieron de su vista, y antes de que volviese a verlos algo le hizo detenerse, era el sonido de una corta carcajada que intentaba ser sofocada._

"_¡Hitoshi! Eso no es cierto"._

_Quien había reído antes era sin duda el mismo que había hablado después, su tono de voz parecía ser una mezcla de diversión con un muy fingido reproche. Kai sintió por un momento que perdía el piso en el cual se encontraba de pie, su corazón pareció agitarse ante una emoción que creyó casi olvidada y su cuerpo se estremeció frente a la sola idea de lo que vería si daba la vuelta. El motivo de todas sus desgracias... de todas las que quizás pudieron ser alegrías._

"_¡Rei!" -grito Max entusiasmado- "¡Adivina qué!"._

_Por primera vez Kai sintió cernirse sobre si mismo toda la fatiga acumulada de semanas y semanas. La carga parecía pesar como el mundo entero._

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

Kai soltó una muy adorable maldición en ruso antes de girarse en su cama, aferrándose a permanecer mas tiempo en el mundo de los sueños... ¡No quería despertar! Y menos quería levantarse, no luego de haber soñado con tan bella fantasía. Entendía que se estaba comportando de la forma más vergonzosa existente, como si fuese un maldito mocoso ¡Pero al demonio con eso! Con todo lo que le había pasado, ahora le importaba en nada saber que era digno ó indigno para su persona.

Escucho una risa que se le antojo suave, y en medio de su inconciencia aquello pareció hacer eco con otra risa mas suelta y espontánea que muchas veces llego a escuchar. Abrió los ojos de golpe intentando espabilarse, y se dio media vuelta con toda la destreza que sus adormilados sentidos le permitieron. Unos intensos ojos dorados se conectaron con los suyos y los rastros de sueño que tenía comenzaron a borrarse. Rei se encontraba parado junto a su cama con una sonrisa sutil en los labios, muy parecida a la que había tenido el día anterior. Justo entonces Kai podría asegurar hasta la tumba que la imagen de Rei era lo mejor que al iniciar el día pudiese contemplar. Sintiéndose ridículamente avergonzado por su comportamiento, se enderezo con la poca y muy olvidada dignidad e hizo las cobijas a un lado, dispuesto a levantarse.

"Perdón" -murmuro Rei- "No quería despertarte pero... bien, como a las nueve tenemos que encontramos a los chicos en el aeropuerto, y a mas tardar a las diez y media tenemos que estar en ese Centro de Investigaciones al que el Señor Dickenson quiere que vayamos... uhm... creí que si queríamos estar listos y ya haber desayunado deberíamos despertar temprano".

Kai escucho con atención las palabras de Rei, justo en el lapso en que se ponía de pie y terminaba de despertarse al completo. Ya no había duda alguna, definitivamente lo que creía que había pasado antes de irse a dormir si se había tratado de alguna lastimera ilusión, semejantes cosas no suelen suceder realmente.

"¿Qué hora es?" -pregunto con algo de tosquedad-.

Rei parpadeo extrañado, no se esperaba ese tono pero aun así se mostró comprensivo.

"Cuarto para las siete" -respondió tranquilamente- "¿Te he molestado?".

"Hmpf" -negó ligeramente con la cabeza-.

Pacientemente Rei espero a que Kai entrase en el cuarto del baño y saliese después de diez minutos perfectamente arreglado, encontrándose con que la cama que había ocupado se encontraba dispuesta gracias a la eficiencia del oriental.

Sin embargo, cuando antes de salir Rei tuvo el gran valor de tomar casi temblorosamente una de sus manos entre la suya, Kai comprendió al fin que después de todo no había estado soñando.

**КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ КxЯ**

Habían terminado el recorrido por el Centro de Investigación al que habían tenido que viajar acompañados del Señor Kinomiya, abuelo de Takao. Fue casi una ligera sorpresa cuando al pasar al aeropuerto a encontrarse con el resto del equipo, Kai y Rei habían visto también a aquel hombre que aparentemente se obstinaba en acompañarlos como "el adulto responsable", sin embargo después de mirar su comportamiento por tan sólo cinco minutos cualquiera desecharía la idea de que fuese responsable. Ahora los Bladebreakers tenían en mente muchos mas conocimientos que antes. Para empezar habían conocido a Judy Mizuhara, la madre de Max y que obviamente trabajaba en el gran Centro; además habían descubierto también que en el Centro tenían unos muy bastos conocimientos de su equipo y sus integrantes; Kyouju había alucinado cada sección que les habían mostrado y casi había besado el suelo pidiendo que lo dejasen trabajar en un lugar como ese, que para él era todo un paraíso. Luego del encuentro casual de Beyblade entre Takao, Rei y Max con algunos de los chicos que entrenaban bajo la tutela del Centro, claramente Takao y su grupo se dieron cuenta de que en aquel lugar habían logrado una forma de combinar otros artes y deportes e incluirlos dentro del deporte del Beyblade, creando así un nuevo estilo de juego completamente diferente a los demás, ya no era tan convencional pues incluso habían aplicado estilos de la pintura e incluso la música a sus jugadas. Max aun se sentía un tanto deprimido por la derrota que había sufrido frente a Emily, la ayudante de su madre. Su corto cabello que llegaba apenas sobre sus hombros era de color naranja, sus ojos presentaban un azul tranquilo y usaba un par de gafas redondas que parecían quedar acordes con la bata blanca que llevaba puesta sobre su uniforme de tenis. Claramente la chica no era solamente una ayudante, sino también un miembro permanente dentro del equipo que aparentemente manejaba el Centro. No se había esperado perder de un solo golpe y justamente cuando su adorada madre estaba observándolos.

Tomándose un descanso y dando por terminado el recorrido de manera oficial, los Bladebreakers, incluido el siempre enérgico abuelo de Takao, Judy y la Emily misma, se encontraban en el que seguramente seria uno de tantos comedores que había en un centro tan grande como aquel. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por hombres y mujeres que ostentaban batas blancas y aparentemente tomaban con mucha naturalidad su presencia en aquel lugar. Como era la costumbre Takao no comía, sino devoraba, mientras los demás sencillamente se dedicaban a comer de forma decente.

Después de morder un trozo de pan, al fin Takao decidió seguir con su parloteo.

"Estamos acostumbrados a viajar tanto" -comento- "Que no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que comí algo que no saliese de un paquete, esto esta delicioso".

Rei frunció el ceño ligeramente. No habían viajado _taaanto_ como planteaba el peliazul.

"Voy a buscar mas" -comento Kyouju quien por primera vez parecía darle la razón-.

"Coman todo lo que quieran" -repuso Emily tratando de ser amable- "Este Centro de Investigación tiene muy buenos fondos, ósea que estamos bien alimentados".

Si aquello era una presunción ó no, nadie lo tomo en cuenta. Todos estaban ocupados comiendo, excepto Max, que apenas si había tocado sus alimentos mientras que una expresión seria y desalentada se notaba con claridad en su rostro.

Takao rió tontamente, y probo nuevamente un bocado.

"Cuando estoy en casa, el abuelo hace todo tan picante que se me quema la boca" -claro, comentarios así de brillantes habían colmado toda la _conversación_ que llevaban desde que se habían sentado a comer-.

"Eso fue un golpe bajo, Takao" -refunfuño al instante el anciano- "Criticas mi platillo especial: cuatro alarmas".

"¿Cuatro alarmas? Sigue cantando, creo que te faltan algunas" -repuso al instante intentando cubrirse de la supuesta ira de su abuelo-.

"Así que no te gusta la comida picante ¿Ah?" -comento la pelirroja, con tranquilidad-.

"¿Ya no sabes suficientes secretos de este equipo, Emily?" -pregunto Takao, sin poder quedarse callado el comentario-.

Max frunció el ceño y volteo a ver con algo de preocupación a su madre. Judy Mizuhara tenía un precioso cabello rubio que caía con gracia sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran tan azules como los de Max y era fácil darse cuenta aun a cien metros que el rubio había nacido con un total parecido a su madre. La mujer llevaba en la frente una bandana de color violeta que hacia juego con el traje formal del mismo color que llevaba bajo la bata blanca como casi todos en aquel lugar. Se encontraba leyendo de una gran carpeta color verde algunos documentos que sin duda debían ser importantes, pues no había comido siquiera por dedicarse a ellos. La mujer, al escuchar el comentario de Takao entrecerró los ojos con fría seriedad y cerro el fólder que llevaba en manos, dejándolo sobre el resto de su material que se encontraba sobre la mesa frente a ella.

"Lamento que aun estés molesto, Takao" -murmuro con cierto tono de desdén- "Pero se suponía que el encuentro de los Bladebreakers contra los All Starz era amistoso".

Max regreso su vista afligida a la mesa, hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta de la nada disimulada pena que cubría su casi siempre alegre rostro.

'_Aun no puedo creer que perdí tan fácilmente contra Emily'_ -pensó recordando al instante su derrota-.

"Directora" -sin embargo, una voz masculina le saco de sus pensamientos-.

"¿Ya es hora de nuestra reunión?" -asombrosamente la voz de Judy pareció mucho mas afable-.

"Así es" -respondió el que seguramente era uno de los tantos científicos del centro-.

"Discúlpenme todos" -comento, tomando sus cosas y poniéndose de pie- "Pero me temo que el deber me llama".

"Judy" -Emily hizo un lado la silla y se paro al instante- "Tengo una pregunta" -dijo, haciendo que la mujer se detuviese mostrando un gesto no muy agradable-.

"Doctora" -nuevamente Takao no se resistió a hablar- "Si quiere que sus secretos sigan siéndolo, tenga cuidado cuando Emily esta cerca, que ironía".

Ambas mujeres ignoraron el comentario y siguieron su camino. Mientras Takao desconocía el hecho de que decir aquello había sido algo nada inteligente.

"Escuchen" -la voz de Rei atrajo la atención, y fue como un bálsamo para Kai- "Hoy ha sido un largo día ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?".

"Lastima que no podemos quedarnos aquí y no en el hotel" -hablo el ojimarrón, tan satisfecho que no tenía intenciones de moverse-.

"Eso estaría bien" -Kyouju sonrió ante la idea-.

"Oye, Max" -y milagrosamente pareció que al fin se dieron cuenta de la cara tan larga que presentaba el rubiecito- "¿Por qué estas tan triste?".

"Perder ya es bastante malo, y además perdí frente a mi mamá" -comento con toda la sinceridad del mundo-.

"Ah, no te preocupes, esa batalla no cuenta, no estabas preparado para ella, tú mamá lo sabe" -como siempre, para Takao todo parecía muy fácil-.

Kai, quien como era su incorregible costumbre se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, y aun así llevaba en su mano derecha una taza de café, la dejo con cuidado sobre el plato justo después de que Takao terminase de hablar. Resoplo con claridad llamando como siempre la atención, ya todos sabían que un sonido así de parte de Kai quería decir que iba a agregar uno de sus comentarios a la platica.

"No lo creo" -comento serenamente, entreabriendo los ojos-.

"¿Qué dices?" -Takao frunció el ceño al instante, logrando que Kai fijase la frialdad de sus ojos en él-.

"Es una excusa" -sentencio secamente- "En este juego debes de estar preparado para todo y en todo momento".

"Kai, creo que..." -Kyouju vacilo un poco al hablar, bajando la mirada- "Que no le estas dando animo".

Kai reviro la mirada, tomo su taza nuevamente con una elegancia que parecía natural y cerrando nuevamente los ojos retomo su postura orgullosa.

"Lo intento" -su tono era altanero- "Alguien tiene que ser la voz de la razón en este equipo".

"¿La voz de la razón?" -Takao se puso de pie colocando sus palmas sobre la mesa como si acabaran de insultarlo- "No seas tan duro con él, esa batalla no contaba, fin de la discusión".

Kai sonrió internamente, regocijado aun con la idea de que el dueño de Dragoon fuese tan fácil de sacar de sus casillas, y lo divertido que era. Intentando no sonreír con burla, abrió los ojos y dejo su taza a mas de medio camino de su boca.

"Para ser alguien que odia los condimentos" -y esta vez fue imposible no sonreír venenosamente- "Tienes una lengua muy picante".

Rei parpadeo, divido entre la necesidad de intervenir a favor de Max para dar fin al tema y no seguir incomodándolo, ó dejar que las cosas continuasen así por cierto temor a que Kai se fuese a molestar con él. Después de la noche anterior, las cosas tenían que ser diferentes ¿Cierto?...y si era verdad ¿Cómo se supondría que se comportaría ahora con él frente a los demás? Mejor aun ¿Cómo debía comportarse con él todo el tiempo?

"¡Oigan!" -para salvación de todos, el Abuelo intervino- "Pequeños, es hora de que sintonicen mi frecuencia, estoy sintiendo malas vibraciones entre ustedes".

Sin ser concientes, y de haberlo sido quizás se hubiesen reído, Kai y Rei pensaron justamente lo mismo en ese instante...

_...No ¿Enserio?_

"Nadie tiene la verdad absoluta en esto, porque ambos tienen razón" -vaya, cuando el hombre tenía los ojos cerrados y sostenía así su tarro de té realmente parecía sabio- "Es cierto que la batalla no significa nada" -abrió los ojos y volteo a mirar a Max, sonriéndole- "Pero después de cualquier derrota, es tu capacidad para recuperarte lo que la hace dulce ó amarga, para hacer que todo vuelva a hacer como era, deben olvidar su caída y destruyan a esos engreídos".

Afortunadamente las palabras del hombre, que claramente atacado por un momento de cordura hicieron que Max recuperase el ánimo y volviese a sonreír.

"¡Sí!" -asintió con convicción-.

"Ese es mi abuelo" -festejo- "El hombre de antes con la mente de diamante".

El señor Kinomiya se altero tanto que se dio un salto gritando, haciendo que Rei quien sostenía con ambas manos su taza se encogiese de hombros resintiendo el enojo del abuelo de Takao en sus oídos.

"¡Takao! ¿Me llamaste viejo?" -gruño, haciendo que Rei sonriese de manera graciosa igual que Kyouju-.

"El termino políticamente correcto es: honorable anciano" -corrigió nerviosamente el castaño-.

Y eso basto para que nuevamente el señor Kinomiya tuviese otro de sus arranques extraños, quitándose la camisa y alegando que no era un anciano. Kai resoplo preguntándose el cómo había ido a dar con un equipo tan descarriado como ése, pero solamente le basto el recordar la forma tan graciosa en la que Rei había abierto los ojos al escuchar el grito del _viejo senil_ (como a Kai le gusta llamar al abuelo de Takao XD), y la ahora dulcemente cómica expresión de su rostro, con los ojos cerrados, las cejas curvadas y la sonrisa apenada de sus labios, para recordarse a si mismo cual era el motivo de tener que soportar todas y cada una de las locuras que hacia cada una de las personas del equipo. Y mientras el señor Kinomiya comenzaba a dar un muy ridículo espectáculo con su espada de madera de kendo, haciendo que un montón de científicos se comenzaran a amontonar para verlo; las cosas ya parecían volver a su relativa normalidad entre los Bladebreakers.

"Chicos" -aparentemente por el tono, Takao iba a pedir algo- "¿Por qué no exploramos un poco mas este Centro de Investigación de la BBA?".

"Podríamos" -el geniecillo sonrió entusiasmado- "Según Dizzy, este es un complejo de diez niveles y sólo hemos visto el primer nivel".

"Quizás... averigüemos algo" -dijo Takao-.

"Entiendo lo que dices" -aclamo Max- "Los All Starz entrenan aquí".

"Ah ¿Y?" -pero claramente ni el mismo Takao había entendido-.

"Podríamos saber sus secretos por una vez" -aclaro Kyouju-.

"Buena idea jefe, sabía que aceptarías".

"Hmm" -sin embargo el pequeño de los anteojos se cruzo de brazos pensándolo mas detenidamente- "Este lugar esta tan tecnificado que será divertido explorarlo" -sonrió vehemente, se había dejado seducir por la idea-.

"De acuerdo" -interrumpió Rei, volteando a ver a Kai-.

Sin embargo cuando el chino enfoco su mirada en el rostro serio del bicolor, que permanecía indiferente y nuevamente escondiendo el carmín de su mirada bajo sus parpados, Rei tuvo la sensación de que él no iba a querer acompañarlos.

"¿Qué estamos esperando?" -Max se puso de pie sonriendo-.

"Al quinto nivel, por supuesto" -Takao empuño su mano derecha con decisión- "Kai ¿Vas a venir?" -aunque ya sabía la respuesta-.

Kai retiro la taza de su boca, saboreando ligeramente el café aunque no se molesto en abrir los ojos.

"Umh ¿Y perderme el postre?" -su voz pareció una pregunta extrañamente poco sarcástica-.

"Eso pensé" -soltó Takao- "Sigues siendo un aguafiestas".

Y justo cuando todos ya se ponían de pie, Rei pareció pensárselo mejor y se sentó.

"¿Saben, chicos? Me parece que yo también voy a quedarme" -comento, sonriendo ligeramente-.

"¿Pero que dices, Rei?" -Takao volteo a verlo como si acabase de salirle otra cabeza- "¿Por qué?" -casi chillo-.

"Les dije que había sido un largo día, prefiero quedarme, pero espero que me cuenten con lujo de detalles lo que vieron" -respondió, con aquella sonrisa conciliadora suya-.

"¿Estas seguro, Rei?" -Max frunció el ceño como si no comprendiese del todo-.

"Desde luego" -asintió resueltamente-.

"Como quieras, pero mira nada mas con que mala compañía vas a quedarte, seguro te hace correr al autobús antes de que regresemos" -rezongo Takao, frunciendo el ceño- "Como sea ¡En marcha chicos!" -grito, comenzando a correr-.

Max y Kyouju no tuvieron problema en seguirlo también, y momentáneamente cuando el rubio giro la cabeza para observar a aquel par de sus compañeros que habían quedado sentados uno frente a otro, claramente miro como Kai había abierto los ojos y había observado al chino sin rastro alguno de indiferencia. Max sonrió ligeramente regresando su vista al frente, mientras sonreía como el niño que tiene un secreto.

"¿Por qué te quedaste?" -pregunto con tranquilidad-.

Rei sin embargo sonrió, tomando nuevamente su taza.

"No deberías preguntar lo obvio" -sorbió un poco del té que aun le quedaba-.

"Pero tú querías ir" -mascullo, frunciendo levemente el ceño-.

"Sí" -asintió, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente-.

"Vas a perderte de lo que esos atolondrados encuentren" -murmuro, sintiendo el deseo de sonreír-.

"Lo sé" -volvió a asentir- "Pero es preferible perderme las maravillas de este lugar, que no aprovechar el estar un tiempo a solas contigo... te aseguro que eres mas interesante que diez Centros iguales a este".

Y ahora si fue imposible que Kai no sonriese, satisfecho por la respuesta. Rei le regreso la sonrisa y dejo su taza sobre la mesa. El bicolor sencillamente no podía creer que ahora mismo se encontrase en aquella situación, pero no podía sentirse más feliz y técnicamente halagado, a pesar de que deseaba ir y había visto el deseo en sus orbes doradas, Rei había preferido quedarse con él a otra cosa. ¿De verdad que no estaba soñando?... ¿En verdad Rei si estaba interesado en él? Sencillamente parecía algo demasiado utópico para considerarse como una realidad ¡Desde ayer que lo pensaba! Pero no era fácil aceptar que el deseo que había perseguido una buena mitad de su existencia era una realidad fehaciente ahora.

Era cierto que Rei hubiese querido marchar con el resto de sus compañeros, y que su curiosidad nata casi lo había obligado a ceder ante la idea, pero el deseo de querer permanecer con Kai fue mayor. El día de ayer había sido todo un placer su compañía y le parecía que seria ridículo negarse a si mismo que deseaba seguir en soledad con él. Además era una oportunidad perfecta de compartir una plática tranquila y personal sin preocuparse demasiado por sus compañeros de equipo.

"Y... ¿No vamos a pedir el postre?".

La sonrisa casi prometedora de Rei, arranco sin duda alguna una esplendida por parte de Kai. Definitivamente había perdido la razón, y estaba ya tan poco cuerdo que ahora fantaseaba con que todo aquello era una realidad. Pero ¿Qué es el amor sino una locura?

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¡Waw! Que lindo n.n ¡Que emoción! XD pero sie, me apiade de mi misma y a favor de mi salud mental y decidí que debería de dejarlos juntos... si, si, ya se que no hubo un pasional beso y una declaración de "Te amo para siempre y por siempre", pero ¿No recuerdan como fueron las cosas con su primer amor? (eso si no son como la sobrina de una amiga, que a los once años ya habla de quererse hacer tatuajes, sexo y aprendió ya ha fumarse quien sabe cuantos cigarros al día 9.9 por todos los demonios ¿es que hoy en día los niños ya no conocen la inocencia?), además entiendan ¡Están comenzando! No hay porque apresurarnos tanto si hay tiempo para que las cosas se den, porque aclaremos que el que a Rei le guste Kai no quiere decir que lo ame hasta morir, démosle tiempo al neko de enamorarse perdidamente XD y Kaicito tendrá que aprender a ser paciente, igual que yo . , en fin, espero que el fic no vaya taaaan mal como pienso y les este gustando, por mi parte yo paso a retirarme, no sin antes agradecer sus reviews a:

_**Ayacrawford-Reichan**_

_**Addanight**_

_**Ginny -Flor de Cerezo-**_

_**Shiroi Tsuki**_

_**Yumi Hiwatari**_

_**H.fanel.K**_

_**Mikaera**_

Ok, eso es todo por hoy ¡Muchas gracias por leer! nos veremos después en algún otro fanfic u otro capitulo de aquí ¡Adiós!

**»»----- ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ** _"... ¡Oh, dios mío!_ _¿Como decírtelo?_ _¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida!... ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma!..._" ------**»**


End file.
